Brief Encounter
by AlohaFridayFic
Summary: Edward has a dark secret and, after a chance encounter, enlists Bella to help him. As their relationship develops, she becomes his lifeline only to jeopardize her safety and their future together. Action/Intrigue AH,non-cannon, Mature subj. COMPLETE!
1. Gray Boxer Briefs

**This began as a request from a fellow chat room poster to write about Rob Pattinson's peek-a-boo gray boxer briefs. Little did I know that there was more to say about some choice articles of clothing.**

**I hope you like it. Some innocence, some smut, some intrigue.**

**GRATEFUL THANKS to my new beta, Lindz26 (Thanks to FL95 Jo for the referral!) Group hug.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just adding my take on it.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1: GRAY BOXER BRIEFS

**Bella POV**

I had never felt more humiliated in my entire life. I wanted to fucking fall through a hole in the floor like the stupid, lame klutz that I was.

I should have known. I should have had my radar out for trouble. When those bitches started to move across the doorway cutting off all daylight to the hallway, I should have put up my guard… what did Charlie call it? Oh yeah, my ninja 'tude.

Fucking shoulda, woulda, coulda.

But I didn't. Oh no. I was happily daydreaming about the subject of all my stupid trouble. Just merrily thinking about seeing him in Biology today. My lair, the perfect place to stalk the creature of perfection. Where I sat two rows back from HIM.

Edward. Fucking. Cullen.

I wondered if he even knew it? Duh. Of course he did. Girls were always coming up to him, hanging on him like he's some kind of clothes rack. I'd never seen him shrug off anyone or ignore their inane chatter that frankly made me embarrassed for them. He was always, always polite. Surely he must have hooked up with ONE of them! He's a warm-blooded teenage male, for Jesus' sake. But then, there wasn't any talk of any conquests of THE MAN. Believe me, I listened for them. I took my time and dressed extra slowly after gym just so that I could catch the gossip between the lockers. I heard a lot of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' but no details. Hell, the same shit that even I could've been saying. We all lusted after him, after all. Me, just not publicly.

No. He didn't know that I existed. I didn't blame him. No one knew that I existed and I liked it that way. It's no big deal. I heard a lot when no one saw me. I knew a little about every single person in this godforsaken institutional hormonal breeding ground. Couldn't wait 'till I graduated. Just six and a half months away. One hundred and ninety-eight days. And eleven hours.

Which is why, when it all came down to it, it took me by complete surprise. Why target me? Making my way through the gauntlet, I didn't notice when Jessica stuck out her foot and some other candidate for Miss Congeniality pushed me from behind. You know how they say that things happen in slow motion? Well, no shit. I saw my books fly, bounce, and land in a nice spray pattern on the hall floor. I tried to bring my foot quickly in front of me to avoid The Face Plant. Nope. It only served to launch me and I am air bound, arms out in front. Some poor unsuspecting soul was walking by and I grabbed the jeaned legs. This fucker was the lucky recipient of The Flying Klutz and was about to save my life. I've got my arms wrapped around his thighs when all of a sudden, the jeans started slipping down. Oh shit, no belt. My eyes were locked on some guy's semi-exposed crotch, inches away from his gray boxer briefs. With a feeling of dread I slowly lifted my eyes until they locked on to none other than….…Edward. Fucking. Cullen... Of fucking course.

His hands were hooked under my armpits and he was looking down at me with a crooked smile. I'd seen that crooked smile on him a couple of times. Once when he talked Mr. Banner out of a class AND a term paper. The other when he left Ms. Cope's class in the beginning of the year. He had just met with her behind closed doors and the whisper was that he was getting some kind of exemption from something. Whatever. God, I love that smile and now it was directed toward me.

He carried all my weight and lifted me to my feet. I couldn't help but get one more glimpse of his crotch on my way up.

"Hey, watch where you're going," he said, now frowning.

"I'm, I'm so sorry. Someone….from behind….fell….just grabbed….break fall…."

"Well, are you all right?" he interrupted.

He released me and I noticed that he still hadn't pulled his pants up. Like a magnet I looked down again and turned a hot shade of beet red. He followed my gaze.

"Maybe you should wear a belt," I stupidly suggested. I was an idiot.

"So, now you know… briefs, not boxers," he chuckled.

Edward bent down to help me pick up my books and my bag. The bell had rung by that time and all the perpetrators had left the area. Ms. Cope came out of her classroom to see what the commotion was about. Edward told her that I dropped my books, no problem. I noticed that he left my klutz maneuver out of it. She gave me a glare and told me to get to class. What a bitch. What did I ever do to her except ace her class?

I hurriedly took my books from his outstretched arms and left without another word, anxious to get the hell away from Edward. Fall into that hole I mentioned. As I turned the corner I glanced back and he was pulling up his pants with that crooked smile on his face.

English Lit was torture. Mean Girl Jessica was giggling with a couple of the other beauty queens about my acrobatics. I held out my middle finger to them and scratched my temple. They burst out in howls of laughter which set off Mrs. Effing who proceeded to jump on their asses. Good. I had my own triumphs.

When the bell rang I jumped up and was the first to get out the door. No way was I going to walk into another ambush.

The next class was Biology. I was excited as always to spy on Edward, but I wished I could put on some invisibility cloak like that Harry Potter guy. At least if I could be in my seat first, then I could just hunker down and not be noticed.

So I was the first in class and watched everyone filing in. Finally Edward was at the door and I quickly looked out the window until he took his seat two rows ahead and one to the right of me. He didn't look at me as far as I could tell. Thank God.

With a rap, Mr. Banner called the class to attention and droned on about our assignments. Very soon I settled back in my chair and fixed my gaze on Edward. At that same time, he leaned forward and put his elbows on the desk. My breath stopped. His shirt rode up revealing his pants which were suspiciously low. Too low. Lower than I'd ever seen them…. before this morning, that is. Again, the gray boxer briefs that I knew well. I couldn't take my eyes off of them, until, a little to the left, sticking out of his back pocket, were my Ray Ban sunglasses!

I sucked in a gasp. I quickly looked in my bag to see if I was mistaken. No, they were gone, now nestled in my dream man's pants. Holy hell.

Obviously he picked them up after my hasty retreat. Now what? I guess I will just write them off. Who needs sunglasses anyway? Charlie would kill me but I'll deal with him. The sun didn't come out much here, fucking rain capital of the Pacific. Maybe he'd throw them in the lost and found. I'll go right after class and make a report. Speak to Laura. Yeah, that's what I'll do…

"Ms. SWAN!"

"Yes, Mr. Banner?

"I said, what is the unique factor in the cellular structure of the spider monkey as opposed to the primitive ape?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't remember reading that in the chapters you assigned us. Sir."

"No, but we discussed it here not five minutes ago. Pay attention!"

Oh, dig me another hole. I slumped in my chair, my eyes in my lap. Shit, fuck. Never have I not known the answer or, at least, faked it well. I peeked up at Edward. God, where was a damn magic cloak when you needed one. Then, as I was watching him, he took his left hand and slowly, I mean slowly, brought it down to his side, then back to his pocket. He hooked his long fingers around my sunglasses and pulled them out, slowly bringing them up and held them by his ear, then laid them quietly on the left corner of his desk. Slowly he grabbed his neck and gently kneaded his beautiful bronze hair with his long fingers.

The whole thing took more than a minute. I knew because I held my breath the whole time. My eyes were as big as saucers. Did I just see what I saw? That was intentional …. wasn't it? Who moved that slowly? But what did it mean? Okay, he had my sunglasses. I got it. Was I going to have to beg for them? Because I won't . I'll just sacrifice them to the Get Your Butt Back In Bed And Start All Over Again God. Tomorrow would be a better day.

Now I didn't want the class to end for a different reason. I had no clue what came next. My mind was racing and, of course, my heart too. But, sure as shit, the bell rang and as the chairs shuffled, I bent down to pick up my stack of books on the floor. When I stood up, there he was. Sitting on the edge of his desk with his chair as a footrest, facing me. My sunglasses were hooked onto the neck of his shirt. He winked. He WINKED!

If I had any spit, I would've gulped. I walked the five steps to his desk.

"Um." Ugh, Miss Fetching.

"I found your sunglasses but you left so quickly…."

"Keep 'em." There, I released them. I felt better already.

"Surely you don't mean that. I have a suggestion. Why don't you meet me after school today and I'll give them back to you."

Okay, I was confused and I was having a little trouble hearing him over the roar of the blood rushing in my ears.

"What? Why?"

"You heard me. I have a couple of questions I want to ask you."

"Can't you just spit them out here?"

"No…now is not the time or place."

What the fuck? Okay, get a grip. You can handle this. You're being an idiot loser. Ninja 'tude!

"Fine. Name the time and place and I'll be there. Do I need to study for anything?"

He laughed out loud. "Funny girl. See you at the field. Top bleacher. At 3:30 pm. Don't be late."

"Fine."

I turned on my heel, heading for the door and hurriedly merged with the stream of students making their way to class, my heart pounding, a feeling of exhilaration buzzing in my head and arms. Two more hours.

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

I saw her coming. Like a bullet shot from a gun. Bella. Shy, pretty, but a complete loner. I had seen her hovering around groups of people. It was odd, not like she wanted to be included in the conversation but that she WAS included, just not participating. A fly on the wall.

I had seen her looking at me. Correction, FELT her looking at me. With all the chatter around the school, there's almost a bubble of quiet that surrounded her. I could use some calm in my life. Oh, no one sees it, no one knows My Big Secret. No one except Rosalie.

Rosalie Cope. Art History teacher. Second year here at Forks High School. Beautiful, blond, with a figure that the guys jerk off to. And my lover for the past three months. You hear about these things. "Oh, it started out so innocently... some special tutoring after class... we developed a special bond... one thing led to another." No, there was no innocence about it. Rosalie locked on to me and wouldn't let go from the first day of class when she asked me to stay afterwards. I was still in my seat as she closed the door behind the last student to leave. She walked back to her desk and leaned against it, stretching her long smooth legs in front of her, her arms crossed.

"Edward Cullen."

"Yes, Ms. Cope?"

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No, Ms. Cope."

"You're here because I chose you. You will meet me at my home on Wednesday night. I will teach you things none of these brainless cheerleaders can. You will have the time of your life."

What the...! I didn't remember seeing this on my schedule. I was pretty sure this was improper, immoral, unethical and illegal. Which is why I considered it. I didn't think I even had a choice, Ms. Cope was pretty damn sure about herself. Like she had done this before. So let me examine the situation. Here's this gorgeous woman, high round tits, lean and sexy. Single, probably early thirties, and making a proposition that I could not refuse. I swallowed.

"What time should I be there, Ms. Cope?"

She walked slowly to me and slid between me and my desk. She hiked up her tight skirt just enough and lifted her right leg, placing her foot on my chair next to my hip. Then she reached out and took my left hand and held my fingers out to slowly guide them up the inside of her raised leg, past her knee, along her thigh, disappearing under the hem of her skirt. I froze, then pulled my hand away. My dick was throbbing against my pants.

She tipped my chin up to look in my eyes.

"Nine o'clock at this address. And call me Rosalie," she said as she slipped a piece of folded paper in my shirt pocket.

With that, she pushed her hem down and walked back to her desk.

In a daze, I gathered my books and simply left the room. I didn't look back, literally or figuratively. I would begin the most thrilling and the scariest time of my life.

Now I've just propositioned Bella. It has not escaped me that I did the same thing to her as Rosalie did to me. Cornered her in a classroom and coerced her to meet me. I was insane. I was about to betray a very controlling and vindictive woman and at the same time ruin the life of a sweet and unassuming girl. But I was craving for some peace in my life. Inside, my mind was raging, eager to make sense of a world turned upside-down. Every Wednesday I had played the fool for Rosalie, her personal sexual fantasy toy. Being cool to anyone and everyone, male or female, who wanted to get close to me. For fear of the exposure. Of her punishment.

I wanted out. I wanted to talk to someone pure, quiet, calming.

I wanted to talk to Bella.

I ran my hands through my hair and twisted it 'till it hurt. It wasn't right, don't involve her.

Run, Bella, please don't show up.

* * *

**Would love your reviews.**

**We're going to get some back story next. Then Bella goes to the field.**


	2. Medallion

**Inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs and other articles of clothing.**

**I hope you like it. Some innocence, some smut, some intrigue.**

**Your reviews are so appreciated. Keep in mind, this is my first.**

**DEEP BOW to my new beta, Lindz26. Love her!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just adding my take on it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: MEDALLION**

**Bella POV**

There are times in my life when I just wanted to be alone, and times when I wanted to be in a sea of people walking like a ghost amongst them. Mostly the latter. I found power in that. Listening to their conversations, keeping a mental log of the latest boyfriend or girlfriend, who's got a little drug problem, who's in trouble with money, who's missing her period. I didn't really care one way or the other about the people and I didn't make judgments, I'm just nosy I guess. Charlie says I'm like Muzak, always there in the background. I never made my own music. And I never made trouble. It's not like I didn't have an opinion or a fucking attitude. I just didn't need the world to validate it. Some people called me a loner. But they didn't know that I'm not alone. Everyone kept me company.

Take Edward for instance. When I first saw him he was with his older brother Emmett. Emmett was a Senior and was getting ready to graduate. It's not hard to eavesdrop on Emmett; he's got a booming voice and a boisterous personality - almost the complete opposite of Edward who was soft spoken and reserved.

Emmett was showing Edward the ropes as he had just transferred from another school. I was sitting on a long table in the cafeteria listening to the weekend gossip, Mike Newton's group to the left and Jessica Stanley's group to the right. I had heard that Emmett's brother was going to finish out his Junior year here so it was no surprise when he showed up. What took me by surprise was how beautiful he was! Not big and husky like Emmett, but graceful, tall, and fucking handsome. He made 100% of the guys here look like country bumpkins, including my brother Jasper who was no slouch in the looks department.

My mouth dropped, as did all the girls on my table, and some of the guys.

"Well, fuck me, look what just walked in," said Jessica. "I'm going to have to get me some of Em's little brother. Dibs." Similar slurping sounds emanated from the gathered females.

"I heard he's adopted and that their Dad wanted him to come to live closer to him. You know he was at that boy's prep school in Oregon. It was so strict and he kept getting busted sneaking out at night." Thanks, Lauren.

I decided to get closer to hear Emmett's introduction of the huddled masses, so I took my tray to the salad bar and stood directly opposite from them. No one noticed, of course.

"Remember, always get here a little late, then you can see where the hot chicks are sitting. Jessica, over there will jump on you like flies on shit. I've done her. She's a nice fuck but talks too much. Newton in the green jacket has a thing for her but she couldn't give a shit about him so watch your back. Jealous little fucker."

"I won't get in their way."

"Ha, you may not have a choice. Here she comes now."

"Hi Emmett, how are you today? Love your shirt. Makes your eyes light up!"

"Hey, Jess. I wore it just for you, babe," he cooed back, giving her a light pat on her ass. "This is Edward. Edward, Jessica."

"Edward, such a gallant name. Welcome to our little whorehouse, I mean, school," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. Shit, what a skank.

She put her hand delicately on Edward's forearm and looked up at him doe-eyed, "If there's anything I can help you with while you're here, I'm at your service."

"I'll remember that. Do we have any classes together?" he asked, handing her his schedule.

"Let's see, Geometry, U.S History, Lit, Physics and French. Oooh," she squealed. "Last period French with me. I can't wait. You'll love Mr. Gigandet. He's a little pushover. I've got him wrapped around my finger."

Hmm, so I'll have him in my next class. Far fucking out.

"Then I'll see you there," he said with a smile as he folded up his schedule and stuck it in his back pocket.

"Mmmmm," Jessica purred and scampered back to her group. I wanted to gag. Way to pounce on the poor guy. I'll bet her fellow bitches got the "hands off" order. But I knew they always competed for the guys. This would be fun to watch.

Edward and Emmett turned and joined his table of Seniors, including my brother. Jasper was beautiful, too. Tall, with sandy hair and topaz eyes. He was my protector. He was probably the only one here who gave a shit about me. And I loved him. Which is why I was devastated that he enlisted in the Air Force. With only a month left in the school year, he had already made up his mind. Instead of applying to colleges he figured he would avoid all the hassle and just sign up. Jazz was not the patriotic, do anything for my country type of guy. It was like he had an epiphany one day and just did it. Boom, done. It came out of the fucking blue and Charlie and Alice were not happy, but what could they do? I had three more months left with him.

The rest of the school year was heaven for me and ended too fast. I loved stalking Edward, loved watching the way his body moved, the way he always ran his expressive hands through his hair when he was nervous, and the way he spoke. His fucking voice sent chills through me. I always noticed his clothes and what he was wearing. He looked good in everything... not like a model from a catalog, but really comfortable, not trying to impress anyone.

I heard that Edward was taking summer classes to make up for the lost credits when he transferred. I spent my last precious days hovering around Jazz whenever he was home. We don't talk much; he was like me in that way. So we'd listen to music together and he'd play his guitar while I just sat with him. He loved to play rock songs, but that summer they turned into bluesy ballads and I sensed a sadness in him. He must have been nervous about going away even though he told me he couldn't wait to leave. Being brave for me.

The day that Jasper left was like a wake at our house. Charlie, usually gruff and stoic, was close to tears. The only time I've ever seen him like that was when I fell from a tree and broke my leg in two places. He carried me across the field where we were camping, bouncing and stumbling, to the car. Fuck, that hurt! I was screaming bloody murder, yet I was only ten. But I saw sheer love and remorse in Charlie's eyes. And later he told me that it killed him to see me in pain. He would have done anything to shoulder that pain for me if he could. Alice, my step-mom, usually bubbly and full of confidence, was a nervous wreck. I couldn't remember the last time she didn't take charge of a situation and make sure it was right. She was in the kitchen trying to bake some cookies for Jazz to take with him, but after three batches, two of which were burnt, she salvaged a small Zip Lock of his favorite, the newly dubbed Coconut Military Macaroons.

While they were self-combusting, I huddled with Jazz in his bedroom. I was sitting on the floor leaning against his bed. He was finishing up his packing, making sure that he had all his electronic gear.

"This fucking sucks."

"Hey, watch your mouth!" he scolded, then shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "Naw, you're entitled, I guess. It does fucking suck."

"Tell me why you're going, Jazz. This isn't like you."

"I just have to, Bells. I have to get away from here. This small town is rubbing me the wrong way."

"But college would have been a good escape. And a lot safer."

"I need to really test myself, Bells. I need to see what kind of man I am. My confidence is shot and this training is going to really put me through the wringer. I want that. I want to be challenged and feel the pain... physically and mentally."

I looked at him with what I'm sure was a confused look. Jazz had always exuded a quiet confidence. Something told me that this was personal so I didn't push it.

"I'm going to miss you. Charlie and Alice are going to be getting on my ass _only_ now. It's not fair; the last one gets all the shit. It's too much attention. I almost envy you." My whine went well with my pity stew.

Jasper knelt down in front of me and took off his medallion hanging from a brown leather cord. It was his favorite and he was never without it. It was a bas relief of a lion in a bronze frame the size of a nickel. "Here, put this on. Whenever you feel nervous or scared, you can hold it and think of me watching your back. You know, give you courage."

I slipped it over my head, kissed the warm metal and tucked it into my neckline. "Thanks," I mumbled.

He patted my head like I was a child, instead of just thirteen months younger than him, and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "You better email me. Even though I don't answer right away, I want to know how you're doing."

I nodded, unable to speak without breaking down like a little wimp. He picked up his duffel bag and we went downstairs.

And now I've come to this. Standing at the entrance to Robsten Field, our school football stadium, staring at the bleachers, my eyes traveled up to the top bleacher. There HE is. I was a little early, but he was already in his place. Thank God. My fucking insecurities were kicking in whispering that this was all a set up. That Edward was going to stand me up and there was going to be a fucking video on You Tube with me sitting all alone waiting for the no-show. Ha! Not going to happen. He's here, I'm here and I was shitting in my pants. I reached down in my blouse and grabbed Jazz' medallion. He's right, it did calm me down. I could feel my feet at least. Maybe I wouldn't fall flat on my face climbing the mountain of bleachers. Jesus.

Well, since I'm not totally fearless, I decided to climb from the side and _walk_ over to him. I'm not an idiot. It even gave me a chance to observe him without his knowing. And what I saw was startling. Edward was leaning down with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He looked as if his puppy dog just died. I'd never seen him hang his head down or be anything but upbeat. Oh god, he's regretting his decision to meet with me already. Well, fuck it, this wasn't my idea. Let's get this show on the road.

"Ahem, I see you're early."

"Oh, you showed up," his tone full of what sounded like regret.

What the fucking gall.

"Hey, this was YOUR idea to drag me out here, remember! So if you'll just give me my sunglasses, I'll leave you alone with your conscience."

He didn't move, just stared at me. I dropped my outstretched hand so I didn't feel like a fucking street beggar. After what seemed like an eternity, he stood up and grabbed the front of my jacket and pulled me to the end of the bleachers where he released me and sat down. Oh, I see. From this end there was a large equipment box that visually blocked our position from anyone looking up. Someone would have to be in the corner of the far end of the field to see us. It was a sanctuary and I imagined that Edward had sought solitude here before.

Again, he just seemed to ignore me, looking all depressed. I was beginning to feel afraid. This was all wrong, out of sync. What the hell. I decided to just sit down and wait for him to find his tongue. I rubbed my medallion through my blouse, seeking the comfort I knew it provided.

When he finally looked up at me with incredibly sad eyes, I said softly, "You said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes, Bella." He said my _name_. I shuddered. "What would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Whaaat? Ha! Such a tease!**

**Hang in there, smut is next, promise.**

**I'm jumping back and forth in time a bit, but I'll settle down soon.**

**Love to hear from you.**


	3. Hoodie

**Inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs and other articles of clothing. (Thanks Phoenix!)**

**I hope you like it. More smut than innocence, some intrigue.**

**Your reviews are so appreciated. Keep in mind, this is my first.**

**MAHALO NUI LOA to my beta, Lindz26. Flower leis to her!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just adding my take on it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: HOODIE**

**Edward POV**

My life was about to change again. If I could get the balls to actually do this, it was going to take some fucking heroic maneuvering. Not just from me, but from Bella, too. It was almost abusive to put her in the middle. But I needed her so badly.

Rosalie would not be happy. In fact, she would be murderous. I didn't know the depths of her jealousy but I could imagine. I'd seen the surface layers. She wasn't like that in the beginning.

The first Wednesday was like a dream. A dream that should have never come true. I didn't know what to wear when you're meeting your teacher to have sex. I figured at least some clean clothes and a shower. I wore a t-shirt and jeans and, at the last minute, I grabbed my hoodie. I wanted to be as incognito as possible. I arrived at Rosalie's at nine sharp. Somehow, I got the feeling she liked punctual. There were just a couple of lighted windows in the house, all upstairs. When I knocked on the door, it swung open slightly. I took it as an invitation to enter and closed the door behind me.

There was only one way to go and that was upstairs, towards the light. I climbed slowly and entered a bedroom. It didn't look like her bedroom because it was so sparse. There weren't any pictures or knickknacks, just a bed, a couple of chairs and a hundred candles. I walked in and from behind me the door softly closed. I whirled around to see Rosalie leaning against the door facing me. She was still dressed in her work clothes, white blouse tucked into a slim skirt, and black pumps. Pretty plain, if you call the sexy teacher uniform plain. I kind of imagined a lace teddy, but what the hell did I know. I'd never done this before.

Oh, I'd come close. Making out in the back seat of my roommate's car, groping, sweaty, fucking twisted in the small space tangled in bra straps and seat belts. But not this. I was going to let her lead me into my manhood.

"Hello Edward." God her voice was two levels huskier here than in class. My heart beat a little faster.

"Hi Ms. Cope. I mean, Rosalie."

"Just relax," she purred. "Have you ever fucked a girl before Edward?" she asked as she slowly circled me and removed my hoodie. My legs were lead weights.

"Well, I mean, I..."

"I take that as a no. That's good, Edward. I want to be your first. Come here." She took my hands and clasped them behind her waist and pulled her body up to mine making contact along every inch, every curve of her breasts, her stomach, her waist, her hips, her thighs. She was tall and because of her heels, we were almost the same height. I could feel her breath on my lips and I opened my mouth to inhale it. It smelled like... cinnamon. Like she had just chewed some gum. "Don't move," she breathed.

Slowly she started to press harder and methodically slid her full body against mine. Down, then up, then down, and up again. I closed my eyes. By then, I was fucking hard and my dick was feeling up her entire body. She took my hand and walked me to one of the chairs, pulling off my t-shirt.

She took three steps back and started to undress herself. There was no music in the room, only the occasional crackle of the candles, but she moved as if a song played in her head. Her eyes were closed and her hips swayed as she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Oh, fuck, her legs! Then she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and peeled it away exposing her tits and tight stomach, finally her arms. She continued to sway in the candlelight wearing her bra and panties and three-inch black pump heels. My dick jumped. I was glad she had her eyes closed because I would have felt embarrassed to stare at her so blatantly, like the fucking schoolboy that I was. At least I remembered to close my mouth.

Then she stepped out of the puddle of clothes and stood in front of me. She leaned into my face, her long blond hair falling in my eyes, and she straddled me. I could feel her skin now. Fucking silk. Smooth and glowing in the light. She reached behind her and undid her bra. Out spilled her full, round breasts. They weren't huge, but they were fucking beautiful. And her nipples were hard. I brought my right hand up and touched her dark circle with my thumb, massaging her nipple in little circles. She whimpered. She started to grind down on my dick tipping her head back. I brought up both my hands and cupped her breasts and buried my face in them, licking them with the tip of my tongue until I got to the nipples. One by one I nibbled and sucked them until she was moaning and grabbing my hair. Oh my god, she was so tasty. This was the wet dream of every guy in school and I was living it. I was going to lose it. I struggled not to come but her fucking whimpering and her arching her back for me was killing me. She seemed to sense my hesitation so she jumped off me and pulled me onto the big bed behind her.

I quickly kicked off my Nike's and shimmied out of my pants and briefs. She whipped off her panties and black pumps and now we were naked. I looked at her full body and let all my breath out with a long, soft whistle. Fucking perfection.

"Do you like it, Edward?" she cooed.

"You're beautiful. Yes."

"It's yours, Edward. Only for you... if you give me what I want."

"What do you want?"

"Complete loyalty, Edward. As long as I know you are mine, then we can do this every week. This body is yours." She gracefully extended her smooth leg straight up, her toes pointed to the ceiling like a ballerina… or a stripper, and slowly drew her fingers from her calf, to her thigh, then dipped them in her crotch where they lingered for a second. I was mesmerized. When her fingers continued their path up her stomach, they left a slick trail of dewy moisture.

Oh. My. Fucking. God. Mine. Every week. This cannot be true. If it hadn't gone this far, I would have thought that Emmett was punking me. But here she was naked, whipping me up into a froth. Fuck, yeah. I wanted to do it.

I reached out to stroke her breast. She snatched my hand and stilled it in hers. "No dear boy. I want to hear you to say it." She waited, her eyes flashing in the flicker of the candlelight. "Say it... out loud."

"I'm yours."

As she smiled and stared into my eyes, she guided my hand between her legs and stroked her pussy with the full length of my trembling fingers. Fuck, she was so wet. My dick jumped again as I continued to fumble around trying to find her clit. She took my middle finger and pressed it into her pearl and she started rubbing my finger into her. Holy shit. My breath sped up as I rubbed quicker and her moaning got louder. I was so hard and ready that I was afraid again that I wasn't going to make it. She reached behind me and produced a rubber and neatly rolled it over my sensitive dick at the same time stroking my balls. I never thought it could be an erotic act but it turned me on even more. She immediately pressed it to her wet, slick opening, sliding it into her so roughly that I thought I was going to rip her apart. We started pumping each other faster and faster. She had my ass and she was thrusting against me so hard that I couldn't hold it any longer. Then she screamed as she dug her nails into my flesh and threw her head back. That did it. My muscles tensed as I came into her in waves, my groan rising from my chest and through my clenched teeth. Every throb of my dick was matched by the rhythmic pulse of her warm, tightening walls, prolonging my climax.

We both froze for a while, with only the sounds of our panting and the crackling candles. I was still supporting my weight with my arms. She guided me to the bed at her side and slipped out from under me. I was numb and at the same time hyper sensitive. I remember the smell of her sheets and the breeze blowing in from the window making the flames flicker and cooling the sweat from my skin. I remember hearing her soft footsteps and water running. I remember the way the mix of her perfume and her natural smell lingered on my hands and fingertips. My breathing settled to an easy rhythm.

I was then that I realized that my will had surrendered, collapsed in a heap at her figurative doorstep. I now knew what ecstasy felt like, how to define it. And I was hooked.

When I looked up she was sitting on the chair with nothing on but my hoodie, her bare ass hardly covered and her tits peaking out between the zippered edges. She was lighting a cigarette. Oh, great. Carlisle is going to think I've started smoking again when he gets a whiff of my clothes. I'm going to have to throw them in the wash before Esme does. She did look fucking hot though. I'll never look at my hoodie the same way again.

"Edward." Rosalie snapped me out of my internal rambling. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. How old are you?"

She wagged her finger admonishing me. "Seventeen," she said with a chuckle.

Yeah, right. "How long have you been seventeen?"

"Oh, a while, Edward. Twice as long as you." I knew it.

"Why me, Ms. Co...err, Rosalie?"

"It's nothing personal, Edward. I just like a good fuck and I don't like to share. We'll work on your, um, stamina. It won't take long. You show a lot of promise."

She sounded like she was writing in my report card to my parents. 'Short attention span but will tutor after school. Good potential.' If I wasn't so fucking elated, I would have been offended.

"It's time to go, Edward. One more thing. You shall never speak of this to anyone. I can't tolerate locker room talk with the boys. Or girls, for that matter. Not a word. I'll deny it ever happened... and then I'll ruin you."

A fucking chill shot up my spine. If my dick wasn't soft by now, that sent it cowering _behind_ my balls. I slid off the bed, gathered my clothes and went to find the bathroom.

By the time that I came out she had taken my hoodie off and hung it on the doorknob. Rosalie was standing next to it completely naked, with the exception of her black pumps and a seductive smile. As I walked to the door and reached out to turn the knob, she stepped up to me and dug her hands into my hair pulling my head to hers. She ran the tip of her tongue over my lips until they parted, and then breathed into my mouth, "See you next week." Covering my mouth she sucked my tongue into hers, pulling it, massaging it. I pushed back, rubbing my hands along her smooth back and then I cupped her ass and lifted her roughly, slamming her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around me as I found her vagina and finger-fucked her, grunting with every thrust. Oh my god, she was so wet again, and I was throbbing against my pants. She moaned deep in her throat, still sucking on my tongue. Fuck, we were going for round two, but just as I was struggling with the buttons of my jeans, she pushed me away and held me against the wall, panting like an animal. Staring into my eyes, she took my wet fingers, rubbed her clit for a few seconds, and then put them in her mouth, sucking her juice. Finally, without another word, she opened the door and shoved me and my hoodie out into the hall, quietly closing the door again.

Fuck. Me.

That's how it rolled with Rosalie, I quickly learned. It was an emotional roller-coaster. One minute she's driving me to ecstasy, the next I'm reduced to begging her not to pull away, or to ignore her wicked and demeaning words just to hang on to whatever shred of dignity I had left. Whatever she wanted from me, she got. We did it in every room of the house, except her bedroom. She often got rough which scared me for how I would react to her when I was feeling so resentful, but mostly it was the mind fuck. She was a seductress, an unapologetic tease, with no regard for my feelings. And I was her fool.

My dream had turned into a nightmare.

When Bella's soft voice interrupted my reverie I lifted my head. Bella. She was like a drink of fresh, clear water. Her long brown hair shone in the sunlight, her small frame poised offensively as if ready for a fight. And she looked a little pissed which made me laugh inside.

Shit! I was hoping she wasn't going to come. She was now giving me an out. I could give her the sunglasses and never see her again. As I stared at her my stomach tensed up in a knot and I knew that I was hopelessly traveling on a doomsday path. More so than ever I wanted Bella at my side.

* * *

**You would think, what's the problem? But Rob has seen Rosalie's vindictive side. That's later.**

**Review 'em if you got 'em.**

**The Big Reveal, next.**


	4. Ray Bans

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs and other articles of clothing. (Thanks Pheonix!)**

**I hope you like it.**

**I love your reviews... even negative ones! Tells me what resonates with you and what pisses you off!**

**ALL HAIL to my beta, Lindz26. She rocks!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: RAY BANS**

**Bella POV**

I shut my eyes tightly and kept them shut. I didn't know why except that it seemed to help in blocking out noise, thoughts, someone asking me to be his girlfriend...

"Bella?" There's that voice again.

"Bella, please open your eyes. Look at me."

And so I did. That voice like a warm bath, relaxing my tensed shoulders, the crease in my forehead, the muscles in my eyelids. Edward was staring at me intently, concern written in his green eyes. He was sitting on the lower bench leaning forward, my knees between his parted legs.

Man, I was so confused. This did not make any sense. This was crazy talk. I was the victim of a cruel hoax after all and I looked around for Jessica Stanley in the bushes with a hidden camera. I wanted to run but his eyes kept me bolted to my seat. Instead, I attacked.

"Why the fuck would you say such a thing? I don't know you and you don't know me. We've said possibly ten words to each other, ever, and they were all today. Why would you ask me to be your girlfriend? You're mean, Edward Cullen. You're playing with me." I saw him physically cringe at my tirade like he had just been punched in the gut, his arms wrapped around his stomach. Instinctively I reached out, putting my hands on his shoulders.

He leaned forward and mumbled into his chest, "No truer words have ever been spoken. I'm mean and selfish. I'm treating you exactly like I've been treated... propositioning you without even giving you the opportunity to know me, feel comfortable with me. I don't know how to have a real relationship. I'm so tired. I just want it to end, peacefully, have it go away and no one gets hurt." His voice dropped as if he was speaking his inner thoughts out loud. Not intending to have an audience. Then, he lowered his head down and gently laid it on my knees.

I gulped so hard, surely he must have heard me, except that he seemed to be in his own world. I lifted my hand and ran my nails lightly over his scalp, drawing lines in his beautiful, long hair from his crown to his neck. He exhaled all his breath and wrapped his arms around my calves.

Now... before today, I would be having a fucking wet dream right about at this moment. But somehow, there was nothing sexual about Edward holding me while I caressed his hair. He looked so broken that I felt more protective than anything else. This was a new side of him never, ever presented in the halls of our school and I must admit that I felt honored that he chose me to share it with. We stayed this way for a long time and I took the opportunity to go over what he said.

Edward was in trouble, I had no doubt. Someone was not treating him well and he was taking it out on himself and possibly on me. He almost sounded suicidal and I swore to myself that I would never let that happen. Had no fucking clue how to prevent that but this world could not be without this beautiful creature who had his head on my lap... and my legs in his embrace... I shuddered. For some reason, he wanted to try to have a "real relationship" with me. Still no clue why, but I was past putting up a resistance. I had been imagining myself as Mrs. Cullen for months, after all.

On one condition.

Edward stirred. He lifted his head to look at me and immediately dropped his arms, self-consciously. I stifled a chuckle as he now had a nice little denim pattern etched in his cheek. He rubbed it.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Did I fall asleep?"

"You seemed to. That's some evasive action just to not answer my question," I prodded.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I have some explaining to do. But first, you answer _me_. Are you at all interested? In me, I mean? When you ran into me today, I realized that you were someone who could help me. But I don't even know if you like me, if you _want_ to help me. I... I have to know." God, he seemed so insecure right now. Was he that damaged?

"On one condition. That you level with me. You said some wild things before you took a snooze. I want to know what I'm getting into." Hey, I was proud of myself.

He stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of me, deep in thought. He pushed out a sigh of surrender. "That's totally fair. In all honesty, I want to tell you, which is why I asked you to come here. Not to ask you to be my girlfriend. I mean, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that."

Oh, great, he's taking it back.

"You're different, Bella. You're not like the other girls who scream in my ear, grab my clothes, and push themselves on me, always wanting something, some piece of my soul. I'm not used to that. I went to an all-boys school before this. I was a loner. The first time I saw you, I recognized myself."

"But you're so popular. You... you're so, well, good looking, that you attract everyone to you. And, believe me, they love you. I know the talk among the girls. I hear it all."

"Yeah, I've noticed that about you. You're always around listening to peoples' conversations. So, um, what have you heard about... um... Ms. Cope?" he said her name like he didn't want to wake the baby.

"Ms. Cope? Art history? Only that all the guys want to do her. What does she have to do with anything?"

He stopped in his tracks and bent over, putting his hands on his knees for support, as if he was going to throw up. Instead, he clasped his hands behind his neck like he was doing a really good stomach crunch from a standing up position. I thought he was going to fall over. Such a strange reaction over a teacher unless... oh, no. My eyes widened but I kept my fucking mouth shut and waited. This was Edward's story.

He popped up so fast, it startled me. All the blood had pooled in his head so his face was beet red. Then he arched his back and with his arms stretched out to his sides as if he was offering his pain to the sky, he let out a guttural scream, "Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggghh!"

Holy Mother Mary! I froze in place, my hands clasped over my mouth, eyes watering.

Finally he crumpled to the floor, his fingers twisted in his hair, moaning, "It's me, Bella, me. I'm the one who's doing her. Or, she's doing me. Whatever. I'm caught in a fucking maze that I can't get out of without causing some real damage. She's controlling as hell, she won't let me go until she's ready to. When she's bored, I guess. But I want out now. I can't take the lying and the games. The fucking games. I'm not a saint, Bella. But I'm not a psycho either. Although, I think I'm losing my mind. I can't go on. I need it to end. I'm not gong to make it."

Uh, oh. There's that talk again. "Whoa, Edward, please calm down. So you're having an affair with a teacher. Worse things could happen." I sounded cool and collected, but I was somewhat freaked out. Teacher-student sex? Holy shit! And what the fuck did I know about dating? Nothing, that's what. I'm clueless in how to help him. Ugh, here goes. "It's painful but people break up all the time, and I'm sure you'll handle it fine and she'll move on, you know? You both will." Okay, that sounded pretty good. "But shouldn't you be talking to her? Why are you telling _me_ this, of all people?"

"Because you're the exact opposite of Rosalie." Thanks, I think. "You're so accepting. Hell, you have to be to orbit everyone like a damn satellite and not start to fucking hate humanity. And..." his voice relaxed, "because I need you by my side when this thing busts wide open. You have a very calming effect on me. I don't know how you do it. I've been so nervous over this and yet I fall asleep in your lap! Do you have any idea what that means?"

"That we're married now?" One can hope.

He laughed out loud. "Funny girl. Again. Bella, it's dangerous. SHE's dangerous. She can't find out about us meeting like this. She can't know that you mean anything to me or she'll target you. Ruthless Rosalie." He shuddered and dropped his head on the bench. "This is so wrong."

Shit, I kind of wanted to flaunt this in Jessica's face. Oh, well. I have patience. I dropped down to the floor of my row of the bleachers and pulled his face up to mine. He looked at me with such sad eyes, yet still so beautiful. I was so close to him that I could feel his breath on me. My heart skipped a beat. "Edward Cullen, you must dump that bitch!"

"Pfft. Just like that, huh?" he asked tiredly.

"However you need to do it. That's your call. But you've got to end all this torment. Get some ninja 'tude." He looked at me perplexed and I sighed. "Yes, I'll help you, of course. I'll be your friend and wave my Zen vibes all over you from the shadows. Whatever the hell you want. Because you see, I care for you, Edward. From the moment I saw you, I wanted to be with you."

"Really, you do? You did?" Fuck, damaged man.

I leaned forward and held his head in my hands. This was going to be the boldest thing I had ever done in my whole life. I softly kissed his left eyelid, then his right eyelid. I kissed his cheeks under his eyes, and the corners of his mouth. I hovered over his lips and sucked in his breath before I lightly met his lips with mine. He whimpered and I felt his breathing quicken.

"Sweet Bella. I needed that." He met my lips again, harder. "I need you." Edward tilted his head and sucked on my parted lips, massaging them with his open mouth, our tongues found each other. I felt my stomach flip while my heart pounded in my chest.

Oh my god. I was getting French-kissed by Edward. Fucking. Cullen.

I opened my eyes so that I could witness this. His eyes were almost closed and behind his lashes the sliver of his green eyes were fixed on mine. I started to smile under his lips, and then to laugh, I was so giddy. Edward pulled away and looked at me with soft eyes and that goddamn crooked smile. We just stared at each other with stupid adolescent grins on our faces.

"Why am I happy right now when my life is so fucked up?" he wondered out loud.

I had no answer. I was kind of asking myself the same thing. He climbed over the bench between us, gathered me into his arms, and held me tightly. Something was poking me and I reached next to my ear, releasing my Ray Bans from the neck of his shirt. Huh, I had forgotten all about these, the original purpose of this fateful little rendezvous. He smiled down at me. "You can have them back, now. Good trade."

I started to shiver as the sun sank below the highest bleacher. Edward pulled out his blue plaid long sleeve shirt that I had ogled him in so many times before. He held it out for me to slip my arms into, then he wrapped me up and cradled me in his embrace again. I bent my head down and inhaled deeply which seemed to amuse him.

"Looking for something?" he chuckled.

"I always wondered what it smelled like. Call me crazy." He kissed my head and chuckled again.

"Edward, how will this work when we're in school tomorrow. I'd like to know what to expect."

"She'll be watching... as always, although I never see her. But I find out later when we're... um, together. I'm sure our little dance in the hall this morning has not escaped her attention. We can't be normal, Bella. I need to insulate you. No talking or touching. That's the rule. Oh, and on a need-to-know basis only. I'm sorry."

My forehead crinkled as I frowned at these new rules. I really wanted to test today's developments on the rest of the female population of Forks High School, but ironically, I was going to experience the exact opposite. And what's with this need-to-know shit? I suddenly realized that this was going to be a delicate dance and that if I was going to help Edward at all, he was going to have to be the lead.

For now.

"I'll take you home, Bella." And on that somber note, under the cover of darkness, began the long journey to reclaim Edward's soul.

* * *

**This is like the end of Part I... If I knew what I was doing.**

**Would love to hear from you. Reviews make my day! Plus, I have no idea who's reading, so it really helps.**


	5. Plaid Shirt

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs and other articles of clothing. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5: PLAID SHIRT**

**Bella POV**

I have this theory about lying. If it is to advance the greater good, then it's allowable. Okay, I realize that there's a lot of subjective wiggle room in that statement but I can only operate from _my_ perspective, after all. You know, _subjective_.

So with this operating standard, I've kept Charlie and Alice very happy parents, secure in the knowledge that their daughter is a normal and responsible teenage individual. Which is not altogether false, it's just not the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. I really believe that parents want to be oblivious to some things. I mean, Charlie often asks me something, then quickly interrupts me with his hand up saying, "Never mind, I don't want to know." So I oblige. You would never think that he is the Chief of Police the way he lets things slide. I've never discussed this with Jazz, however, I suspect that he feels the same way.

God, I miss him.

Anyway, back to the honesty issue. Things were going to get a lot more complicated due to my new alliance with Edward (what else would you call it? We're not really dating, can't even be friends in public and you don't keep your girlfriend hidden in the back closet.) I didn't think that telling Charlie and Alice about him at this early stage would be very helpful. They would have a thousand questions that I couldn't answer.

Getting ready for dinner that evening, for instance, I had to explain the newly acquired blue plaid shirt that I was wearing. Yes, I had convinced Edward that I needed something to remind me of him to keep me focused. I secretly wanted to use it like a boyfriend shirt. Something I could wrap around me and bury my face in, imagining that he was sharing it with me. Edward was more than willing to release it to me.

I was setting the table while Alice appraised me. "Where did you get that god awful shirt from? It doesn't look like it came from your Dad's or Jasper's closet. I would have weeded that one out already." She was such a clothes horse. How many times has she tried to get me interested in the coordinated outfits that she brought home for me from the shop where she worked? I always revert back to my boring jeans, t-shirts and sweaters. But she keeps trying, God love her.

"Oh, this? We had a project outdoors today and I didn't have my jacket so one of the guys tossed me this spare shirt of his. I forgot to give it back. I like it though and I think I'll keep it. I don't think he'd mind." Rule No. 1, keep the lie as close as possible to the truth.

"Ugh. Well, don't wear it in public." Not a problem! I'm not the only person who would recognize it. "Oh, and set the table for three more places, your Dad's bringing home company."

"Who?"

"His deputies, you know, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara and a new one named Seth."

Cool, I liked Jacob. He had such a sunny disposition which was a good balance to Charlie's. They made a great team. After the table was set and Alice was back in the kitchen, I retreated to my room with homework as my excuse.

I logged onto the internet and did a Google search on Rosalie Cope. Hey, Edward was too emotional to think clearly about this. I, on the other hand, was anxious to find out what I could about this fucking predatory bitch. There had to be some laws that were being broken, and teaching ethics shit, too.

But I got nothing. Similar name? Facebook? I tried all kinds of searches on social websites. Nada.

I looked up Washington State Sex Offender Registry,

Department of Justice National Sex Offender Registry,

FBI Sex Offender Registry,

Immigration and Customs Enforcement Sex Offender site. Nothing.

My head was spinning. I couldn't take it anymore. After almost an hour wading through a sea of swamp scum and their heinous records, all I could do was to put my head down on my desk and cry. My poor Edward. I realized now the gravity of his predicament and how scared he must be.

I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm sorry for your pain, your fear, and the fucking supposed adult that is letting you down. How my heart is breaking for you. I wiped my face with his shirt.

"We are going to get Rosalie out of your life if it's the last thing we do." I declared out loud. Then I turned off my laptop and went downstairs to greet our guests.

"There she is! Hi, Bella." Jacob greeted me. Between Jacob, Quil and the new guy, the small living room was dwarfed. He was looking so good with his dark Indian skin and his muscles straining against his uniform. As always, his smile lit up the room.

"Wassup, Jacob. It's so good to see you. Man, you keep getting taller. How's Leah?"

"Aw, she's just fine. Still keeping me in line. Running rings around me." We all laughed knowing Leah and her commando personality. She was beautiful, though, and the love of Jacob's life. I guess you could say they were soul mates.

Alice was a really good cook and she loved to have a lot of hungry mouths to feed. It was something she missed with Jazz out of the house. We had an easy dinner with our friends, telling fishing tales and jokes. Charlie always got so animated when Jacob was around. It was fun to see. We got to know Seth, who was younger and learning the ropes. We talked about Jazz, who Jacob knew well and we all agreed that we didn't peg him for the military route.

By the time dinner was finished it was late for a school night, so the guys made excuses to leave. I followed them out. Halfway between the front door and their squad car, I stopped Jacob, while the others continued on.

"Hey, can I ask you something, Jake?"

"Sure, Bells, anything. You know that."

"Okay, this is going to sound stupid, but what is the minimum legal age for sex in Washington?"

He put his hand on my shoulder and bent down to look me in the eye. "For consensual sex? Sixteen for opposite sexes, eighteen for the same sex . Is there something you want to discuss? Has Charlie given you the talk yet?"

I rolled my eyes, "I know about the birds and the bees, Jake. I'm just thinking about the legal stuff, you know?" It was amazing how I could say these things to Jacob. No way would I ask Charlie.

"Okay, well I want you to call me whenever you need to. You have a safe place to go to, Bella. I've known you since you were born. You're like a sister to me. Don't forget, okay?"

Just then I caught Charlie standing at the door waving. "Sure, sure. Thanks, Jake. I better go inside and do the dishes. It was great having you guys over tonight." And with that I made a hasty retreat. I didn't have time to ask him about _non-consensual_ sex. Jacob would have pounced on that one and all hell would break loose.

I was whipped. This had been the longest, most momentous, stupendous and any other fucking word meaning awesome, day of my whole life. As I got ready for bed, I took a mental inventory of Edward, not wanting to forget the day. His sad and probing green eyes, his long bronze hair, his graceful hands. He was as beautiful close up as he was from afar. I kept reliving Edward saying that he wanted me and needed me, the feel of his lips and his tongue exploring my mouth. The tender way he held me and kept me warm. I had a hard time believing that this was all real. The last thing I did was to hang up my new plaid shirt from a hook on the wall.

My Edward shrine.

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Only Emmett was at home which was a good thing. Carlisle and Esme must still be working at his doctor's office. Sometimes, even after all the patients left they took a lot of time catching up on their paperwork. Which was fine with me. I liked the quiet evenings. Emmett had just come home for fall break and it was actually nice having him around again. I'd taken for granted how much we'd been through this summer before he had to leave to college and I missed him. His personality was so out there that it filled up the space and I could co-exist with him in an easy silence. He was playing video games in front of the flat screen. I fell into the couch next to him.

"Hey, Em. I need your help. I'm in trouble."

"Again?"

"Not like that," I said, rolling my eyes. "But Carlisle can't know about this or he'll send me away."

"Wow, sounds pretty serious. Go ahead, unload." Emmett tossed the play control to the side.

"You ever had a run in with Ms. Cope?"

"Her? I wish I would run into her. With my dick! Fucking sexiest teacher I've ever seen. What, she giving you grief? Are you flunking her class? You know Carlisle's condition about maintaining your GPA."

"Nothing like that. I, um, I'm kind of having an affair with her."

"WHAT THE FUCK? Are you shittin' me? Way to go Eddie-boy!"

"No Em, it's fucked up. I need to end it. I met someone and I... we want to be public."

"Okay, number one, I have a new outlook on you. Must be my stud influence since you've been back home. Two, you must be crazy to give up that fucking hot snatch and, three, breaking up is a bitch but why do you need my help?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips. "DAMN... Ms. Cope, huh?"

"She's jealous as hell. If I leave her to be with another girl, shit will hit the fan. Remember Angela, Jessica's friend? We went to the football game together in October. I was really interested in her, fucking great kisser. The next time I saw her she had bruises all over her neck. And she was scared shitless. Then she disappeared without a word to me. Rosalie got rid of her, I just know it. She, um, punished me for it. Man did I pay, I could hardly walk for days. Anyway, she told me she knew about Angela and she didn't think it was a good idea that I see her considering our... arrangement. Now I don't know where Angela is but Jessica says her family moved somewhere. Thing is, I don't know how Rosalie knew about her. I know she wasn't at the game. There have been a couple of other girls I had my eye on, and they're gone, transferred or flunked. Jessica's on my ass but I keep my distance or she'll be next, besides the fact that she does nothing for me."

Emmett, let out a long whistle. "Maybe Angela said something... you know, to her girlfriends and Ms. Cope picked up on it?"

"Didn't fucking think of that but, yeah. Even though I told her to keep it secret, Angela didn't know what she was dealing with."

"Who's your new girl? Someone I know?"

"Um, you've got to keep this one to yourself, Em. Really, no joke."

He crossed his chest and held up two fingers and said solemnly, "Scouts honor." I chuckled. Emmett never made it through the first year of Boy Scouts.

It's Bella Swan. She's a senior."

"Jasper's younger sister? Yeah, I can see it. She's cute and she's got a nice little figure. Jazz is crazy about her."

"I noticed her before not because she tries to get my attention, but because she _doesn't_ try. But she's always around, quiet and yet alert. Turns out she likes me, too. A lot. It was only today that we actually had a conversation and, Em, I spilled my guts about Rosalie. That's the kind of effect she has on me. She makes me laugh and I feel calm around her. Fucking _hopeful_ for the first time in a while. I don't know how to describe it. All I know is that I want to be with her and I want to finally do something about Rosalie."

"Wow, she must be something because you're a hard nut to crack. Does she know about your past?"

"Um, that hasn't come up yet."

"Well, how can I help you, bro?" He slapped my back.

"I might need backup. Keep an eye on Bella when the time comes?"

"Is that all? Sure you don't want me to pay a little visit to Ms. Cope and get her in line?" He lifted his eyebrows seductively.

"Shit, Em. You would have met your match."

"When is this all going to go down, anyway?"

"I see Rosalie again next Wednesday. In the meantime, I'm going to get in as much time as I can with my girl."

"Okay, while you work on that, allow me to kick your ass," he laughed as he tossed me a set of play controls.

**

* * *

**

Reference to the shrine in honor of my NewMoonMovie girlfriends. They have shrines for

_**everything!**_

**Oh, and I'm not an attorney. All legal research is courtesy of Google and so may not be complete or accurate. No hate mail, please, but gentle guidance is always welcome.**

**I'm loving your reviews! **


	6. Knotted Tee

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs and other articles of clothing. **

**KUDOS to my beta, Lindz26. She's sticking with me. Whee!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: KNOTTED TEE**

**Bella POV**

I was excited to get to school. Now my stalker activities took on a whole new light. I had my own story and I was writing it with none other than E.F.C.

I took the bus in, as usual, and looked for Edward's car in the parking lot. The silver Volvo was not there yet, so I went on ahead to my first period class. Might as well get out of the rain. In the hallways, I scanned the crowd for Edward. I knew that he passed this way every morning.

Well, no Edward, but there was Jessica. She and her beauty queens were looking at me and snickering. I still had no clue why they knocked me down yesterday, but I couldn't care less. She did me a favor. So I walked up to Jessica and stood squarely in front of her. They immediately stifled their laughter, wary of what might happen next.

"Hi Jessica."

"Bella," she said tentatively.

"I suppose you want to apologize for tripping me as I was on my way out of class yesterday. I mean, it was such an unfortunate thing to do, cause me to maybe get hurt...break an arm, get a concussion... especially when I've been nothing but nice to you. I know it was an accident."

"I.... yeah, I guess I'm sorry," she stammered.

"No hard feelings, Jessica. I know you would never have done that intentionally because you're a nice person, too. I totally forgive you." I started walking away and with an overly friendly wave, I shouted, "See you in class!"

Behind me I heard her friend say to Jessica, "What the fuck? She got you!"

"Whatever," was Jessica's response.

I smiled to myself, enjoying my little victory and it was then that I spied Edward leaning against the lockers by my classroom door, within earshot of my exchange with Jessica. My heart hammered in my chest. He was so beautiful in the morning. Shit, I was such a pushover. Then he gave me that crooked smile and winked. I think my legs collapsed a little but I kept on walking past him into my classroom.

That's how the day went. Between every class, I looked for Edward, and I always spotted him in the halls. When he'd walk, I'd walk, always keeping the same amount of distance between us. I felt that we were in a bubble with a long rubber band connecting us. He would make eye contact with me and then look away, continuing to sneak peeks my way as he talked to a friend or dug into his locker. I know I was blushing, but no one cared to notice, as usual. Edward, on the other hand, had people, guys _and_ girls, always wanting to talk to him, engage with him, so he had to be careful not to stare at me. It would have been obvious if he was distracted. I understood when he only stole glances my way and somehow it heightened the excitement in our secret relationship.

Lunch was awesome as he sat with Mike's group today so I could actually hear their conversation as I sat in the middle of the long table. Jessica's group was on the other end. They were all talking about going to La Push beach Saturday night for the annual bonfire.

"Are you in, Cullen?" asked Mike Newton. Mike loved to organize these types of things. He liked to think of himself as a leader and acted like the go-to guy, the man in charge. It was incredibly annoying.

"I will if I can find a date." Edward said the last word a little too loudly. I grinned.

"Shit, any one of these girls will go with you. Don't ask Jessica, though. She's off limits."

"Really, Mike? Does _she_ know that?" Edward made a point of looking over at Jessica as if he was going to get up and ask her. She and her friends were huddled in giggles. Edward loved taunting Mike.

"Fuck off, Cullen."

Everyone laughed as Mike stomped off to the next table to spread cheer. I caught Edward's crooked smile directed at me, and I blushed into my cup of Coke.

I really got horny in Biology class. Mr. Banner announced that he wanted us to team up in pairs and Edward immediately swiveled in his chair and pointed at me like he was staking his claim. I tried to be cool, like no big deal, when actually I think I fucking wet my pants. While everyone shuffled their seats around, Edward sat next to me and put his head close to mine as if to be discussing the project in depth. The electricity was palpable, to be this close, hiding our attraction in plain sight. We stared at each other and pointed to the book like idiots. Finally we focused on the questions so that we wouldn't fuck each other up with a bad grade, no pun intended.

"Meet me at the bleachers? After school?" he whispered.

I nodded.

The rest of the day couldn't go fast enough. By the time the last bell rang I was tripping over my own feet trying to gather up my books and weave my way through the crowd.

I entered Robsten Field. Edward wasn't there yet, so I took my time and climbed the bleachers carefully. No sense breaking a leg when I didn't have to. When I got to the top bleacher I sat down and I heard my name.

"Bella."

Oh, yeah, secret spot. I walked over to the end of the bleacher behind the equipment box and there he was. My Edward. I marveled at his beauty, his long graceful body draped across the bleacher. He looked up at me through his long lashes and smiled.

"Hi," I said.

He took my hand and pulled me to him, hugging me tightly. "Wow, that was interesting. I thought the day would never fucking end." He sighed, letting out all of his breath. I felt him relax around me.

"I was thinking the same thing," Oh, man. I was in his arms again. I could get used to this. Well, maybe not, I'd have to see. Need practice, I chanted to myself, need more practice. I shivered inadvertently, more from the excitement than the weather. But he misunderstood and pulled out a white tee-shirt from his backpack and offered it to me to drape around my shoulders. Instead I pulled it over my head and down over my sweater. Edward laughed at the bagginess. He gathered up the extra fabric and tied a knot into the hem.

"There." He patted my hip.

I turned around modeling my new ensemble. "I loove it! Do you always have extra clothes in your backpack?"

"No, but I think I will seeing that you take such pleasure in 'borrowing' them." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

He took both my hands as I stood in front of him, serious now.

"Bella, I have a plan, it won't be long now, I promise."

"Edward, this is your call. I trust you. I'm just here to spread fairy dust and mellow vibes," I reassured him. I promised myself that I wouldn't be one of those whiny bitches that drove their men crazy.

"Hey, do you want to go to the bonfire with me?" His eyes lit up.

"But, how? It's a giveaway, for sure. You're breaking your own rule, Edward." He was crazy. Half of the senior student body would be there.

"I'll think of something. Leave it to me. Just be ready tomorrow night and I'll pick you up. Give me your cell number and I'll call you when I'm on my way."

As I recited my number, he programmed it into his phone.

"I don't know how you're going to figure this out, but I trust you, I guess," I said skeptically.

Edward leaned into me pulling my hands around his waist to his back. "Then trust this." He kissed me tenderly, pushing his tongue deeply into my mouth, filling me up. I took it willingly, with my eyes closed, as I surrendered to his kiss.

* * *

Later that evening, Alice knocked on my open door as I was furiously doing my homework so that I didn't have to worry about it the next night.

"Hi, Bella." She eyed my tee-shirt skeptically and shuddered, probably wondering when she can sneak into my room and burn my new wardrobe.

"Hey."

"I just want to let you know that Jasper is trying to come home soon, maybe in a couple of weeks. He has a break coming up and he wants to see us. You might want to email him."

"Wow, that's great! Thanks, Alice." Oh my god. This was so cool. I logged in and typed.

_Hey, Jazz! How are you? I hope you're okay. Alice told me that you might be coming home which is totally awesome. I can't wait. _

_I have some news to tell you when you get home. It's something good, don't worry. _

_School's okay. I'm keeping my grades up. Charlie's already talking about colleges but I figure I have a couple of months. _

_I miss you so much. _

_xoxo Bells_

I made the decision that I would tell Jasper about Edward. I wanted him to know why my life just got more beautiful and more complicated at the same time. Although, by the time Jazz came home the whole Rosalie thing would all be over. He would like the fact that he was already friends with Emmett and that there would be that immediate connection.

I held my medallion in my fingers and rubbed the raised lion. I didn't email Jazz as much as I thought I would these past few months. And he responded even less. But when he did, I sensed confusion in him, like he was struggling to find himself. He wrote stuff like "pushed to the limit that I didn't know I had, " or "collapse in my bed at night and wonder if I have what it takes." Once he said that he couldn't give up because the other option was to curl up in a ball and go away. Shit, Jasper was my hero growing up and it hurt me to see him so conflicted. That kind of talk scared me. What I wanted to hear was that he was loving it, with no regrets, and couldn't wait to go bust some heads. Ugh, that's not Jazz, either.

I promised myself I would have a long heart to heart talk with him when he got home. I hit "send."

Before I got in bed, I carefully hung my white tee, still creased by Edward's knot, on the hook next to my plaid shirt. My shrine had just doubled in size.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"What now?" I said as I entered the living room.

"Edward, perfect timing. Help me move this couch?" Carlisle and Esme were at opposite ends of the white leather sofa, bent over tying to awkwardly pick it up while walking sideways.

"Again? Isn't this like the third time this month that we're rearranging the furniture?"

Esme grunted trying to pick up her end of the short sofa, "You know me, when I get an idea in my head, I've got to try it out. Somehow the flow would work better if this was situated along that wall."

"Here, let me take that so you don't get a hernia." I took it from her while she stepped back to check it out from a distance. Esme had a keen decorating eye and she loved to toss things up then put them back in different ways. The house always looked different to someone paying attention.

"Hmm. Yes, right there. What do you think?" Carlisle and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, let's give it a week in this spot. Thanks, guys." Esme continued to stare at the sofa, her head at an angle. I plopped down in it.

"Love it here! It's perfect!" I said with mock enthusiasm. She rolled her eyes.

Carlisle sat in the chair opposite me. "How's everything going, Edward? Are you maintaining your good grades?"

Shit, fucking ambush. He always did this and I was usually quick to recognize and avoid it. I must be losing my touch. "Yeah, yeah. I'm doing okay. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, I will always worry. Especially now that Emmett is not there with you at school. Sometimes one could use a brotherly ally."

"Or a spy?" I blurted out.

Carlisle shook his head. "Well, Emmett was not always so forthcoming. He had your back more than you might think. No, I just don't want you to feel like you're alone in this. We love you and we couldn't be happier with your progress. I know you're very bright and it's just a matter of applying yourself."

Oh no, not the 'applying yourself' speech.

"You look tired, dear. Are you getting enough sleep?" Shit, again. Now Esme was studying _me_ more than her latest floor plan. I needed to get out of here.

"Uh, yeah, I was up late with a homework project," along with the fucking stress. I know it was making me look haggard. "I'll catch up on my sleep tonight."

Carlisle felt generous. "On a Friday? Why don't you go out with Emmett?"

"I'm going out tomorrow night. It's the senior bonfire. I'll be going with some friends." I stood up to make my escape. Carlisle and Esme were the perfect doting parents, but I couldn't handle the questions. I had too many secrets right now. "Uh, I should get my homework out of the way."

As I lay in bed, I stared at the shadows cast upon the ceiling but all I could see was Bella. Her long brown hair that matched her eyes was etched into my mind's eye, becoming a beacon of light, pulling me to her. She was air, warmth, and hope to me. I wondered what she was doing, if she was thinking of me, of us.

I had a lot to accomplish before I could get there and I hoped to god that I wouldn't fuck this up, that I would do right for Bella. That I would do right for both of us. In Carlisle's words, I would have to apply myself.

* * *

**Up next, the bonfire.**

**Your reviews turn me on!**


	7. Flannel Pea Coat

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs and other articles of clothing. **

**HIGH FIVE to my beta, Lindz26. She's great!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: FLANNEL PEA COAT**

**Bella POV**

A knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I yelled as I ran down the stairs. Holding my medallion, I slowed my breath and opened the door to greet.... Emmett Cullen.

"Oh, hi Emmett," I said as I craned my neck to look past him. There was Edward sitting in the driver's seat of the Volvo. Okaaay.

"Hey, Bella. Ready to go? Maybe I should say hi to your Dad so that he knows who you're with."

"Um, yeah, sure. Come on in. He's watching TV."

We walked into the living room as Charlie and Alice got up expectantly. They both glanced at each other when they saw Emmett. "Well, hello, Emmett. How are you?" They shook hands.

"Hi Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan. I'm just fine, enjoying my break. My Mom and Dad told me to tell you hello."

"Terrific. Um, what's the plan tonight for the bonfire?"

"Edward and I are giving Bella a lift. You know, there will be a lot of students there so it will be fun and, you know, organized." He was trying to reassure Charlie.

"No worries. I issued the permit. I know who's going to be there. Just have her home safely, not too late."

"You got it. Well, good night!"

As we were turning to leave, I saw Charlie and Alice glance at each other again although I couldn't read their expression. They didn't look _un_happy so I took that as a good sign.

When we got to the car, Emmett held the front door open for me and then jumped in the back seat. Edward was wearing his flannel pea coat tonight. He looked so handsome with his collar turned up. I could imagine him in another time, another era. I had to remind myself to stop staring as if I was still stalking him in the school halls.

"Hi," he said softly. "Sorry about that. Did we surprise you?"

"A little warning would have been nice. But it's okay, Emmett was very well behaved," I said with a chuckle.

The drive to La Push beach was thirty-five minutes long and during that time the Cullen boys filled me in on their plan. I learned that Edward had talked to Emmett about Rosalie and about me. He had also elicited his help in watching over me when Edward couldn't. I turned around to see Emmett with a big fucking grin on his face, clearly happy to be in on the conspiracy. Then they had this "brilliant" idea that if they went to the bonfire and pretended that Emmett was my date, that would give Edward and me some cover. I had to admit it did solve the problem of being together with Edward.... as long as we didn't mind having Emmett hanging around. But the likelihood that Emmett would date me was just as absurd as the likelihood that Edward would. Oh boy, this was going to be interesting.

None of this seemed to faze Edward though. He looked so happy, which was a rare occurrence these days. So with that consolation, we were all in good spirits as we pulled into the parking lot along the beach. Emmett jumped out first and gathered some things from the trunk.... Two large thick blankets, a backpack, and a couple of jackets. We made our way through the short beach access and out to the sandy shoreline.

It was beautiful. The wide expanse of white beach was framed by the silver water and the periwinkle sky. Soft pink and white clouds moved along the upper edge and the wind was gently blowing out to the ocean, it felt so peaceful. There was still some light and, to our left, we could see the wide ring of logs around a large pit full of stacked branches and smaller logs. We could see Eric and Tyler working on getting it roaring. People were gathering around and claiming their spots with blankets, sitting on and leaning against the huge logs. A few of the guys were tossing a football by the water's edge, others unpacking food and drink, a sprinkling of guitars. Someone had brought a small sound system of speakers and a dock for an ipod.

We headed over to the area, very conscious of our body language and of maintaining an equal amount of distance between the three of us. Suddenly our confidence in this little scheme was waning as all eyes turned to stare at us.

"Everyone's looking at us," I whispered under my breath to Edward.

"Not that guy," he said quietly. We took a few more steps before he spoke again. "No, he just looked. Quick, let's go find a seat." He sounded nervous and ran his hands through his hair.

Edward led us to a remote spot on the logs as far out of the ring as possible where one of the logs jutted straight out. He and Emmett shook out a blanket at the base of the log and smoothed it over the sand while I watched. Then they both sat at either end of the blanket, Edward on the far side and Emmett closest to the party, with a small space in the middle. At the very same time they patted the space between them suggesting that I sit down. They turned to look at each in such surprise, kind of like when you say something exactly when another person does, that is was comical. That got us giggling and broke the ice. I plopped down between them, careful not to touch Edward and we settled in, our backs to the log, taking in the scene.

Mike was the first one to approach us. Figures, he's such a nosy shit that thinks he owns school property and has some kind of rights over his subjects.

"Hey Emmett. When did you get home?" It wasn't a friendly question, more like a why-didn't-you-report-to me question.

"A while back. I've been around, you just haven't noticed." That set Mike on his heels because he thought he knew everything. Fucking douche. Mike conspicuously looked over at me.

"Bella, you're hanging with the Cullens now, huh?"

"Um, we get along, Mike."

Then Emmett closed the two-inch gap between us and hooked his left arm around my neck, pulling me into him. My eyes shot open and I willed myself not to look at Edward.

"She's with me, Mike. Don't get any ideas." He winked at Mike. I heard the softest of chuckles from Edward.

"What about you, Edward? Where's your date?"

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, Newton, but I'm solo. Just want to spend time with my brother."

"Well, okay, have fun tonight." Mike turned and went back to join his group. We watched him go with a sigh of relief. Inquisition over from the self-appointed Mayor Of The Bonfire.

"You can take your arm off of Bella now, asshole," Edward growled.

"Not so fast, here comes Jessica." Sure enough, she was bounding up to us.

"Emmett, oooh, you're home! I've missed you."

"Hi Jess. Hey, do you know Bella?"

She glared at me but tried to keep a pretty smile on her face. "We've run into each other at school. Hi Bella."

"Hey, Jessica."

"So, are you two dating now, Emmett?"

"Trying to." Another wink from Emmett.

Jessica turned to say something to Edward but he had such a back-off-bitch scowl on his face that she dropped it and walked off with a cheerful "See you boys later!"

Whew, round two was over. Between Mike and Jessica, the word would get out and the subject would get old and buried by fresh gossip. We started to relax.

"Emmett, I'm sorry if we're putting a crimp in your style. I mean, you could have any of these girls right now and you end up babysitting us. It sucks for you," I apologized.

Emmett took my hand and looked me in the eyes. What is it with these Cullen boys? They all had this way of looking right through you to your soul. Well, so it seemed.

"Bella, when Edward asks for my help, I give it gladly. I owe him my life. Plus, you're a cool chick and you make him happy. We like happy Edward." He said the last part like a kindergarten school teacher.

"You owe him your life?" I started to ask but Edward interrupted me, clearly uncomfortable about where this was going.

"Hey, let's bust out the drinks, Em." He grabbed the backpack. Inside was an insulated cooler with a six-pack of beer and some plastic cups. I noticed a bottle of Jack Daniels, as well. Edward popped open a beer and filled two cups equally. He handed one to Emmett, then offered one to me, "only if you want to, Bella."

"Hell, yes." I took it gratefully. I was able to learn how to drink by tagging along with Jasper to some parties. Although Jasper said he would fucking kill me if it ever got out of hand.

Edward smiled that crooked smile. He popped another can and poured the same amount into a third cup, carefully setting down the unfinished can in the backpack so that it wouldn't spill.

"To us," said Edward as he touched his cup to Emmett's and then to mine. We all started to laugh.

I couldn't have been happier. This was almost perfect if it wasn't that we had to have a chaperon. But I was learning to appreciate Emmett's outgoing personality. He was so affable that you had to love him. Through it all, there was a tenderness and willingness to see that everyone was getting along and happy. I was glad he was in Edward's life.

We had another couple of rounds of drinks (Emmett had switched to JD) and I was starting to get sleepy. I put my head back and I must have dozed off a bit. When I woke, I had another blanket draped over me. Good thing as the temperature had dropped.

"Hi sleepyhead. Mind sharing that blanket?" I draped one end over him and the other over Emmett, just for show. He had his head back and his eyes closed, relaxed.

Under the blanket Edward's hand reached out and took mine, rubbing his thumb against my knuckles. I glanced at him and placed it on his leg, slowly caressing his thigh, feeling his rough jeans, the softness of his flannel pea coat. Edward returned my gaze with a tentative smile on his face. I took that as a yes and I advanced my hand, pushing away the hem of his coat, until I found his crotch and pressed down hard. Something moved under the seam of his pants. He put his hand over mine and massaged himself. My heartbeat quickened. Then he reached in to unbutton his fly and released his awakening dick under my hand.

Oh my fucking god!

I looked around and assessed the situation. The bonfire was semi-blazing now, not quite as bright as before, and the music was blaring. Several groups were dancing around the fire and just basically hanging onto each other singing and drinking. Emmett had fallen to his side laying with his back to me and his head on a rolled up jacket, snoring lightly. Edward was positioned so that he was somewhat in shadow. No one was paying attention.

I brought my knees up to make a tent and slowly played with him exploring the curves and ridges, the veins, the head of his penis, the opening. His skin was so smooth yet so hard underneath it. I marveled at the movement it made as it twitched in my fingers, like it had a life its own. I was careful to keep my eyes closed so that I wouldn't betray my actions, but I could feel Edward's moan as he laid his head back and slid down a few inches against the log.

I glanced at him. When I closed my fingers around his engorged penis and squeezed, his eyes shot open and he stared ahead at the fire. I could see he had set his face but he swallowed hard. I smiled. How far could I take this without attracting attention? Edward looked at me with pleading eyes and I stroked. And stroked. And stroked again and again while rubbing the head with my thumb. Oh god. He was incredibly hard. Finally, he brought the blanket up over his head and shuddered so deeply until I felt his warm fluid seep down across my fingers.

We both sat there frozen, trying to control our panting without making a sound. Then I heard Edward chuckle from under the blanket hood that he had made for himself so I slowly dragged it down off his head. He had the most stupid, satisfied, shit-eating grin on his face and I started laughing. He was adorable. If I could make him look like _that_ with just my fucking hand, then all would be well.

Edward wiped me clean with the corner of the blanket, then himself. He tucked everything back into his fly and re-arranged his clothing. Then he brought up my hand under the cover of the blanket to kiss my palm, my fingers, my knuckles. "Thank you, Bella," he whispered with a sigh.

"You're welcome." I laid my head back and checked to see if anyone was watching us. The scene had not changed except to become more rowdy and loud. We were in the clear. Little did I know that we had not escaped everyone's attention. But in the meantime, I was blissfully happy. And so was Edward.

"Bella," Edward said my name lazily. "Would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow? Alone? No chaperon? It's totally your decision."

"What did you have in mind?"

"My parents have a lake house about an hour from Forks. I can get the keys and we can hang out, go exploring, get away! I'll have you back way before dinner."

"Shit, how can I resist? Are you sure you feel safe being alone with me?"

He laughed out loud and rolled his eyes. "Ooh, you don't scare me."

We settled back and watched the party evolve into a sing-along with guitars and vocal performances bolstered by hidden quantities of liquor. Edward continued to hold my hand under the blanket as we sipped more beer. It was incredibly sweet and…. normal.

By the time Emmett started to wake up, some were already leaving. "Wow, sorry, I fell asleep. That JD really kicked my ass." He scratched his head and yawned.

"That's okay, Em. You were the perfect chaperon." Edward laughed while Emmett looked between us and pretended to get the joke.

As we were walking out, Emmett put his arm over my shoulder as if to be supported by me after a long night at the bar. I put my arm around his waist. We were the perfect picture of a dating couple. A dozen sets of eyes followed us, one in particular.

* * *

**Aww, I love first base, high school sex. Reminds me of an era gone by.**

**You guys have been awesome. I want, I need your reviews! Like water and sunshine, helps me grow.**

**Next chapter, Bella and Edward bond.**


	8. Leather Jacket

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs and other articles of clothing. **

**Check my profile page for a link to the featured song.**

**SPECIAL OSCAR to my beta, Lindz26. She knows how to perform!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: LEATHER JACKET**

**Edward POV**

I didn't know why I felt nervous, but I did. My stomach was buzzing with butterflies and my hands actually shook a little. I held them out in front of me to check. Yup, like I'd had five cups of coffee, or a couple of tabs of speed.

As I walked up Bella's walkway to her front door, I took a couple of deep, ragged breaths, then knocked quietly.

She opened the door quickly, with a huge, bright smile on her face. Any resemblance of that shy girl lurking in the halls at school was gone, replaced by pure fucking sunshine. My eyes widened in surprise and I smiled.

"Hi Bella."

She grabbed my hand and yanked me through the doorway, closing the door behind me.

"Good morning, Edward," she giggled, looking up at me through her lashes. Then she pulled me to the staircase, stood on the bottom step and put her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tightly burying my face into her. God, her fragrance was heaven with her freshly washed hair and her skin smelled like.... lavender. I felt my butterflies disappear, my arms relax, my breath steady. Bella was doing it to me again. Calming me down. She was like a drug to me.... my own personal brand.... and the more I had it, the more I wanted.

"You smell so good," I mumbled into her hair.

"Mmmmm. You do too. You smell like.... my purse! I like you in leather, Edward. It's so.... bad ass!"

I laughed. "You like this, huh? This used to be my uniform in my previous life. Carlisle won't let me wear it to school. All part of my fucking transformation."

She ran her hand over the deep grooves formed by years of wear, dirt and sweat. This was my armor at one time. My leather jacket that I would wear when performing all good deeds of a juvenile delinquent.

"Where's Chief Swan?"

"He and Alice left early for that Community Child Safety Rally that they're co-chairing. They'll be gone all day. Great timing! Come on, let's go."

It was a rainy day, the constant drumming on the roof of the Volvo created a background noise that was hypnotic. It felt like we were in a moving cocoon, surrounded by a blanket that muffled sound and sight, only to be cleared by the constant movement of the windshield washer. I put in a CD, "The Spill Canvas" keeping the volume low. It was fucking perfect. We didn't talk the for the entire fifty-five minute trip and yet I felt totally comfortable. Bella had her head back and her eyes closed, her hand in mine. Sometimes she would mouth the words to a song, a slight smile on her lips. I couldn't help but look at her and wonder why I hadn't noticed her before, I mean, really considered her. Why couldn't this have fucking happened months ago.... before Rosalie. If I could just rewind the clock, wipe out the last several months and start again. Fuck, I had to stop thinking of her, at least for today.

Bella raised her head and looked at me with a frown. "Are you okay?" She held up my hand and it was then that I noticed my grip had tightened around her delicate fingers.

"Um, yeah, sorry. Hey we're almost there." Ten minutes later we were pulling into the driveway of Carlisle and Esme's recent acquisition. A little three bedroom bungalow on the southern end of Lake Ozette. They had planned some good times here but I was always in some kind of trouble and couldn't make use of it. Until this summer. I really got my head clear, stopped smoking, got rid of all traces of juvie hall. It was nice.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Wow, this is awesome!" I was stoked. Okay, I liked the house but I was really happier that I was here, with Edward, and no one else. I didn't realize that these past few days of subterfuge had really taken a toll on me. I could feel the nervous energy that I had this morning slowly seeping out of me the farther we got away from Forks. And Edward looked so fucking hot in his bad ass leather jacket. I promised myself that I would make him tell me the story about it and his "transformation." Meanwhile, I was content to absorb the moment.

"I know, let's unpack and I'll show you around." Edward opened the trunk and got out a cooler and a bag of groceries. Then he handed me a guitar case to carry along with my own bag. The rain had stopped but water constantly dripped from the eaves and tree limbs into shallow puddles so we hurried inside before we had another downpour.

"You play the guitar? Do you sing?"

"Some. I want you to sing with me."

I don't think so. I felt so embarrassed, especially in front of Edward.

We dumped our load on the kitchen counter. As Edward put things in the refrigerator, I started to look around. It was so modest, but really nicely decorated. You could tell that someone knew what they were doing, I mean, the furniture and the accessories looked like they could have been here for decades but nothing was old and dingy. I felt like I was in a catalog for rustic bungalow cabins.

Edward caught up with me and showed me the bedrooms... one for his parents, and the other two for the boys. There were two beautiful oversized bathrooms which seemed a little out of place.

"Ooh, a claw foot tub! I've always wanted a claw foot tub. They're so cool." I squealed with delight and ran my hands along the rim. Edward chuckled with surprise.

There was a large great room with a deep fireplace and a small square table next to a window seat stacked with boxed games. A long wooden dining table had seating for eight and it sat just outside the semi-open kitchen.

But the highlight was the wide, raised porch graced with four rocking chairs, a table and a hammock. It overlooked the grassy lawn dissected with a gravel path that led to the shore of the lake. Beyond that, the incredible view of the silver green water and the distant northern shore. It was heaven. I could get lost just sitting here.

I excused myself to use the bathroom.... and to get another look at that tub. When I returned, Edward was sitting at the top step of the porch with his guitar. As I walked up to him he took my hand and gently pulled me to sit on the step with him.

He began to play the most melodic music on his guitar as he seemed to slip into a world of his own. After a while he said, "this is for you." He sang,

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles_

_And the heavens open every time she smiles_

_And when I come to her that's where I belong_

_Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

"Are you ready to sing with me on the chorus?" he asked me gently while continuing to strum the chords with his long fingers. "Come on, it's easy."

"Don't laugh?"

"No, of course not."

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_

_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_

_Take away my trouble, take away my grief_

_Yes I want to throw my arms around her_

_Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_Yes I need her in the daytime_

_Yes I need her in the night_

_Yes I want to throw my arms around her_

_Kiss her hug her kiss her hug her tight_

_And when I'm returning from so far away_

_She gives me some sweet lovin' bright up my day_

_Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole_

_Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

"Again" he said quickly.

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

As Edward strummed the last few chords he turned his head to look at me. My heart melted, he looked like he wanted to cry.... or sleep. In any case, all his guard was down and I smiled at him.

"What are you thinking?" I prodded him.

"That we could make beautiful music together. You have a nice voice, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder. "Shut up! It pales next to yours." I thought I would take advantage of his mood. "Edward, tell me about your leather jacket.... about your past."

He thought for a long while, then he laid his guitar down and took my hand. "Let's go for a walk."

We zipped up our jackets to keep out the moisture and headed down the trail that hugged the lake. Every so often, Edward would pick up a rock and skip it across the water, never letting go of my hand.

"I was fucked up, Bella. I was a loner, and when I did hang out with some kids, they were the wrong ones. It was typical: orphan shuffles between foster homes, gets sent to boy's school, acts out, nowhere to go. Carlisle saved me. He adopted me but wanted me to try to salvage my education at the school. I continued in a downward spiral and he continued to pull me out of it. He gave it a couple of years, then brought me home to Forks. I cleaned up here this past summer. I stopped the drugs, the smoking, I caught up on all my classes. Emmett helped me. Carlisle and Esme couldn't be happier. I owed them all a lot.

"Did you get in trouble with the law?"

"Yeah, the drugs and the vandalism did me in. Not to mention my skipping class all the time. I got thrown into juvenile detention. Bella, I'm on probation right now. You have to know that. I could get in trouble and be sent away. That's why I have to do this right with Rosalie. If the shit hits the fan with her, they'll look at my record and I'll be done. My parents would be devastated. Shit, I made a mistake..... I keep making mistakes. "

We had reached a long wooden boat pier that jutted out into the water about thirty feet. Edward guided me onto it and we sat with our feet dangling off the end. It was beautiful, the wide expanse of water, gently rippling with the light raindrops breaking the smooth surface.

"Edward, first of all, you're going to get out of this. I know you will. Secondly, your parents love you and they'll support you, whatever happens." It was an educated guess since I didn't really know them. Seemed like the right thing to say.

"Yeah, they keep telling me that but I don't think I could stand the look on their faces."

"At least you hear it from them. All I heard from Renee, my mother, was how I ruined her life. Made me want to just disappear when I was growing up."

He turned to look at me then, a crease between his eyebrows. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in. "Aw, baby, I'm sorry. Why would she say such thing?"

"Because we probably did, ruin her life, that is. She didn't want to get pregnant so soon after marriage. She wanted to go to school and start a career and my brother and I basically put an end to that. She and Charlie would fight every night when he got home from work because she was so jealous that he got to go out in the real world. I guess that Renee just wasn't cut out for the domestic life. Well, at least she didn't want kids. It's probably why I walk around trying to be invisible.

"When they ended it I was so fucking happy. I felt really guilty about that and I know that Charlie had a hard time being a single parent, but not having to hear Renee's bitching trumped everything else.

"Come here," he said as he swung his legs up and leaned against the post, pulling me into his arms to hold me. I leaned into him with my back against his chest. I could feel his warm breath on my hair. We stayed like that for a while, staring at the water. It surprised me how easy it was to just sit quietly with Edward. There was no awkwardness in our touch, no need to fill the empty space with chatter. I could get used to this.

"We're a couple of screwed up kids, aren't we?" Edward sighed.

"Hey, speak for yourself! Charlie has Alice now, whom he adores, and I've got the most beautiful guy in school holding me in his arms. I'm fucking hopeful." I stood up and held out my hands to him. "Come on, get up, Cullen. Let's eat. I'm starving."

Edward laughed, grabbed my hands and pulled himself up. "I'm going to make you the best goddamn sandwich you've ever had. My specialty."

* * *

The counter was covered with deli packages of thinly shaved meats and cheeses, a sliced tomato, some basil leaves and a loaf of crusty French bread. Edward was mixing a small batch of a mustard and mayonnaise dressing that he said he could give me the recipe to but that he would have to kill me afterwards. We had some music playing and a small fire was dancing in the fireplace. We kept the conversation light, gossiping about the kids at school. I impressed him with my inside knowledge gained while orbiting like a satellite, as Edward liked to say.

"Did you ever hear any gossip about me? Among the girls?" Edward asked tentatively.

"Uh, no. No victory dances, if that's what you're wondering. I was sure you would have dated someone by now."

"No, none of the students, at least." He dropped the subject fast, so I did, too. I knew who he was thinking about. Edward shrugged it off.

"Would you like a soda? Or a beer?" He winked. He was so goddam sexy when he winked.

"I'll have what you're having."

"Then beer it is! Just a little."

He assembled the huge sandwich, and cut it, a half for each of us, thank god. We threw everything into the refrigerator and took our feast to the fireplace where Edward had laid a large quilt on the floor.

"Oh my god! This _is_ the best sandwich!" I tried to squeal with my mouth stuffed.

"Told you. I lived on these this summer. Emmett would make spaghetti. Sandwiches and spaghetti. And the occasional pizza."

"I can cook a little, but ever since Alice moved in, she pretty much took over. She's trying to teach me, though."

"How do you get along with Alice?"

"Oh, pretty good. She's a little tentative around me, like she's not sure how much she should assert herself into the motherly role. I guess I don't help her, though. I'm not used to having a loving mother, if you know what I mean."

We finished our little picnic and Edward took the plates to the sink while I laid back feeling the buzz of the beer. Edward came back and put a cushion under my head. He did the same thing next to me and took my hand, holding it tightly to his chest. We just laid there for the longest time listening to the music with the fire crackling and the soft sounds of the rain outside.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm."

"I'm going to see Rosalie next Wednesday. Wednesday night."

Here it comes. "Do you really want to tell me?"

"Yes, because I'm going to do it. I'm going to break it off with her. And I want you to stay with Emmett."

"Why do I need to stay with Emmett? I don't think I need a babysitter, Edward."

"Please, Bella. Just do it. He can keep you company, and well, I don't know what Rosalie will do. I just want you safe."

"Well, that's fucking puzzling, but if that's what you want." I shrugged. I didn't know what I was feeling until it occurred to me that after Wednesday, Edward would be free. I rolled over, propping myself on my elbow, to look him in the eyes. "So, after Wednesday.... what happens then?"

"Then, you're my girl. If you'll have me."

I lowered my face and nestled it into his neck, bringing my body up close to his, my arm draped over his chest. I inhaled. _He smelled slightly musky, warm, mixed with a hint of sweat mingled with a sweet undertone of beer. Oh God, he smelled like a man after a hard days work and it was good._*****

He brought his arms up around me and pressed the length of my body to his. I think I whimpered but my mind was too preoccupied by the feel of his hands, one on my back and the other on my ass. I wiggled against him and I heard him exhale.

"Bella, you made me so happy last night, I.... I'd like to try to make you happy, too," he said clumsily. "Would that be alright?"

I gulped and blurted out. "I'm a virgin, Edward."

"It's entirely up to you."

I stared at him while I considered this. I knew it was what I wanted and there was no one else I wanted more. No one I could have imagined that I wanted to be my first, other than Edward Cullen. I nodded.

Edward stood and picked me up, carrying me to his bedroom like a bride on her wedding night. Then he placed me lying down on the bed and wrapped me up in a sheet like a cocoon. He whispered, "I'll be right back." I closed my eyes and tried to think of .... cookie flavors. I was so damn nervous.

When Edward reappeared, he had his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned. He knelt next to me as he slowly placed his hands on my ankles over the sheet. He worked his way up my body like he was giving me a massage. I kept my eyes closed. God, those hands. How many times had I imagined those beautiful hands all over my body and here they were. That did it.

I shoved the sheet aside impatiently and sat up, pulling my shirt up over my head and kicking my pants off. He sat back on his heels and waited for me with a smile on his lips.

"You're so fucking cute," he said.

"Edward, are you going to make love to me or not?" I demanded. "I'm so ready, it's not funny, and you're driving me crazy."

With that, he tore out of the rest of his clothes and slid my panties off of me. I stared at his body. It was so long and lean and his, um, penis was growing. Holy shit, he was as beautiful as he was scary. I tried to close my mouth and act cool, but all pretense was gone. He was a god.

That's why it made no sense when he said, "You're a goddess, Bella." He bent down and kissed me lightly all over my face, below my ears, down my neck and collarbone. He kissed my breasts and rolled his tongue around my nipples. I fucking shivered. My fingers were curled in his hair and I could feel his head as it moved back and forth, up and down over my body. Finally, he got to my crotch and I sucked in my breath. He stopped.

"No, don't stop. I'm fine," I said.

He parted my legs with his hands and started kissing my thighs, first at the sides then moving up to the middle. I could feel his warm breath on me and nothing else. Suddenly, his tongue flicked my clitoris and then he licked me once. I stared at the ceiling. He licked me again and again and started to suck me, too. Holy shit, my stomach flipped. I tried to lift my head up to look at him but it was a lost cause and I just laid back and moaned. Then he was kissing my stomach and pulling himself up to meet my gaze.

"Should I go on?" he said. I nodded.

He tore open a condom package and rolled it onto him. Then he slowly placed his hard penis next to my opening. We stared at each other, constantly monitoring each other's face. I lifted my legs around him. He slowly slid it into me and out again like he was testing the waters. I blinked. He pushed in further and out again. I blinked again. This time he pushed harder until I felt it when he hit the wall. I winced and grabbed his buttocks and pulled. He thrust and I must have screamed because he looked at me, shocked.

"Baby, are you alright?" he said. "Do you want me to.......?"

"I want you to." I nodded.

He began pumping his hips moving rhythmically to the sound of our breathing. I lost all sense of pain and pleasure, just the sheer sensation of the friction of him inside me, the weight of his body, the smell of his breath as he panted on my face, and the sound of my heart beating loudly in my chest. When I dared to look at his face I was struck by the intensity of his expression and, as I felt his erection get impossibly bigger in me, I knew my grimace had matched his. I grabbed the sheet that had bunched up around us, holding on to it like a lifeline.

Suddenly, I felt a dizzying explosion of feeling, a pressure against my insides that was so full, so intense, my back automatically arched as I tried to stifle a scream. It was exhilarating and when Edward came, I knew that I had made the right decision. I had no regrets. I would share this with him no matter what might happen after today.

Edward held me until our breathing became close to normal, then he pulled out gently and cleaned himself with a towel. He wrapped the sheet around both of us like a cocoon once again and we lay in each other's arms, the only movement was the rubbing of his thumb on my cheek and across my lips.

"Are you okay, Bella? The last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you," he said his voice so gentle and soft.

Okay? How could I not be okay? Nothing would be the same after today.

"Um, more than okay. I feel.... liberated, victorious. Like I could conquer the world. Bring on Rosalie. She's fucking toast!" I declared with bravado.

Edward laughed into my ear and kissed my hair. "I'm glad you're on _my_ side." He brushed my lips, then deepened his kiss, parting my lips and sucking my tongue. I was breathless as he hungrily, greedily devoured my mouth into his.

Finally, he let me go and stared at me with his beautiful green eyes. "I'm glad you're in my life."

"I'm glad, too." I thought a bit, "Um, Edward, I do have one request."

He raised his eyebrow in anticipation. "Name it."

"Mind if I take soak in your tub?"

He laughed out loud. "Come on. I'll draw it for you, Your Highness."

I could get used to this.

* * *

**Aw, he's so sweet!**

**The song, Crazy Love, is by Van Morrison. I chose it because I heard Rob in an interview say that he liked to sing Van Morrison songs. And I thought the words were fitting. Two links to the song are on my profile page. One by Morrison which sounds like it could be adapted by Rob (go on, close your eyes and imagine his unique voice), and another version by Brian McKnight, which is sexy. **

**Also, this is a nod to my hubby who got me to sing and play guitar with him.**

**Thanks Jaypat and Effing for turning me on to The Spill Canvas. Robsterbation Playlist rocks!**

*** This is a **_**direct quote**_** from Alicia aka Hollywood2Brooklyn. Alicia got an autograph and a picture with Rob Pattinson on a film set. She said she remembered what he smelled like and when I asked, this is how she described him. I knew it!**

**Please review, review, review. It motivates me to go on.**


	9. White Shirt

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs and other articles of his clothing.**

**Many thanks to flplmtree95 (ff author) and to leydylaura and jaypat at Robsterbation(.) blogspot for pimping me. Sweethearts!**

**For those of you having trouble, I envision Rosalie as a thirty-something **_**Rebecca De Mornay **_**(not Nikki R.) See if that helps!**

**WOMAN OF THE YEAR award to my beta, Lindz26!! She's a contender!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: WHITE SHIRT**

**Edward POV**

"Hello, Em? It's me. Are you with Bella?"

"She's right here. Don't worry about a thing. We're having a nice evening with the folks."

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight. Wish me luck."

"Luck."

I snapped the phone shut.

* * *

Standing outside her house, I had flashbacks of all the times I had come here willingly and sometimes _un_willingly. Rosalie had changed our rendezvous time to 8 pm a while ago. She said she needed the extra hour. Huh! I shook my head to clear out the images, the emotions that were welling up inside of me. My saving grace was that this was it. I would never have to come here again. Never have to tiptoe around her mood swings, never have to rationalize to myself why I didn't have the guts to end it. I could do what I wanted to after this. I could walk the halls freely without the feeling of being watched, date my sweet Bella, try to get over the guilt of seeing Angela hurt. I shuddered.

I entered her home and climbed the stairs like I had so many times before. I pushed the door open.

She was wearing my shirt. My white shirt that I had forgotten here long ago, unbuttoned, the long sleeves open at the cuffs. Her chest, cleavage, stomach partially hidden behind the open front. She parted the hem to expose her pussy as she slowly walked up to me. I closed the bedroom door.

"Edward, so nice to see you again. How was your week?"

"It was good, Rosalie. Best fucking week I've had in my entire life."

"Entire life! That's a powerful statement, Edward. Do tell."

I ignored her and took her hands in mine. "Rosalie, we have to talk. This has been a wild ride, but it can't last. It shouldn't last, and I think you know it. It's over."

"I know nothing of the kind. Are you tired of me? Or..... are you getting scared? Losing your balls, Edward?" she taunted.

I ignored her again. "Rosalie, you are an incredible woman. Every guy I know would love to hook up with you. You can take your pick. But my time is done. Just let me go and we can move on. _You_ can move on, have someone new for a change. You'd like that wouldn't you? It would be a challenge."

Rosalie circled me dragging her fingers across my collarbone. She unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders as she kissed my neck and whispered with that throaty voice she got every Wednesday night.

"But I want _you,_ Edward. You're the only one I want. When will you learn that?"

_She held my earlobe between her teeth._

"You make me feel like a woman, awakened and hungry. Your smell, your face, your voice pulls me in like no one else's can."

_She cupped my hands to her breasts and massaged her nipples with my fingers. I closed my eyes._

"When you suck my tits, Edward, and bite them, it makes me insane."

_She took my hands and dragged it down her belly, past her crotch and squeezed them between her soft thighs._

"The things you do to me, Edward, the way you know how to turn me on, how to rub me until I'm senseless, suck me 'till I'm on the edge of coming, then fuck me so hard my insides are jelly."

_She pulled my hand into her vagina, masturbating with my fingers. Holy fuck, she was so wet._

"I love your hands when you run them over my body and when you rub my clit until I'm vibrating so hard that I have to pull away."

_She pushed my thumb into her clit and whimpered into my ear. I started breathing hard through my nose, not wanting to give in or to relax my body. Then she dropped to her knees and roughly ripped open my fly pulling my pants over my ankles and tossing them to the side. She buried her face into my crotch and moaned._

"I love the feel of your dick in my mouth, Edward, you're so big and hard. The feel of you filling up my throat, against my tongue, my teeth."

_She took my fucking hard-on and wrapped her lips around my tip, biting and sucking her way up to my base as she cupped my balls. I groaned and grabbed her hair pushing her into me. I closed my eyes and dropped my head back. This couldn't be happening. My ears were pounding with white hot noise. I knew what she was doing. She was playing me, and yet I felt powerless in her hands, my ego and my fucking greed for it making me cave. I went after her._

"Fuck!" I yelled as I threw her on the floor. I flipped her around with her ass to me, pushing up my shirt I raked my nails down her flawless back. I wanted to see my mark on her skin. Holding her hips I pulled her to me. She grabbed my enraged dick and guided it into her. I slammed into her again and again.

"Is this what you want? Huh? You want me so bad?"

"I want to give myself to you, to surrender. I want you to fuck me, Edward. Take me!" Her voice had a high pitch like a schoolgirl, a naive desperation that I'd never heard before. It made me want to hit her, to tell her to stop acting. I knew who she was and it's not pure and innocent. I knew she was the bitch from hell.

I pumped so hard and fast and when I came my head exploded. She was screaming with each thrust until at last her guttural cry filled the room, "Edward! God!"

* * *

"Stay still," she said after a minute as she got up and left for the bathroom. Which was fine because all I could do was to lay down on the floor, fucking panting like a dog and feeling so disgusted. I heard the water running, then her footsteps. The warmth startled me as she was kneeling at my side with a wet wash cloth, gently wiping me, removing all traces of the fucking animal that I was. There was a tender expression on her face, again something that I had never seen from her. Caring for another human being more vulnerable than she was. Somehow, I felt a sad longing.

"Edward, please don't leave me. I really do like you and if you leave, I don't know what I'll do with myself. You're not like the other boys. You're special. And we still have so much we can do together. I... I'll be more available. We can see each other two nights a week. And I'll be sweet to you, you'll see."

"Stop," I cut her off. "Do you think this makes me happy? Do you think that I want to hear those words from you now? It doesn't change anything, Rosalie. I came to say goodbye and I end up fucking your brains out. Congratulations, you did it again. You always push me to the edge and I so willingly jump. I'm so fucking weak. I don't deserve..... " I almost said her name, I almost said Bella.

Rosalie stood up and quietly gathered my clothes together and brought them to me as I lay dazed on the floor. As she straightened out my pants, I didn't notice when she took my cell phone out of the pocket and flipped it open. I didn't notice that she aimed it at me and hit the record button. I didn't notice that my naked ass, sprawled across Rosalie's plush white carpet, was being video recorded. I didn't notice when she scrolled the contact list and I didn't notice that she hit "send."

It was only when she tossed the phone to me and it landed on my chest that I finally fucking noticed. I looked at the screen.

It said, "Bella."

* * *

**Oh my god! Edward's in deep kim chee!**

**(kim chee: spicy Korean pickled vegetable)**

**Short chapter, I know, but I wanted this to stand alone.**

**Please let me know what you think.... I love your reviews.**


	10. Plaid Shirt and White Tee

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs and other articles of his clothing!**

**A lot of you are pissed at Edward and you should be. He can't get it right. He's a troubled teenager, remember? And what's a fanfic without some drama and angst. Don't give up on him, there's a lot more story to go.**

**HOT BATHS AND BACKRUBS to my beta, Lindz26. She deserves TLC!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 10: PLAID SHIRT AND WHITE TEE

**Bella POV**

I was changed. I could feel it.

I had never really thought long and hard about it but in the back of my mind I kind of wondered how I would lose my virginity. I was such a loner that boys didn't look at me the way they might look at Jessica, for instance. There were some boys that kissed me, like pimple-faced Stewart at summer camp, and when Alice's cousin came to visit us one holiday and his son and I were just kind of groping around and experimenting. Anyway, I guess this was what might go through every adolescent's mind at some point in their teenage years. I imagined that, at seventeen, I was probably on the latter half of the bell curve. I felt like getting down on my knees and thanking god that Edward was the one, except that I was in the middle of the school hall surrounded by a sea of kids who already thought that I was on the fringe. Nope, not right now.

The next three days were pretty much the same... zeroing in on Edward, making electric eye contact, and then shadowing him like a fucking stalker. I had a sense of calm, though, a purpose, a reason to be here. And the way Edward looked at me was not even flirtatiously like he did before, but like he was seriously keeping track of me, possessively holding me with his gaze.

I warned him that he was giving himself away but he ignored me.

Wednesday night finally arrived. The big night that Edward would break it off with Rosalie. He didn't want to see me after school. He said it felt weird. Whatever. I was nervous with excitement and also dread for Edward. Breaking up was hard to do... I guessed.

As promised, Edward arranged to have Emmett keep me company. I was past arguing, trusting him and his plan. At home I had to give Charlie and Alice the wild excuse that the Cullens had invited me over for dinner and that Emmett was going to pick me up. I dropped Jasper's name like, "Emmett was Jasper's friend and he sort of likes me and did I mention that he was Jasper's friend and they wanted to hear about Jasper and..." I figured I could get a little latitude if somehow Jasper fit into the picture. It seemed to work as they let me go without any objection. I'm sure they thought that I was interested in Emmett but that it couldn't last because eventually he would be going back to school. Charlie seemed leery which I found out later was justified, but he didn't say anything.

I didn't lie altogether. I really was going to have dinner with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. They seemed to think everything was hunky dory. Come on over, the more the merrier. Emmett has a friend, great! Nothing unusual. I liked them already.

"Welcome to our home, Bella," Dr. Cullen greeted me as soon as we walked in the door. He was tall and handsome but looked nothing like Edward, of course. Why would he? But he had that Cullen stare like he was assessing my soul, looking for the ailment so that he could prescribe me a cure. It was mesmerizing and I think I was developing an infatuation. Stupid me.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. It's nice to meet you." Okay, I didn't sound too star struck.

"Please call me Carlisle. This is Esme." His female counterpart floated from another room wiping her hands on a dishtowel. Why are these people so gorgeous?

"Bella, welcome. Please make yourself at home." She gave me a little hug.

"Thank you so much. And you have a lovely home. Here, I brought these cookies for you. My mom baked them." I handed her a box lovingly wrapped by Alice.

"Oh, thank you. Yummy. Please look around. Emmett can give you a tour. I'm just finishing up with dinner." She gave a look to Emmett.

Their house was beautiful. A large two-story colonial style mansion. Inside there was a beautiful foyer and then a great room that led to the back yard and garden. I noticed the graceful and deliberate decorating style. The rooms looked like they could have come out of a catalog. No, not a catalog because that would be cookie-cutter. More like Architectural Digest. There was a certain edge that made it unique and comforting at the same time. For instance, the traditional furnishings would be mixed with modern art on the walls, a bold splash of color on a chair, or a sculpture that looked like it could have been exhibited at the Guggenheim. Somehow it all made sense. I assumed it was Esme's handiwork and I liked her style. The lake house and now this. She was cool.

Good ole Charlie held on to his old Pacific Northwest brand of style and furniture and, even though Alice tried to make as many changes as she could, there was no turning around that boat very soon. His easy chair with the tattered arms would be the last holdout if ever she got her way. Oh well.

Emmett was nothing but fucking nice. Pointing out pictures of Edward on the mantel, showing off his gaming center, challenging me to a future duel. He was such a gentleman that it caught me off guard and I wondered why I had the wrong impression of him all along. The boisterous, smack-talking, ass grabbing man on campus was nowhere to be found tonight. Because of the way he was treating me, I suspected that it had something to do with Edward. It reminded me of a comment he made the other night.

"Emmett, tell me about Edward. Like how you owe him your life? I think those were your exact words." We were outside on the large porch waiting for the dinner bell.

"Oh, that. Shit, I should have thought to clear it with Edward, first. Well, I don't think he would mind if you knew. But only you." He looked at me pointedly. Another fucking secret. Ugh.

"You know that Edward was at boarding school for years, right? Well, I was here acting like a stupid playboy, hanging around with a bunch of so-called studs. We had some fun... stupid, frat-boy stuff. One night after a party at Eric's some of our group took a couple of the girls home. I went the other direction to rendezvous with this girl named Victoria. She was the daughter of the District Attorney, who was under age and who Carlisle had banned me from seeing. Turns out that these fuck-ups did a number on one of the girls, and she cried rape.

The shit hit the fan. I was there when we all left; I was seen with the entire group. I needed an alibi but I couldn't go to Victoria. Edward bailed me out. He said I drove down to see him at school and stayed the night. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't have known because they were at a medical convention in Los Angeles for the weekend. Actually, Vicky and I we were in my bedroom.

It made news. Your Dad knows all about it." Hmm, that explains Charlie's expression as I left the house tonight.

"I remember when that happened. Poor girl. I know she moved out of the state to be with her Mom. I don't recall hearing your name, though," I said.

"Because Edward insulated me, no questions asked. He could have gotten into a lot of trouble if they found out he lied. Of course, he won't talk about it now."

"What happened to the guys?"

"Two got off, the other served some time. Edward saved me... and Victoria. And I wouldn't want to see the look on Carlisle's face."

"Wow, Edward said the same thing about Carlisle. What is it with him? Is he so strict or so perfect that you can't disappoint him?" I think I already knew the answer.

"Carlisle is the most compassionate, trusting person. He will always give you the benefit of the doubt. Did you know that I'm adopted, too?"

"Uh, no. Edward never mentioned that."

"Yeah, he wouldn't. I was adopted several years before Edward. We were both well above the cute age, being shuffled between foster homes, causing trouble, not giving a shit. I was sent to Carlisle's doctors office because I was sick. And as he was examining me, I kind of opened up. I don't know why but I talked to him about shit that I never had before, to anyone, much less to any adult. He ended up adopting me. The same thing happened with Edward years later. I think Carlisle wanted me to have a brother. He's really an incredible person. So is Esme. They treat us like we're their natural born... nothing more, nothing less."

"Huh, being natural born doesn't guarantee anything." I was thinking of Renee. "You're both very lucky."

"Tell me about it. That's why we don't want to let him down. But sometimes our past comes back to haunt us, you know? We don't always make the right choices. That's what Edward's going through. He knows he made the wrong choice with Rosalie. If Edward can get out of this, I think he'll turn the corner. Hang in there, Bella, 'kay? He really likes you."

I swallowed. Emmett was saying what Edward could not. "I feel the same way. I've had a crush on Edward for months, you know," I admitted. "But it's up to him."

Just then, Esme stuck her head out of the door to call us in for dinner. As we got up and followed her in, Emmett came up next to me and gave me a squeeze on my shoulder. I think I just fell in love with Emmett, too.

My phone rang. I was going to ignore it because Charlie always reminded me that it was rude to talk on the phone at the dinner table, especially when I was a guest at someone's house.

But Esme encouraged me as she got up to clear some dishes. "Go ahead and answer it, Bella. I'm just going to get some desert. I have some lovely vanilla ice cream that we can have with Alice's cookies."

So I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and flipped it open. It was Edward! I hit "talk." There on the screen was Edward in all his glory, fully naked, one hand over his face, the other arm outstretched to his side. He was lying on a white carpet, his soft penis laying to the side. He was rubbing his eyes slowly. The video lasted for five seconds. I turned the power off.

My heart stopped and I couldn't move. Then I felt the blood drain from my face. I could hear Carlisle talking to Emmett but it sounded like gibberish to me, spoken through a long and narrow tube. Finally, Emmett broke through.

"Bella? Bella? What is it? Is something wrong?" He sounded nervous.

"Emmett, would you please take me home? Now? I don't feel well. Carlisle, thank you for a lovely dinner. Please thank Esme for me." But there was no need as Esme was coming from the kitchen with a worried look on her face. She must have heard Emmett.

"Dear, is it the dinner? Carlisle can give you something."

"No, no. I'm really sorry to interrupt this evening. You all have been perfect hosts. I just really need to go home." As they all shuffled around trying to make sure I was okay and Emmett dug his keys from his pocket, grabbing my jacket, I was caught in a mental fog. And that fog was slowly lifting to reveal a deep pit of fucking despair and rejection.

All my feelings of insecurity, of not belonging, of feeling like I was unwanted by my mother came busting through, crashing down, blocking out any light. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my waist. My breathing was so fast I thought I was going to hyperventilate. I really needed to lay down in my own bed and pull the covers over my head.

In the Jeep, I could hear Emmett trying to break through again as he drove me home. Asking me what happened, how could he help? I couldn't speak, not even Edward's name. If I opened my mouth, I would have thrown up. Instead I clenched my teeth together and kept my eyes closed. He pulled up to the curb and walked me to the front door.

"I'll be here, Bella. Just outside. I won't go anywhere until I hear from Edward. That's what he wanted."

That's when I looked at Emmett and said, "I wonder _what_ Edward wants." He jerked his head back with his eyes wide open, startled at my tone. He was speechless.

"Goodnight, Emmett."

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

FUCK!

Fucking bitch from hell. She knew all along. She was playing me, testing me and I fucking failed.

FAILED!

So much for my fucking half-assed "plan." I forgot who I was dealing with.

I hit redial but only got Bella's voice mail. "Bella, please call me. Please?"

What the fuck was I going to say? I had to get out of here so I could call Emmett. I looked at Rosalie. She was sitting on the chair with my white shirt on, a lit cigarette between her fingers, a smug expression on her face, challenging me.

"What are you going to do now, lover boy?" She took a drag.

Without saying a word to her I put on my clothes, then my shoes. I made sure I had my phone securely in my pocket. Then I walked up to Rosalie. I wanted to hit her so badly, knock that fucking grin off her fucking face. At least I had the presence of mind not to do that and get into more trouble. Guaranteed she would use it against me.

I grabbed her by the front of my shirt lifting her to her feet. She stood toe to toe with me, her chin jutting forward ready for a fight. I turned her around and roughly tore my shirt off her body, then turned her around again to look in her eyes.

"You mean nothing to me," I said calmly.

Her face fell. Rosalie, expert at getting a reaction, of whipping up emotions and sexual tension, of pulling strings like a puppeteer, was at a loss. Probably her whole life was spent thinking about how she could manipulate the world around her. The way she talked, dressed, got a rise out of all the boys in school, not to mention the male staff. Even the female population had an opinion about her. It didn't matter if they loved or hated her; she wanted it, fed off of it. The worst thing for her would be indifference.

I turned and left the room with my shirt, softly closing the door behind me.

Once in the car and pulling away from her curb, I frantically called Emmett.

"Em, where is she?"

"Shit, Edward. Thank god you called. Bella all of a sudden had to leave dinner and go home. She got a phone call. I don't know what happened but it doesn't look good. Is this about you?"

"Where are you?"

"Outside her house. I told her I'd wait here. Her bedroom light is on."

"I'm on my way. Don't leave." I snapped the phone shut.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Bella couldn't even say anything. I'd rather have anger. I wished she blew up, I'm used to people being mad at me.

I pulled up sharply behind Emmett's Jeep. He jumped into the passenger seat.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett demanded.

I told him everything, no editing. He deserved that. "I'm fucked, Em. I thought I knew what I was doing. Really, I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. Now, probably the best thing, no, not probably. THE best thing that happened to me is gone. Why am I such a dick?"

"Maybe she'll forgive you, if you can talk to her. She's seems like a really reasonable person."

"I hope she doesn't. It would teach me a lesson. I need to get my act together, Em. Carlisle and Esme gave me a gift, and they keep giving. I worked so hard this summer to get straight. Then I blow it the first week of school. I knew it was wrong, I didn't think it would get like this but I let my dick fucking guide me instead of my brain."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes. There was nothing Emmett could say that would make me hate myself less than I did right now.

I breathed in deeply, filling my lungs, then let it out loudly through my mouth. Finally, I opened the door and got out. I walked across the lawn and stood below Bella's bedroom window. Another deep breath. I picked up a couple of pieces of gravel and tossed one at her window. No response. Shit. I tossed another one at her window. She appeared. Shit. I was nervous. I didn't want to see her face. What would I see? Anger? Hurt? Disappointment? I ran my hands through my hair pulling it tight. The pain felt good.

Bella opened the window and looked down at me. There was absolutely no expression on her face. Then she looked towards the curb and saw Emmett leaning against the car. A slight smile pulled at her lips. My heart thudded in my chest. God. She was so beautiful, the bedroom lamp shining on the right side of her face. If I hadn't fucked this up, I could be kissing that face right now. I could just detect the sadness behind her eyes, I could not see anger.

"Bella, can I talk to you? Please? I... I'm so sorry and I want to explain." She didn't move but continued to look at me with those sad brown eyes. I tried again.

"Bella, please come down so that we can talk." Still she didn't move.

"Bella, I'll be at the bleachers every day after school. I'll wait for you there. Every day. I'll wait until you're ready."

She moved then. She walked away from the window, but a moment later I could see from the shadows cast on the walls and ceiling that she was coming back to the window. My heart skipped a beat. Maybe she would agree to come down and talk to me. If I could only hold her in my arms again. Feel her soothe my nerves, calm me down. I really didn't deserve it but I needed it. Oh please, please.

She came back to the window and leaned out. Then she brought up her arm and threw something out. It floated down softly. I ran the couple of steps to catch it. They were my long sleeve plaid shirt and my white tee-shirt. Oh, shit. I clutched them to my chest and looked up.

She was gone.

**

* * *

**

You know, this writing is a funny thing. You play the story so much in your head and in such detail that you wonder what it sounds like to those who are not in your head with you. Especially when you're new at this and have no frame of reference. Is it going well, badly, or eh? That's why your reviews are invaluable... and fun. I love when you guess what's going on. That's fun, too. Your participation in the process is truly gratifying. Thank you so much.

**I love you ALL!**

**Next, Bella's response... sort of!**


	11. Baseball Cap

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them) and other articles of clothing.**

**FIST BUMP to my meta, Lindz26. She's gangsta!**

**Stephenie ****Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 11: BASEBALL CAP

**Bella POV**

Fuck!

What was I going to do now? I was going to talk myself out of this, that's what. That's what I always did, talk myself down. I was getting to be the master at rationalization. And since I didn't really confide in anyone except Jasper, and he was still away, it would be a conversation between me, myself and I.

Okay, first of all, Edward was not the person I thought he was. He was gorgeous to look at, he was sweet and attentive, but I also thought that he had some principals. Oh, well. This was not the first time I made a mistake in character judgment.

Next, he used me for his personal stress reliever toy, like one of those grippy things that executives have on their desk and they squeeze it when they're upset or having a fucking bad day at the office. But he always said that that's why he "needed" me.

Then, he promised me that he would go with me after he broke up with Rosalie. Well, he obviously has not broken up with her yet, if he ever will. So I will not be his "girl." Pfft. I'm sure she's a fabulous fuck. Can't compete with that.

Finally, he got me all excited and made love to me, no, scratch that, he had sex with me. At least now I didn't have to think about how my cherry was going to be popped. One life milestone crossed.

Now he wants to talk, to explain. What the fuck for? Why not just accept the fact that this is who he is and I am who I am. I met him only ONE WEEK AGO. Get over it! It was brief, just a brief encounter. A blip in his life. A blip in my life. It was too goddamn good to be true anyway. He just had a really odd, sadistic way of showing it to me. That whole sexting thing.

Yeah, the world looked pretty simple from under the covers. The morning sunlight shining through the purple weave of fabric created an organized pattern of light and dark. Let's see if this would last me through the day.

I flung back the covers and got out of bed. My eyes were magnetically drawn to the two empty hooks on the wall, formerly the pedestal on which I had mounted my shrine. Fucking juvenile, fairyland symbols of... what, a kid on a magic carpet ride. Oh well.

I got ready for school and tried to eat some breakfast. Funny, I couldn't swallow anything down. My throat didn't work and my stomach was flipping around like a wind up toy. Shit, my body was betraying my delusional mind. I needed to get some of my own calm medicine so I rubbed my medallion, which worked a little. I gave up on breakfast and grabbed an energy bar and stuck it in my backpack. Maybe I could manage to eat it later; maybe it would be a good doorstop.

As I locked the door behind me and headed for the bus stop, there in the driveway was Emmett's Jeep. He was getting out of the driver's seat.

"Hey, Bella. Can I give you a lift to school?" he asked sheepishly. I had to admire his guts.

"Hi Emmett. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"This is the best thing I can do right now. Please?" He held the door open for me.

I nodded and got into the Jeep. "So tell me, how was _your _evening?" I tried to make fun of it. Emmett didn't seem to get my humor.

"Bella, Edward doesn't know I'm here. He told me what happened. He's really sorry."

"It's all cool, Emmett. I'm fine with all of it. These things happen, you know? You don't have to apologize for him. Besides, he already did last night, remember?"

"I... I can't believe you're taking it like this. Bella, it was fucked up what Edward did. You're too good and you shouldn't have been in the middle."

"What do you care, Emmett? Is this some kind of male code or something? Always cover for each other?" He winced at that and I was immediately sorry I said it.

"No, that's what I'm saying, you have every right to be fucking furious. I wish you would be. I wish you would yell at Edward and tell him to go to hell. I just wish you would talk with him."

I felt it coming. I couldn't hold it in. All that denial was turning into, what was the saying? A river in Egypt. A river of tears. I started to shake, my breath coming in big choking gulps. Emmett pulled over to the curb. We were still in a residential area and no one was around. He put his arm around my hunched shoulders and held me to him.

"Edward really likes you, Bella. He's fucking devastated. He says you're the best thing that has happened to him and he fucked up. I know you're hurt and you probably don't want to hear me say it but he didn't mean for it to happen. She's a bitch and she used him. He'll never see her again. It's over. You gotta forgive him, Bella. Give him another chance. At least talk to him. He can't lose you like this. He'll never recover."

I sobbed quietly, my jacket soaking up my tears. Desperately I tried to stop and arrange my face. If Emmett wasn't so damn sympathetic I probably could have made it to school without the waterworks.

"Emmett, you're a good brother to him. I appreciate what you're trying to do... but I can't promise you anything." I shook my head softly, he rubbed my arm and laid his cheek against my head. "This is so embarrassing, for you to see me this way, but I'm glad we had this, um, talk. Would you please just take me to school now?"

"Please think about it." Emmett gave me one last squeeze on my shoulder and then started the car. When he dropped me off, I got a couple more stares. Ha, this was funny. Looks like Emmett and I just had a lover's quarrel. Stupid fucking charade. I wiped my eyes and headed to class.

I was oddly calm again. If I could be honest with myself, I really wanted to hear what Emmett had told me. The worst feeling was that Edward was a cold-hearted asshole that didn't care about me and I would hate to think that I put my faith in someone like that. But I think he was really sorry. If I could just hang on to that, then I think I could find some redeeming value in all of this, in him. I mean, we all made mistakes. Shit, was I still rationalizing?

As I left my first period class I didn't even bother to look for him. I figured that the less I see of Edward the more I was able to think clearly about Edward. Then, from my peripheral vision I saw him. He was wearing a blue NY Yankees baseball cap, down low, almost covering his eyes. He kept his head bent and his shoulders hunched, like he was hiding, or had something wrong with his neck. People who normally gravitated around him picked up on his body language and just kind of steered clear giving him a wide berth. It was so unusual to see.

I decided to steer clear of him, too. I turned and walked the other direction to my next class. And as I was turning the corner I glanced behind me. There he was, keeping the exact same distance that I was keeping from him just yesterday. He was stalking _me_!

That was how the day went. I felt like I was in some kind of twilight zone. The tables were turned. But every time I looked at him all I saw was the brim of his cap as he leaned against the lockers or as he quickly turned away to face another direction. Is this what I looked like when I stalked? I had to laugh.

When my last class ended I had a decision to make. To go or not to go, that was the question. He would be there, waiting for me, to explain. I just don't know if I could trust him and also to trust my own feelings. And frankly, I wanted him to suffer a bit, the dick.

So I made a decision as I entered Robsten Field. Instead of climbing to the top as usual, I walked up the field to the far end, cutting across behind the end zone bleachers. If I hugged the low wall on the side of the field heading back to our end zone, I would come out at the exact location where I needed to be to see our secret spot. Yes, right where I could stalk my stalker. I wrapped my jacket around me, sat down and trained my eyes on the top bleacher behind the equipment box.

There he was. He was lying down on the bench, his baseball cap over his face. There was no movement except for a light nervous twitch in his fingers which were clasped over his stomach.

I made myself comfortable and, since I hadn't eaten all day, I pulled my energy bar and a bottle of water out of my backpack. Suddenly I was hungry and I was going to have myself a little picnic. Man, this was bizarre-O.

I watched him carefully. Once again, I could not take my eyes off of him. Even in my hurt, anger and rejection, Edward was beautiful. A flawed but sympathetic figure in a tragic tale.

Just then he got up and began pacing. For the first time today, I saw his face. I was shocked. His eyes were sallow, his pained expression causing a deep crease between his eyebrows. All the sparkle in his face was gone, replaced by a sadness that pulled down the corners of his lips and eyes. He looked so tired. Every so often he would look at his cell phone, then he would peak around the equipment box to the entrance of the field, and then he would begin pacing again. You could loop that little sequence of actions so that it played again and again. Sometimes he would run his hands through his hair and hug his chest. Sometimes he would sit down and rock back and forth with his head on his knees, cradled by his folded arms.

I was witnessing the manifestation of a guilty conscience. A mind and heart that had no idea what was going to happen next. Would I show up? Would he get to utter one word of explanation or was I gone for good? Well, I didn't know myself. But after two hours in my observation post, I was ready to leave that question for tomorrow. I got up and snuck away the same way that I had come in.

Now, one might think that this was very strange behavior on my part. But it was second nature to me. I was used to sitting alone with my thoughts for hours on end. And I learned a lot watching Edward and his body language. So I vowed to come tomorrow to do it again. I would continue until I felt that I could make a decision about what I wanted to do. Edward said that he would be here every day, waiting for me. Well, so would I, be here every day, waiting for me.

The next morning was much like the previous morning. Emmett was at my house to pick me up again. I tried to protest but he just ignored me. He didn't question me, thankfully. He just greeted me like a friend would and then dropped me off at school. We didn't even talk much. It was strange, but I kind of liked it.

Walking the halls at school was the same, too. There was Edward shadowing me. The same baseball cap pulled down on his head. He never tried to approach me or look fully in my eyes, leaving the next step entirely up to me.

* * *

And so I was preoccupied thinking of my dilemma at the end of my last period class that I was late in jumping up to leave. I was the last person in the classroom when I heard footsteps and the click of the door as it was shut. I looked up. Leaning against the closed door, staring at me was Ms. Cope. Rosalie.

Holy fuck.

I made the softest gasp, just a small intake of air through my nose. Not loud enough to betray the knot that formed immediately in my gut. I stayed in my seat so I wouldn't fall down and plastered a neutral expression on my face.

She walked to the desk in front of mine and sat down, facing me. She was beautiful, I couldn't deny it. I really felt no hatred towards her but I was intimidated as all fuck. Ninja 'tude, I repeated to myself.

"Hello Isabella Swan," she said it like she was telling me to turn in my fucking term paper. All business.

"Bella."

"Bella. I understand that you may have received a phone call from Edward Cullen the other night. A certain call of a compromising nature."

Shit, this woman did not fool around. She came right to the fucking point. I quickly sensed that she was the one who sent it, probably without Edward's consent. Hmm, what did she want from me? What would she gain by exposing Edward, no pun intended? I thought I would take away her ammunition.

"A phone call? Gee, you know, my phone service has been down for the past couple of days," I lied.

She appraised me with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk. "Very good, Bella. Edward has been seeing me for months. We have sex. Passionate, hard-core adult sex. We had sex that night. He called to tell you about it."

What the fuck! What a bitch and a half. I was stunned that she could be so direct and could only imagine what Edward has been going through all this time, well, "for months." No wonder he described her as controlling and manipulative who played with your mind. I could totally see it. Shit, she could probably get _me_ to fuck her.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Edward's a big boy and I don't own him. He can do anything he wants. If he doesn't want me to know about you, I'm sure he has his reasons."

Her glare deepened. "He's mine, Bella. I never lose. You may think Edward is yours but he will never be, so you should just go back to wandering the halls like a zombie."

Whoa, that made me mad! I may look like a wandering zombie, but there's a lot going on in my head whereas zombies don't think. Mental note to go home and Google the attributes of zombies. How dare she assume that she knows who I was.

"Ms. Cope, if you were so sure of yourself, you wouldn't be having this conversation with me. I heard a rumor that Edward will never see you again, that he is sooo over you. Everyone is talking about it. So whether he will ever be mine or not is irrelevant. The point is, he will not be yours. You lose."

I hoped Emmett was right and not just saying that Edward had ended it. But immediately, the look on her face told me I had struck a nerve. She looked like a deer in the headlights, a half-smile frozen on her pretty face. I waited for ten seconds.

She didn't respond so I picked up my books and stood up to leave. "You know, I think I _will_ get to know Edward, now that he's free. Thanks for the idea, Ms. Cope."

And I left without looking back.

I didn't stop until I got to the field. My stomach was shaking so hard and my heart seemed to bust through my chest with each beat. I quickly weaved my way to my observation post and sat down against the low wall, hugging my knees, rocking in place. I pulled out my medallion and rubbed it between my fingers, trying to steady my breathing and clear my head. It worked a little.

Who _was_ this woman? She was more than just a bored teacher wanting to have a fling with the younger boys. She was truly a predator. And for months? Holy shit. It's surprising that Edward wasn't a mass of quivering jelly. Well, I take it back. He was pretty much getting to that point. Which reminded me. Where was he? I turned to find him.

There he was again repeating his ritual from yesterday, baseball cap on his head. I settled back against the wall and let out all my breath. I had a headache. I was exhausted and drained. The dampness in the air threatened to turn into rain. I pulled up my hood and wrapped my jacket around me tightly. Edward was doing the same. I'll keep you company, Edward.

I rested my head against the wall staring at Edward with half closed eyes until I drifted away.

_I dream that I'm tiptoeing towards a door located at the end of a long hallway. My heart is racing as I try the doorknob only to find that it's locked but somehow I know that behind the door is Edward and Ms. Cope. Suddenly the door starts receding moving farther away from me. Every time I walk toward it the floor and the walls race by me. The knob remains out of reach. I fall into a pile on the floor. _

_Then a hand grabs my shoulder from behind me. "Bella" the voice is syrupy, in slow motion. "I'm right here. Come with me." It's Edward as he lifts me into his arms and carries me away, hunched over me to keep out the suffocating fog. Everything turns black._

**

* * *

**

Ooh, Bella's a little out there, non? Poor thing. This is a test for her, too.

**Let me know your thoughts. When it comes to your reviews, I am McLovin' it!**

**Next chapter... Jasper comes home!**


	12. Red Shirt

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them. RealMenGlitter, too) and other articles of clothing.**

**You reviews have been terrific and inspiring. Also inspiring are the girlfriend's comments on the Robnews at NewMoonMovie(.)org .**

**This red shirt is for cclore!**

**ALSO, there is a pivotal scene in the Cullens garden (and their backyard.) My vision of this scene is "linked" in my profile page. Check it out for added reader enhancement!**

**WOO HOO to my beta Lindz26!! She's a wicked wahine!!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight... inspirational!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: RED SHIRT**

**Bella POV**

I woke up in a pool of sweat.

It was dark and the smell of fabric softener in my sheets filled my nose and made me want to barf. I was in my own bed. How the fuck did I get here from Robsten Field?

Ugh, body ache, check. Eyeballs burning, check. Chills, check. Yup, I had a fever. I tried to sit up but the weight of my brain forced me to flop back down again.

Forget it. I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Jasper!" I ran up to him and flung myself into his arms. I was so fucking happy to see him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me and then tried to let me go. I wouldn't release him. After all I had been through, this was the one person that I knew I had to talk to. Jazz might help me understand the male psyche, make some sense of it for me.

"Hey, Bells. Wow, it's good to see you, too. Missed me?" He had dumped his duffel bag on the floor and was rubbing his shoulder.

"God, I missed you soo much. I've been sick, Oh, I think I need to sit down." The blood had drained from my head causing the room to spin. I sat back on the couch and wrapped myself back into my blanket like a burrito.

"Where's Charlie and Alice? I was hoping to surprise them."

"They just left for Sunday service and an annual meeting. They'll be back in a few hours. Shit, they are going to freak! We were all expecting you in a couple of days."

"I know. So how did you get sick? Is it a head cold?" He covered his mouth. "Is it contagious?"

"No, I um, I kind of fell asleep in the rain and got sick. My fever just broke last night. I'm wasted."

Jasper sat down with me and put his hand around my shoulders. "Okay, as long as I don't get your cold." I punched his arm. He tightened his hold. "Now why were you sleeping in the rain? Haven't I taught you anything?"

"Uhh, long story. It's all part of my news that I wanted to tell you about when you got home. Remember, I wrote to you?"

"I do remember. Good news. I like good news." He kept his arm around me and got comfortable.

"Let's see, how do I start? Okay, you know your friend Emmett Cullen?"

He turned and eyed me with a frown. "Yes. Please don't tell me that you and he....."

"No, no, not Emmett. But he's a nice guy, really. I know he has a reputation and all, but I've gotten to know a different side of him. No, it's his brother, Edward." I quickly shot Jazz a glance to see his initial reaction.

"Oh, I met Edward when he transferred to Forks. He's a nice guy. I spent a day with him and Emmett at their lake house this summer. We played guitar and swam and hung out. I liked him." Whew. Jazz nudged me in the ribs, playfully. "So, you have a little thing going with him?"

Just then my bottom lip started quivering. I'm sure if I felt 100% healthy and strong, I would've been able to keep my fucking emotions in check, but after the drama of the past few days, and being drained of all my energy from the fever, and I was so hungry because I had no appetite since Friday morning, I lost it. Between my sobs and my choking I blurted out the story.

I told him about my crush on Edward and how I would stalk him at school. And about how I ran into him, literally, and how I met him in the bleachers and how he asked me to be his girlfriend but not really, just to hang out with him because he was all stressed out over this relationship he was in and that for some reason he felt better when I was around. I told Jazz about how he took me to the lake house and how we made love and that he was so sweet and attentive and that I was really falling for him and that he promised that we would be going together but that he had to break up with someone first but it was hard because she was possessive and he had to handle it right. Then I told him that when it came time to break up that he went and fucking had sex with her again and that I found out so I dumped him.

I paused to catch my breath and to blow my nose. At least I had stopped crying. Jazz wrapped both arms around me and held me tight. "Aw, Bells. Your first heartbreak. I'm so sorry. Sometimes guys can be jerks. But how did you end up in the rain?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, this is the unusual part. You see, Edward was seeing one of the teachers at school. I know it's weird already, but what is worse is that she's really controlling and a super-bitch. She cornered me in the classroom to tell me to back off of Edward and that he was hers and she never loses and that he would never be mine. And I finally escaped from the classroom and ran to Robsten and I kind of fell asleep in the rain stalking Edward because........ "

Something had changed. Jasper's arms fell away from me and his body stiffened. I looked up and I could see that his teeth were clenched and the muscles in his jaw were popping. What? I pushed myself away from him to look at his whole face. It was a face of shock and dread, his eyes a hard stare.

"Jazz, what is it?"

His eyes slowly panned to mine, focusing on me. "Was it Ms. Cope?" I stared back at him and nodded slowly.

Jazz squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head back. "No, no, no, no, no, no," he moaned.

I clasped my hands over my mouth. My eyes were stinging. Oh my god. Not my Jazz, too. Not my love. You bitch, what have you done? Who have you destroyed? I hate her now. I hate her with every fiber of my being. I'd kill her. How dare she put her fucking claws on my Jazz. Oh my god. My poor baby.

"Jazz, talk to me. What happened between you and her?"

He got up and started pacing little Z patterns on the living room floor, rubbing his hands over his short hair. "It started in late March after spring break. She propositioned me. Who could resist her? Not me. Every goddamn Wednesday I would go to her house. It started off pleasant enough but then got scary. Edward was right, she's controlling and manipulative. She loved to play with my emotions and my ego. By the time she was done with me every week, I didn't know if I should shoot myself or run for president."

Jazz walked over to me and knelt in front me. He looked into my eyes. "Bells, the wrong option was winning. I wanted to shoot myself. She wouldn't let me leave and I got depressed. I didn't know who I was anymore. That's when I signed up. I turned to the military to test myself. She left me alone after that, but I was messed up. I had so many doubts, so many questions about myself."

He laid his head down on my knees. I hugged him, lightly stroking his back. This reminded me of how I soothed Edward the first day at the bleachers. And Jazz's words sounded eerily like his, too. How could this be happening?

I remembered the conversation we had when he left. "Jazz, did it work for you? The training? Did you find the confidence again?"

"Yes, you can't imagine how much it helped. But this is not good news that it's happening again, and so close to home." He rubbed his face into my blanketed knees. We stayed like that for several minutes, each consumed in our own thoughts.

Finally, Jasper sat back and shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his face. My Jazz. I missed that smile.

"How did you leave it with Edward, Bells? What's happening now?"

Oh. "Well, he's sorry as hell, of course, and wants me back. He says he'll wait, so I guess it's up to me. Emmett's been really friendly about it. He wants this to work for us. He told me that Edward won't see her again, that it's over. What should I do, Jazz? He really hurt me. Can I trust him? I mean, maybe this just wasn't meant to be, you know? I'm really out of my league with him. All the girls drool over him. And now that it's over with _her_, what's to stop him from seeing anyone that he chooses? Why should I be the one?" I was blabbering, my nasty insecurities taking over my mouth.

"Shhh. Bella. You never give yourself enough credit. You're cute, smart, and fun to be with, and you're not some airhead bimbo that needs to be the center of attention. Don't you know how refreshing that is?"

I punched him on the arm. "And I have a hot brother?"

"Do you like him, Bella? If he hadn't had sex with her one more time, if he had been able to make a clean break, would you be with him right now?" he asked seriously.

I closed my eyes. I remembered how happy I was at the lake house, how well we got along, how he made me feel when we made love. "Yes."

"Then, take charge of the situation. Make it happen... on your terms." He had both my hands now and he was squeezing them. "Come on, you must be hungry. Go get cleaned up and I'll make you something to eat."

* * *

I did feel better. Washing all that sweat and sleep off my body and out of my hair, I had a renewed outlook on the world. Having Jazz home helped, too. He was just what I needed right now. He knew the entire situation, well, a little too much, and he wouldn't let me get away with wallowing in my indecision. Wow, Jazz and Rosalie. That was fucked up.

Something smelled good as I entered the kitchen. Jazz was just finishing cooking some scrambled eggs. "Sit down and eat."

We had orange juice, scrambled eggs, hash-browned potatoes and buttered toast. I was so grateful that I could eat and keep it down that I wanted to cry. "This is great, Jazz. I haven't eaten for two whole days."

Jazz ate a lot. A lot more than he used to. I suddenly noticed that his body had changed. He had a lot more muscle and he filled out his clothes more. He looked good.

"Bella. I have a proposition to make. Now, hear me out before you make up your mind, okay?" I nodded. He took a deep breath. "I just talked to Emmett. He wants us to come over, get together. I can catch up with him, and, um, you can meet with Edward." He looked at me from the side of his eye.

I put down my juice glass. My stomach flipped, threatening the digestion of my wonderful breakfast. Well, I was going to have to talk to him at some point, I guess. At least I would have Jazz for support.

I nodded.

"Look, Bella, you have to let it out or you're going to go crazy and have regrets. Tell him how you feel. Yell at him. He's a big boy, he can take it. It doesn't matter if it ends here or if you get back together. It has to happen." He sounded very mature and wise, my Jazz.

"When are we going?"

Jazz got up and started clearing the table. "Now. Oh, and by the way, it's his birthday today."

Shit!

* * *

**Edward POV**

"She's coming here? Now?" I was fucking surprised as hell when Emmett stuck his head in my bedroom door and announced the news. He tried to sound nonchalant but he was excited, I could tell.

"Yeah, come on. Get your ass in gear. Jasper is home and he wants to catch up. He's bringing Bella with him. Here's your chance, bro."

Oh shit. I hadn't seen her since I carried her out of the rain and took her home. I saw her as I had descended from the top bleacher. Something caught my eye and I looked in her direction. What the fuck? This girl was incredible. She was not like anyone I knew. Poor thing was out of the direct rain, but it was still very wet where she was sitting and I could see that she had fallen asleep. She stirred but she never woke up. I wiped the moisture off of her face and it was hot. She had a fever. I rushed her home, found her key in her backpack, carried her upstairs, took off her wet clothes, put her in a tee shirt and shorts, and tucked her in bed. Then I left her backpack on the kitchen table so that Charlie would know she was home.

It left me shaken. Bella could have been left out there and no one would have known. God she was so vulnerable. I wanted to take care of her, to keep her out of danger. What was so fucking ironic is that I was the one putting her in danger.

I quickly jumped into the shower. This was my birthday but I was in a bad fucking mood and I told everyone that there was no way I was going to celebrate it. The thought of celebrating anything right now made my head explode. Carlisle and Esme sensed that something was wrong, so they didn't protest. No plans were made. I was just going to stay in my bedroom and punish myself.

But now, I was forced into action. Well, so be it. I let the hot water pound my neck and back. It felt so good and seemed to wash away the damn self pity that I was wallowing in lately. I decided that I was going to fight for Bella. No more sitting back waiting for her to come around. I chose my red shirt to wear to match my fighting mood.

"Good grief. Calm down. You're driving me crazy! Don't worry, they'll be here." Emmett was half scolding me, half laughing at me.

"Fuck you. You're enjoying this way too much." I paced the living room, back and forth fifty times. I think I straightened out the pictures on the mantel enough that Esme would be shocked if she could see me. Thankfully they had gone out for the day.

They pulled up ten minutes later in their truck. Suddenly I had an unexpected, immediate case of stage fright. Fucking betrayal.

She was beautiful. She made my breath stop. Walking to our door with the sunlight shining on her beautiful brown hair and her delicate frame I wanted to imagine that she was coming to see me to run into my arms with forgiveness. In my dreams, dick. Jasper had his arm around her shoulder like a protective brother.

"Jazz, welcome home man!" Emmett grabbed Jasper's hand and gave him a hug. I did the same.

"Thanks, just got home this morning. It's good to be back."

"Hi, Bella," I said tentatively.

Her chin came up and she looked me directly in the eyes. "Hi Edward. Emmett." Those were the first words she had spoken to me since Wednesday. My stomach was doing jumping jacks.

"Hey, come on in." Emmett took the lead because I seemed to have stepped in some quicksand and was fucking stuck to the floor. Oh, and also the cat got hold of my tongue. He led everyone inside straight to the kitchen to get some drinks. While Em and Jasper chatted away, Bella and I stood around like wallflowers at a party. We all took our seats in the living room.

As we made small talk with Jasper, Bella never looked up. I kept glancing over to her trying to make eye contact but there was no way. She just sat there, absently rubbing her medallion, the one that Jasper had given her. I was wondering if he literally dragged her with him. Did she even want to be here? All of a sudden, she looked up at me and said, "Edward, would you mind showing me your back yard?"

I exchanged looks with Emmett, who looked at Jasper, who looked at Bella, who was looking at me waiting for my reply.

"Um, sure, Bella." We stood up and I led her through the large double doors. We walked through the porch, past the gazebo, and across the lawn. We stepped onto the gravel path that led down to a small lower landing among the trees. There was no talking and I was nervous as hell. We both knew that this was it.

I turned to her and took her hands in mine, trying to look her in her eyes even though her head was down.

"Bella. What are you thinking? Please help me, because I'm sucking at figuring this out. I know you're not happy but........."

She pulled her hands away like they were on fire. She sat down on the small bench and I sat on the ceramic garden stool three feet away, my elbows on my knees. We both took a deep breath.

"Don't bullshit me, Edward. Just answer my questions."

"Whatever you want," I said as I braced myself.

"Did you take me home on Friday?"

"Yes"

"Did you undress me?"

"Yes."

"I got sick."

"I thought so. What were you doing there, Bella?"

"Waiting for myself. To make a decision."

"Have you? Made a decision, that is?"

_She didn't __answer__._

"Did you know that Ms. Cope talked to me?"

"What! No fucking way! When?"

"Right before I went to the field on Friday."

"Were you alone with her?"

"Yes."

"Did she touch you?"

"No."

_I swallowed._

"I'm sorry that I put you in that situation."

"Don't you want to know what she said? Or do you already know?"

"Only if you want to tell me, Bella."

"She told me that you belong to her. That she never loses."

"She's wrong. I belong to you."

"Don't say that. I haven't made a decision."

"Until you tell me no, my heart is yours."

_She looked past me._

"She called me a zombie."

"She doesn't know you."

"She said you were seeing her for months."

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since the first week of this school year, every Wednesday."

"Where would you meet?"

"At her house."

"In her bedroom?"

"In _a_ bedroom. Never in hers."

_She paused._

"Okay, I'm ready to listen, Edward. What happened last Wednesday night?"

"I went with every intention of breaking it off. I told her but she didn't take me seriously. She seduced me. She was taunting me, playing with my body, arousing me. I gave in, Bella. I was weak. Afterwards she asked me not to leave her. I told her that it didn't change anything, we were done. She didn't like it so she recorded me and sent it to you. I didn't even know she did it until it was too late."

_I waited._

"Have you watched it?" she asked.

"No, I deleted it."

"Were you hoping that I wouldn't find out?"

"I hadn't even thought that far. But it was bad enough for me to know what I did. The fact that you know only validates my self-loathing."

"So she knew about me?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know but I'll find out."

"When you left her that night, what did you say?"

"I told her that she doesn't mean anything to me."

"What did she say to that?"

"She didn't say anything. She can't stand to be ignored. Those were the last words I spoke to her."

"Then what?"

"Then I went to your house to apologize to you."

"So that was your big plan?"

"Well, not the sex part, but yes."

"That's no plan. You failed, Edward."

"I'm so very sorry. No one besides you is more aware of that than me."

_She paused._

"What else? None of this fucking need-to-know shit."

"I think she might be dangerous, Bella."

"How so?"

"I think she hurt Angela when I showed interest in her."

"How did she hurt her?"

"Her neck was bruised and she was scared. Then she moved away."

"Am I in danger?"

"I don't know. Between Emmett and me, I hope not."

"I want Jasper to know."

"I'll tell him today."

_She lowered her voice._

"You liked Angela?"

"Yes. I kissed her."

"Are you going to like other girls now that you're free?"

"No. Only you."

"How do I know that?"

"I'm devoting myself to you, right now."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that my heart, my thoughts, my time and energy are all directed towards you. I have blinders on. No one will distract me or entice me."

"What if I don't feel the same way about you?"

"I'll be fucking sad, but I won't stop until you find someone else."

"Why me?"

"How do I explain? When I saw you in the halls at school, I knew you were different from the other girls. You were more like me.... or vice versa. Now that you're in my life, I feel that I have found a kindred spirit. My body relaxes with you and yet is excited by you. There is no one that I want to look at, be with, and touch more than you. From the time I wake up I think about you. I imagine what you might be doing. I think about what you look like. I want to get to know you more, like, what you're feeling, what your dreams are, what makes you happy, what scares you."

"_You're_ scaring me."

"I'm not controlling. But I know what I want now. I'll fight for you, Bella. But if you choose someone else, I won't interfere. Your happiness is what I want most."

_She didn't speak for a long while. I waited._

"I was having a nice time with your parents and Emmett, you know. I was all giddy and excited. This was it. We could be ourselves and have a normal relationship. No more sneaky meetings or stalking each other, avoiding contact. I was on a complete high. I got your call at the dinner table, of all places. Can you imagine if Carlisle was looking over my shoulder? Even I can see the comedy in that.

"Of course I thought that you were just using me. That you had no intention of breaking it off with her, that you would tell me all of that just to string me along. Kind of like those cheating husbands that promise their mistress that they're going to leave their wife? I mean, you had someone that could give you great sex, and you had me hooked and going along with your stupid little charade. You had it made.

"You broke my heart, Edward. You opened every wound that I've ever had. Then you rubbed salt in them. I blame you, I blame her, and I blame myself. Stupid me. So naive, so gullible, a child in an adult world. Every question I've ever had about myself was answered with that one simple act. I was insignificant, a throw-away."

"Bella...."

"Emmett saved me. And Jasper. And, of all people, Ms. Cope."

"How?" I asked, surprised.

"Did you know that Emmett has been taking me to school?"

"No."

"Yeah, he stepped up for you. And did you know that Jasper was her victim before you?"

"Fuck. No."

"And Ms. Cope, well, she gave me a taste of her mind-fuckery."

I covered my face with my hands. I had no words for Bella. No words of comfort or defense. I couldn't think one rational thought. Days, weeks, months of living on the edge had caught up to me and left my emotions raw and exposed. Gut-wrenching emotions. My heart constricted as I tried to hold them in, to be strong for Bella. It was no use. I sobbed into my folded arms. I was a wreck. She waited for me.

"What are you feeling, Edward?"

"That this is too much. You, my brother, your brother. I....this is worse than my juvie days. That didn't involve the people that I love. If I went down, that was just me."

"Is it worth it, Edward?"

"To fix it? You're worth it. You're worth everything. But am I? Fuck, am I a lost cause? I hope not. I hope I can be a decent person. That I can live up to everyone's expectation. I have to fucking prove myself."

"Would you like to prove it to me?"

I looked up then. "Yes, with all my heart."

"Then prove to me that I am making the right decision. That this won't be the second biggest mistake I make in my life, all in the span of two weeks. I care for you Edward. I think I might even love you someday. But I'm not a masochist. I'm too young for that with my whole life ahead of me."

I felt that I just got pardoned by the executioner. I got down on my knees and hugged her waist, burying my face into her torso. She brought her arms up around my back and smoothed my hair. "Thank you, Bella."

"Whoo hoo!" From eight feet above, on the upper landing, I heard Emmett and Jasper give a cheer. I laughed into Bella's shirt. They ran down the short hill, up the gravel path and collapsed on the bench, gathering us up in their group hug.

We untangled ourselves and stood up. I wound my hand into Bella's as I wiped my face on the sleeve of my red shirt.

"Does this mean we can have some fun now?" Emmett's exuberance was contagious. We were all giggling.

"Come on, guys, let's go to the lake house. It's your birthday, Eddie-boy! Let's celebrate!

* * *

**Ahhh. This is the end of Part II, if I knew what I was doing.**

**I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think! Your reviews are super helpful.**

**Oh, by the way, if you are inspired by something that Rob wears, let me know! You never know where it may show up!!**


	13. Shoelace Bracelet

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them. RealMenGlitter, too) and other articles of clothing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Effing who refuses to believe in Robsten. I'm not saying she's right or wrong, I'm just getting a kick out of her!**

**This is also dedicated to nicnixs-Team leave them be!! because that's the team I'm on!**

**And check out our first ever chain-fic by NMTwiGirls, called Now What?**

**GOLD STAR to my beta Lindz26! She's top dog!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: SHOELACE BRACELET**

**Bella POV**

It was sunny at the lake today. Not at all like the first time I was here.

The weather matched my mood. Bright, warm, fucking happy!

Boy, no way did I think today would turn out like this. First, the surprise homecoming by Jazz, then his admission about Rosalie. I still can't get over that one. And now Edward. I truly, honestly didn't know what the outcome of our talk was going to be.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered in my ear, which was nestled against his chest. Our bodies were spooned in the hammock on the large porch of the lake house, gently swaying to the rhythm of the breeze. Edward had covered me in a throw and ordered me to rest which was fine because I was still hungover from being sick. My energy level was low but my senses were heightened. I bet this is how you would feel after a full body massage. I felt so damn good.

Out at the lake we could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing and yelling, egging each other to jump off the floating wooden platform into the ice cold water. They would complete a round of dares, then lie in the sun soaking up the warm rays and drying out only to elicit another round of double dares and competition.

"I'm thinking that I could get used to this," I sighed.

Edward tightened his arms, turning me to face him, bringing his face close to mine. Oh my god, the way he looked at me with those green eyes. That Cullen stare. If I wasn't already lying down I would have fallen on my ass. He brushed his lips against mine, kissing me with light pecks around my mouth and jaw. Then he opened his mouth and bit down gently on my whole chin.

"Ow!" I pulled my head back.

"I just want to munch on you! You're so cute."

"How about just a kiss." He laughed and pressed his mouth to mine, slowly massaging my lips, taking bigger and bigger bites of me until he had my tongue sucked in his mouth, his soft moans giving away his pleasure. Our bodies were locked on each other, there was no where to go in a hammock. The more you moved, the more you came together. I love hammocks! I could feel his full body. I could feel the fly of his jeans pressing against my pubic bone. I could feel his hands on my back and my ass, fingers spread, pushing me into him. I hooked my leg around his hips and pulled him into me. His thigh rubbing against my exposed crotch made me shudder in his arms. I slowly rocked against it as he cooperated and bent his leg up.

God, this was more than just a kiss. I was in heaven.

He pushed away from me but only to bring his hand up between us to caress my face and neck. He held my eyes with his stare and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just thinking how this could have gone the other way. How I could have lost you. I'm trying to shake that image from my mind." He inhaled a breath and let it out forcefully.

"I know. Maybe this will help us somehow. After all, I got you to promise me your complete devotion," I teased him.

"And I think you said that you might love me," Edward gave it back to me with a stupid smirk.

"Might is the operative word. You still have work to do."

"I'm up for it. I'm fucking optimistic." He propped himself up on his elbow, which is a hard thing to do on a hammock. But he had a sparkle in his eyes, and I smiled at that. "You know, Bella, you make me want to get my life together. Now hear me out. I'm not pressuring you or anything, but if we ever have a future together, I've got to start thinking about things like that."

"Like what things?" I asked skeptically.

"Like what I'm going to do for the rest of my life. What's my fucking direction? Up to now, I really didn't give a shit. I always thought that I would just get by." He was getting more animated.

"Well, do it for yourself, not for me." I was getting nervous but I didn't know why.

"Okaay. But I picture you with me. Anyway, I have some issues I've got to deal with first. I.... I think I might start with doing something about.... Rosalie." He said it tentatively, waiting for the blow back.

"What about her? Aren't you done with her?" My stomach immediately turned into a hard knot. I stiffened in his arms.

"Totally done, in _that_ sense. But.... whew, this is hard to bring up. I want to turn her in, Bella. It's not right, what she did. Who else has she preyed upon? Look at Jasper! The fucked up thing for me is that I know how people will judge me. I was willing, you know? I have a record. It's going to be a circus. Carlisle and Esme will freak, but I think they'll support me. They're used to having to bail me out. I know Emmett will support me." He looked into my eyes. "The only other person that matters is you. Will _you_ support me?"

Oh, fucking hell. Nestled in his arms, I couldn't imagine the drama that was going to come from this, but it was guaran-damn-teed. Why couldn't we just go away to a deserted island and pretend that we're shipwrecked with a year's worth of food and a comfy mattress. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed out my lower lip. I wanted to pout. But, in my heart, I knew that the next words I uttered would make or break our relationship.

"I'll support you one hundred percent. Now kiss me."

* * *

I was really proud of my boys. Ha, _my_ boys now. Edward, of course. He was my heart. Jasper, always. He was my backbone. And, Emmett! He was my sunshine. Who knew? Emmett always managed to lighten the mood and make me smile. And next to serious, obsessive Edward, I needed that. I was a fucking lucky girl.

Currently, my boys and I were gathered around the dining table with all the makings of Edward's famous sandwich laid out in front of us. All decorum was lost as we reached over each other slapping super-thin slices of meat and cheese on crusty hunks of bread slathered with Edward's secret sauce, pouring beer into chilled mugs (the Cullens did things right,) and doling out large scoops of deli-made cole slaw. Playing on the sound system was a Lifehouse CD and dancing in the fireplace was a lively, crackling fire.

I blushed thinking about the last time I was here and stole a glance at Edward. He was eying me with a wicked grin. Was he thinking of the same thing? He winked. Damn!

"Let's have a toast!" Emmett announced. "To my favorite brother on his eighteenth birthday. My wish is for you to have a fucking great year. I love you, bro. And never forget, no matter how old you are, I'm older and will always have seniority. Happy birthday!"

We all laughed and made a point of clinking each other's glasses.

"Speech, speech."

"Wow. I feel so loved. Sorry I've been such a dick lately. I owe all of you my life. Really. Bella, you gave me the best birthday gift I could ever hope for. I.... I know that this is a crossroads for me. It's make it or break it time. I'm just so fucking grateful that you're all with me, you know, for support. Um, thanks." We all quietly took sips of our beer. I'll bet Edward never made a speech like _that_ before.

"Anytime, emo man! Okay, dig in!" Emmett again. Sunshine.

The conversation was light and jovial, pure typical male banter, cleaned up a little for me, I think. But I was used to hearing a lot of it, being a fly on the wall and everything. I was just happy to see Edward laughing. He was going to be dealing with some pretty heavy shit soon.

Emmett went into the kitchen and when he emerged he was singing the first bars of the happy birthday song which we immediately joined in on. He was holding in his hands a plate with four chocolate Hostess Cupcakes, each sporting a lit birthday candle.

".....happy birthday, dear, Ed-ward-oooooooo. Happy birth-day to youuuuuuuu!" We all ended on a high note.

He presented it in front of Edward like it was the finest French pastry.... with gold icing. Fucking too funny.

"Hey, what did you expect on short notice?" Emmett defended himself. "Go on, Edward, make a wish."

Edward winked at me and blew out the candles. We dove in.

* * *

After a hearty jam session where we all got a chance, strike that, were forced to sing, we settled back to stare at the fire and just hang with each other. Jasper continued to play the guitar. He said that we all sounded good together and should play more often. I had to admit, we weren't half bad. I was so shy, though. I suggested that maybe I could be their groupie and polish their guitars or whatever the hell groupies do.

Emmett was sprawled on the large armchair and Jasper was perched on the ottoman. Edward and I were curled up on the couch, his arm around my shoulders, just like a normal couple. It was so natural, so easy. I could get used to this.

* * *

I awoke in his bed, my head on his pillow and a light quilt draped over my body. The temperature was slightly cool, but entirely comfortable. No, more than comfortable, it was heaven, safe. This was now my favorite room.

Without moving, I sought him out with my eyes. He was sitting in a chair, taking advantage of the natural light coming in from the window. He was bent over a yellow notepad, carefully writing with a focus that was admirable. Every so often he would look out the window, then he would frown and close his eyes, and finally resume writing with a crease between his eyebrows. He was on the third sheet of paper, two pages dangling from the spine at the top of the pad.

I studied him. His slender body formed an arc of determination and concentration around his work, one foot propped on the other. I watched his hand glide over the pad that was resting on his knees, his long fingers gripping his pen hard. His wavy bronze hair, normally piled on his head, fell forward on his forehead as he hunched over, catching the sunlight and bouncing with the movement of his hand. His mouth was set in a horizontal line and his tongue made an occasional appearance when he bit his lower lip.

He was beautiful, and he was mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly.

Edward looked up at me and his face instantly transformed from serious to glowing with a smile that melted my heart. I knew right then that I had made the right decision. The thought of never having that look directed toward me again.... I shuddered.

"Oh, nothing. I'll show you when I'm finished. How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic. I feel a lot stronger than I did this morning. How long was I asleep?"

"Just about an hour."

"Where are the guys?"

"They went for a hike around the lake."

"So we're alone in the house?"

"Yee-up," he said with a straight face, making a pop on the 'p.'

"Hmm. You know, I hear that make-up sex is terrific. Almost worth the fight," I said innocently.

"Yeah, I heard that, too."

"Care to show me?"

He looked to his left and to his right, then pointed to his chest innocently, "Who, me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, you."

He tossed the pad aside to the floor, pushed himself from the chair and headed for the bed in one smooth movement. At the same time I got up to my knees, grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. My lips found his effortlessly as if we had done this a hundred times before.

We stayed like that for a while, kneeling on the bed, our arms wrapped around one another, covering each other's faces in kisses.

"Bella, I just want to try one thing," he said soberly. I nodded.

He guided me off to the side of the bed and stood me up.

Then he proceeded to slowly and carefully undress me. He started with my pants as he zipped down my fly and shimmied them to the floor. He bent my legs to untangle them away from my feet. The shirt was next as he peeled it up and away from my head. I stood there in my bra and panties.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

He reached around me and undid the hooks on my bra and slid them off of my arms. Then he lowered my panties down around my ankles. I stepped out of them and he pulled them away. He laid my clothes neatly on the chair.

He was still fully clothed. I was totally naked.

Edward stood in front of me and gazed at my body, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. I should have felt self-conscious but I wasn't. There was not a trace of shame or shyness. There should be. I mean, he was used to seeing Ms. Cope naked and it wasn't hard to imagine what _her_ body looked like. Oh shit, I had to stop that stupid dialogue in my head. To compare my body to hers was an exercise in futility.

But, Edward looked at me with such reverence. He didn't have a lustful or a hormone-raging adolescent look on his face like I've seen on the assholes leering at the girls in the school halls. No, he was all clear-eyed and, well.... respectful.

"Just stay very still," he said.

He touched me, tenderly at first, pushing my hair back behind my shoulders, he laid his palms on either side of my neck while his middle fingers found my pulse points just below my jawbone. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the beat for a moment and smiled. I'm sure he could feel how fucking fast my pulse was beating.

Then his fingers began tracing the lines of my throat and collarbone, down my cleavage, and under my breast. I felt my nipples tighten. He explored my arms and the inside of my elbows, my wrists and my fingers. He lightly rubbed the bones in my ribcage and my hips. With the back of his fingers he stroked my stomach and my waist. All the while, his eyes followed his fingertips, like a treasure hunter studying his map. I had trails of goose bumps all over by body.

Then Edward walked around me and did the same thing to my back side, caressing my shoulders, my back along my spine, tracing the lines that led to my buttocks and the crease below my cheeks.

Suddenly he stopped and dropped his hands. I started to turn around.

"Don't move," he stilled me.

I could hear him taking his clothes off, hear them drop to the floor with a thud. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard.

From behind me, he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I gasped. His penis was pushing hard into my lower back. Oh my god. His hands moved to my front as he closed the distance between us.

Edward whispered in my ear, "I've been wanting to touch you like this, to memorize your body with my hands. Now I'll always have you with me. You're amazing, my sweet Bella."

He stroked my stomach, my breasts and my nipples, rubbing me all over as he pulled me close to him and breathed into my hair. I could hear him getting excited, could feel him getting harder against my back. I looked down at his hands so that I could mentally process all this, convince myself that I wasn't dreaming. Yes, it was true, it was real. I dropped my head back into his chest and went with it, closing my eyes and focusing on the way his touch made my skin tingle and my heart race, feeling the pure pleasure of it as if I was immersed in a warm bath of desire. I felt my mouth open and my breathing quicken. When his hands moved to my crotch, I lost all my inhibitions and pushed them between my opened legs. He didn't need my encouragement, he was breathing hard through his nose, groping to find my sensitive spot.

"You're wet, honey," he said as he fingered my clitoris. My legs buckled and I could hear myself moan. Holy shit. I had to lie down.

He turned me around and laid me on the bed with my legs dangling off the side. Quickly he slid a condom on and knelt down between my legs with his hands on my hips. By now I was throbbing with hot desire and, as he buried his face in the moistness between my legs, I tried to remember what this felt like the first time that he did this and, honestly, I couldn't remember. I think my brain shut down and it became a blur, kind of out-of-body shit. I just remember that I was a little up-tight and all.........

"Aaaah!" I screamed, snapping me back to the present. Jesus, I think it's all coming back to me now. Edward was licking and sucking me with quick little movements, the tip of his tongue pushing me to the edge. All I could do was rock my head back and forth and repeat, oh my god over and over. I wanted to push his head away but couldn't bear for it to end.

Finally, he stood up and lowered his hard penis into me and thrust. My legs automatically came up and hooked onto his waist. I looked at his face. _Now_ I could see the lust and desire. I could see that he wanted me badly. Well I could match that, dammit. I grabbed his hips and pulled him to me as hard as he could give it back. I felt animalistic, raging. I started to sweat. I could feel my already sensitive clit exploding, I could feel my insides expanding... bordering on pain and ecstasy with every push, I could hear Edward grunting and breathing heavily, turning me on even more.

When I came I let out a half scream-half groan, frozen in my climax. Seconds later I looked up to see Edward throw his head back with his mouth open and his back arched, every muscle tensed.

He collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Wow! So that was what all the fuss was about. This was nothing like my first time. Then I had felt satisfied, like I had accomplished something. I had successfully lost my virginity. But this! This was fucking fun! This made me greedy! I wanted more. I wanted more of my Edward.

He looked at me. "What?" he asked in surprise. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"What way?" I was really curious now.

"Like you want to eat me for dinner," he chuckled.

Oh, shit! I wiped the stupid telltale drool off my chin and tried to play it cool. "Maybe I do. You certainly just whetted my appetite for more."

Edward laughed in my ear and whispered, "Anytime, baby. I'm all yours."

* * *

As we were packing up to leave, I saw Edward and Jasper talking on the porch, their heads bowed toward each other. It was a serious conversation, I could tell. It ended with Jasper giving Edward a hug. Ooh, I wanted to hear about that little convo. Later.

While Jazz and Emmett went to the lake to make sure they didn't leave anything there, we sat down on the front step so that I could put on my shoes.

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you. If you had bothered to tell me last week that your birthday was com...... " Just then my black shoelace snapped on my Nikes as I pulled the ends tight. Damn. One end was dangling from my hand, the other end still attached to my shoe.

Before I knew it, Edward stuck out his left fist to me the back of his hand facing up, his curved fingers facing down to the floor. It took me two seconds to figure out what he wanted me to do. I dragged the broken piece along my jacket to kind of wipe off the dirt, and laid it across his wrist. He flipped his hand over and I secured it with a knot. The ends were too long.

"Happy birthday!" I was a little embarrassed and tried to make a joke of it. I made a note to myself to get something decent for him.

Edward didn't say anything, but dug into his jacket pocket and retrieved a Swiss Army knife. One of those things that had all of the gadgets like a screwdriver, can opener, and compass. "Always be prepared when you come to the lake house!" he chanted his explanation. I bet Carlisle drummed that into him.

He bent down to my shoe and cut off the other side with the little scissors, wiped it on his jacket and held it out to me. I raised my right hand to him and he tied it around my wrist, just as I had done with his. Then he trimmed off the end that had the little plastic thingy and cut the other end to make the lengths even. He handed me the scissors and I copied him, trimming his ends and leaving about an inch of length.

I was speechless. I didn't know if I should laugh or roll my eyes. I mean, this spontaneous gesture couldn't mean much, there wasn't a lot of thought or planning behind it. Was this black strip of fabric supposed to somehow bind us together, visibly, for the world to see? The fucking symbolism was obvious.

Edward scooped me in his arms and hugged me tight. He had a huge shit-eating grin on his face like he had just given me a diamond ring.... or I had just given him a hand job. It surprised me that he could get so emotional over it. Then he kissed me tenderly.

"Thank you, Bella. You've given me a gift," he whispered. I had a feeling it had nothing to do with our new bracelets.

* * *

Charlie and Alice were waiting for us, of course. They did not hide their displeasure over the fact that we took off before they could get home today and so they had to wait for the evening before they could get Jazz in their clutches. I reminded them that they weren't expecting to see him until Tuesday anyway, so this was all a bonus. They didn't buy it.

Alice had a spread ready to lay out on the dinner table. That must have kept her busy. I was just getting hungry, and Jazz was ready to go at it again. Man, he could eat.

We had a lively conversation at the dinner table for once. Normally I didn't talk much and Jazz was medium quiet. But he seemed to have changed, gotten more mature and well.... adult. Now he could carry on a decent conversation with Charlie. Alice was always bubbly and easy to talk to, but she was especially happy seeing everyone getting along.

Finally, after the longest day ever, it was time for bed. I was able to get in an hour of homework after I threw my sheets and pillowcase into the wash. No way was I going to sleep in my gross, sick-encrusted bed. Jazz kept me company while I made the bed, tucking in a corner here and there for me.

"So, Bells. Did I do okay?"

"You did, Jazz. I'm supremely happy. Thank you. Thanks for kicking my ass."

"You're welcome. It's going to get harder from here before Edward's entirely out of the woods. He filled me in on Rosalie's dangerous tendencies, something I already suspected."

"Did he tell you that he wants to report her?"

"Um hm. He feels that, because of you, he has the wind at his back. So, now is the time. _He knows there's a lot to do, but he's totally willing to do it.* _He's brave, Bella. You gotta hand it to him."

"Are you going to come out, too?" I asked.

"Of course, whatever it takes," Jasper answered emphatically.

I ran up to him and hugged him around his waist. "I'm scared. I'm scared for both of you. What will Charlie say?"

"I'm hoping that he'll understand and support me. What else can he do? Of all people, he should be on the side of the law. But I'm going to let Edward take the lead. He's going to discuss it with his mom and dad first. I'm sure they'll have legal representation." Jasper was trying to reassure me.

"What will Ms. Cope do?"

"Who knows with her. She might enjoy the attention. Her fifteen minutes of fame. Or infamy."

"She'd better leave me alone."

Jasper hooked his arm around my neck and kissed me on the forehead. "Good night. Edward's going to pick you up for school in the morning. I'm going to sleep in. Don't you dare wake me," he chuckled.

As I lay in bed, I rubbed my wrist, running my finger between the cotton cord and my skin. If I felt good after my first visit to the lake house, then I felt fucking glorious tonight. Not even the prospect of the ordeal that Edward faced could ruin my mood tonight.

I. Was. Going. With. Edward. Fucking. Cullen.

I couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

* * *

**A picture of the shoelace bracelet is linked on my profile page. Sorry Effing, you KNOW I had to write about it. It was just too good to pass up!! lmao **

**If you think the bracelet exchange is a little cheesy, you're right. I couldn't think of a non-cheesy way to do it!! lmao again. But I also had to introduce another key ingredient. Shhh. Nuff said.**

*** **_**He knows there's a lot to do, but he's totally willing to do it.**_** This is how Stephenie described Edward at the end of New Moon. I thought it was appropriate. **

**Please do me and review me!! **

**Next chapter, school and a shocker!**


	14. Buttonfly Jeans

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them. RealMenGlitter, too) and other articles of clothing.**

**Sorry for the delay. I'm traveling but got a tapping of the foot from Effing and Jaypat, so thought I better get on it. I'm updating from the road so I hope I do it right.**

**And check out our first ever chain-fic by NMTwiGirls, called **_**Now What?**_

**AFTERNOON DELIGHTS to my beta, Lindz26! I hope she gets some!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: BUTTONFLY JEANS**

**Edward POV**

_I can't move my legs. _

_I'm trying but they are lead weights attached to my hips. Every time I lift my foot a rubber band snaps it back into place. _

_I can see her though. I can see Bella sitting on the end of the long pier, waiting for me. She can't see me. Her back is to me, hunched over as she hugs her knees. I try to call her but she doesn't turn around. Suddenly a tentacle reaches up from the under the deck and pulls her into the water..._

"Huh!" I gasped as I woke up tangled in my blanket. My heart was pounding. I was too frightened to move. Ugh, too much sugar, maybe. Fucking nightmare. I closed my eyes and let my breathing settle down. But I couldn't fall back to sleep. What the fuck time was it?

Only 4:30. Still dark. I stared at the ceiling.

Bella. My angel. I'm amazed that she could forgive me after what I did. I really should feel fucking blessed that I have people like Bella and Emmett in my life. And Carlisle. If Carlisle hadn't adopted me, I'm sure that I'd be a crack addict lying in a gutter somewhere. I cringed when I thought of the kids that I'd seen who had been thrown into the system, chewed up and then spit out. Orphans had rights, too. What I would have given to have someone who could really look out for me, someone that I could have trusted. Huh, who was I kidding. It probably wouldn't have made a difference. Thank god, Carlisle found me. All the more reason to not disappoint him. Well, it was unavoidable now. By this time tomorrow, he would know everything because I planned to talk to him and Esme after dinner.

My lids dropped as I started to drift away with Bella's chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

* * *

I was early. I pulled up to Bella's driveway just as Mrs. Swan was leaving. Only the truck was parked on the side yard so that meant Chief Swan must have left earlier. Coast is clear.

I knocked lightly on the door, wondering if she was ready. But who cared, I couldn't wait to see her. The door opened and Bella was surprised to see me.

"You're early! I'm not ready but come on in." She stepped aside to let me in.

"Take your time. I won't get in the way. Where's Jasper?"

"He's asleep and don't wake him. I promised I'd let him sleep in," Bella whispered as she led me up the stairs. I copped a nice little view of her ass, bonus. I followed her into her bedroom and closed the door.

"Come here, beautiful." I scooped her roughly into my arms. She felt like heaven, her hair was slightly damp and smelled like lavender again. I felt like taking a nap with her in my arms.

"Shh. You'll wake up Jazz, you nut!" she giggled, but there was no resistance as she lifted her legs to encircle my waist. I threw her on the bed, covering both of us in her purple blanket. I kissed her softly in our private little cocoon, our breath heating up the small space. Her eyes were closed and she sighed contentedly.

"Imagine if we could wake up together every morning, like if we had our own place," I blurted out like an idiot. Goddamn, get a grip and don't scare her off.

Her eyes snapped open. She threw off the blanket and took a breath of fresh air, "Not so fast, Edward. A lot has to happen before then. Geeez, pretty soon I'll be having your babies and I'll be doing a Renee repeat." She had a little crease between her eyebrows.

Shit, I hit a nerve. "Bella, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have said that as soon as it left my fucking mouth. I'm not taking anything for granted. I really like you and I... I, oh I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I've never felt like this for anyone before."

It was obvious to me that I was fucking in love with Bella and that she hadn't made up her mind yet. Of course, not. Why should she be in love with me? I had just broken her heart.

She looked into my eyes then smiled widely. "Let's just take it day by day for now, okay? We're still so young and there's lots of time. Let's build a _real_ relationship. Remember, you told me that the first day I met you?"

Fucking wise, grounded and beautiful. I nodded.

"I mean, Charlie and Alice don't even know about you, your parents and the kids at school think I'm dating Emmett, and we have no idea how Ms. Cope is going to react to our coming out," she reasoned. "We have a lot of explaining to do."

I took a deep breath. "Right, as usual. I'm ready when you are. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

By the time that we got ourselves together (I had to give her a couple more kisses since we were already in bed) and had breakfast, we were no longer running early. We arrived to the Forks High School parking lot after it was almost full and we were forced to park in one of the far spaces. This required us to walk through the crowds of students who were hanging out at their cars, stealing a final moment to socialize and catch up on the weekend activities before the first warning bell rang.

If there was ever a scenario similar to a red carpet at a movie premier, this was it. I think I even heard a few shutters from camera phones that were panned in our direction. I wondered where those pictures would be emailed to. This was bound to go fucking viral, even beyond the school walls. Police Chief's daughter hooked up with the Doctor's delinquent son. Oh well. Fuck 'em.

Bella had her arm wrapped around my waist while I had my arm hooked possessively around her neck. There was no subtlety. No opportunity for misunderstanding. I bent in and kissed her ear. "Smile."

I looked down at her and sure enough, she had a smile on her face. A fucking smug one, at that. She hooked her thumb into my back jeans pocket. My girl was getting into this. I chuckled.

"Hey, Cullen. Moving in on your brother's girl?" Mike Newton stood before us, blocking our way. Figures that he couldn't wait to turn this into a pissing match between Emmett and me.

"Yeah, I won. Emmett is okay, though, in case you were concerned for him. He's taking it like a man," I said sarcastically.

"Not cool, Cullen. And think of Bella. She's not a piece of meat that you just pass around." God, he was so fucking arrogant. My body stiffened and I took a step towards him. I felt Bella's arm tighten around my waist.

"That's nice of you to look out for me, Mike. I'm going with Edward, and it's all good. It's not as complicated as it seems." Bella was trying to diffuse the tension.

"Don't let him get away with anything, Bella. Guys can be assholes, sometimes."

Huh, if he only knew. Bella was a graduate of Male Asshole College. And I was her professor.

"Yeah, thanks for the good advice. I'll try to remember that. See you in class, okay?" she smiled at him and pushed me along.

Mike stepped to the side to let us pass. More eyes followed us.

Everywhere we went, at every classroom door when I gave her a peck goodbye, every time I stroked her hair, all eyes were on us, especially the girls. I worried a little about Bella because I knew she lived her life in relative obscurity. All this attention had to make her uncomfortable. But when I whispered to her at lunch, "Don't worry baby, this will all die down," she just took my face in her hands and planted a huge, wet kiss on my mouth. After two beats I got into it with her. I heard more camera shutters. My girl liked the PDA. Okay by me.

There was even a buzz in Art History. I glanced over at Rosalie but she seemed oblivious. We had so much practice ignoring each other in public that it became second nature. She didn't even blink when Tyler called out at me a couple of seats away, "Edward, I see you're dating Bella. Must have been some weekend!" I glared at him and he shut up immediately.

Finally, the fucking long day was over. I couldn't wait to get out of that fishbowl. Bella looked relieved, too. A huge motherfucking weight was off our shoulders. The school knew, Rosalie had no reaction, and no one died. Tomorrow would be a breeze. We'd be old news.

Our body language literally transformed as we were walked out to the parking lot, holding hands and swinging our arms between us. I had never seen Bella laugh so much. She was giddy again, talking about movies and silly stuff she used to do with Jasper when they were kids to annoy Charlie.

Driving out of the lot, we had to stop behind a line of cars. What the fuck was the hangup? But we soon found out as we heard that a couple of kids were fighting, causing a crowd to gather and clog up the fucking exit. Very soon, we saw Mrs. Effing walking by, hanging on to the ears of two boys, one in each of her hands. Wow, that lady had some serious mofo action. I rolled down my window.

"Need help with that, Mrs. Effing?" I asked politely, hoping to make some points.

"Edward. No thank you. I think I can handle these little shit-for-brains, excuse my language. No one fights on school property during my watch." Each afternoon, a staff member monitors the parking lot for loiterers and for "guests" which was a nice way of calling someone who hangs out and tries to sell drugs and shit to students.

She continued on, dragging her charges along with her. The cars sped up and we were on our way.

* * *

**Bella POV**

We pulled up to his home and into the garage. Edward hit the remote and the garage door slowly lowered.

"Is anyone home?"

"Naw, Carlisle and Esme are at the office, and Emmett's with a friend for the day. We're alooone." He came after me like the night of the living dead. I screamed and ran upstairs with Edward in hot pursuit. When he caught up to me we were in the bedroom wing. Edward had me in his grasp, trying to tickle me.

"Fuck, no, stop, stop, you asshole, stopppp!" We collapsed in a heap on the hall floor, laughing and panting.

"Want to see my bedroom?" he breathed in my hair.

"Duh. Give me the tour."

Edward led me into the first room. I loved it, it was messy but not a pig-sty like some rooms were. He had a massive cd collection, a couple of guitars on stands, ready for playing and sheet music in stacks. He also had some amplifiers draped with cables, one end plugged into the box, the other end laying on the floor. But something that really threw me off was the artwork on the walls. I couldn't make them out clearly so I walked up closer to examine them. They were actually... child art! Obviously painted by a child, with wide, unrefined brushstrokes and unexpected colors. Portraits, scenes, other children playing. They were hauntingly beautiful in their simplicity and innocence. But they had an edge, too. A dark color that cut through the light, a hard angle to a soft neckline.

I was blown away. "These are so cool! Where did you get these?"

"Um, I painted most of them. While I was in the orphanage. The rest I got from the other kids." He was shy about them. "They're not good, but they represent a big part of my life."

"My god, you've got to tell me all about them and those days at the orphanage, Edward."

"Maybe someday, but I'm in too good of a mood for that now. Come on, let's go see Emmett's room." He pulled me by my hand away from the wall and out the door. Emmett's room was the next door down.

Now this was more typical of a guy's room. Posters on the wall, clothes and candy bar wrappers on the floor, a monitor with a playstation setup.

What little style there was came from the collections of movie action figures and Hot Wheels cars, beautifully displayed in shadow boxes and Plexi-glass stands.

"Wow, very cool. Emmett's a collector. And I like that poster of Pirates. Johnny Depp is so awesome."

"Want to see his new movie, Public Enemies, with me?"

"Yes, fuck, yes."

"Okay, we'll go this Friday night. It will be our first _real_ date!"

"Then I expect dinner, too. That's the only way I'll put out!"

Edward wrapped his arms around me. The only way? Do I have to wait until then?" he asked with a wicked grin, looking into my eyes through his long lashes.

Holy shit. My man can sure eye-fuck me. Good thing he had a hold of me because my legs were giving out.

"Edward, do you know how much you turn me on? Do you even realize it? You just have to look at me and I'm fucking jelly."

"What if I touch you, too?"

"I wouldn't complain." Understatement of the year.

"I'd like to touch you now, Bella." I swallowed. Oh, boy. "Come here."

Edward laid his hand gently on his thigh, while he gazed into my eyes, one eyebrow lifted, asking me, "Shall we?"

My heart pounded, my breath stilled. "Please."

Slowly, deliberately, his long silky fingers slid over the rough denim, his middle finger catching the fly of his jeans and revealing three worn, tarnished buttons. With practiced fingers and hot determination, he undid each button. One. By. One.

I gasped.

_Suddenly, I heard a noise. From downstairs._

With his other hand he quietly closed the bedroom door and leaned into it.

We paused, listening to the soft footsteps climbing the stairs.

His eyes never left mine while his hand remained frozen, suspended on the last button...

_A knock. Timid, at first._

We didn't move, listening, waiting.

He reached out with his free hand to grab my elbow and drew it down to my wrist.

I shivered as he pulled me into his body, slightly lowered against the door, between his parted legs. We were at eye level.

He put my fingers over his other hand and we undid the last button together.

His eyes never left mine.

_Another knock. Harder this time. The door vibrated under us._

He leaned forward until his mouth met mine. I tilted my head and pushed hard against his soft lips until they parted with the tip of his tongue.

We whimpered together.

Carefully, he parted his fly and placed my hand into his warm, soft lower belly.

I gasped while my eyes fluttered down to the fabric in my fist. Underwear. Scooby Doo... hmmm.

I pushed my hand further down until his hot, hard dick was throbbing under my palm. And then I wrapped my fingers around it tightly and just held it there...

His hand started pushing my hand from outside his jeans. His eyelids fell. His hot, even breath in my ear...

_A voice. A knock. We froze._

_Jessica Stanley. She thought she was talking to Emmett. A distraught Emmett, licking his wounds after losing me to Edward. She wanted him to open the door and let her in... to talk... so that she could console him, keep him company._

My eyes flew open. He put his finger to his lips, shhhh...

I tightened my fingers around him ever so slightly, he flinched. Then he slowly drew his free hand up my thigh...

I automatically parted my legs, stretching my tight denim skirt as he guided his hand to the soft flesh between my inner thighs.

He softly stroked me three times with the back of his long fingers finally catching the crotch of my panties with his pinky.

I froze as he pulled the fabric gently down, the moistness making it stick to my flesh.

His hooded eyes never left mine as he wound his fingers into my panties, his hand advanced until we both had our hands in each other's underwear...

_Jessica again. She's pleading on the other side of the door. She's so sorry that bitch broke Emmett's heart. She knew he was in here and she won't go away until he opens the door. To soothe his hurt feelings._

We leaned our foreheads on each other's looking down at our hands, his beautiful hands..…

He ever so gently placed my clit at the base of his middle finger and firmly stroked it to his fingertip and back again. We moaned.

I encouraged him by sliding against him. He pushed hard, replacing his finger with his thumb, rubbing it into my clit.

Slowly, in unison, we began stroking each other, our breaths in chorus...

Our slick foreheads slid as we twisted to whisper in each other's ear...

We shuddered against the door...

_Jessica. She could hear something. She thought Emmett was at the door ready to let her in. She rattled the handle and found it locked. More pleading._

Faster. Harder with determination our rubbing matched our breathing, our whimpers, our writhing...

He stiffened, and from deep in his chest, he groaned my name as his head hit the door. I hunched over in my own climax, panting into his neck.

His legs weakened and gave out as we slid to the floor, our hands still poised on each other.

_Jessica. She called out. Who? What? Emmett? Did you say something? _

We started giggling as we embraced and rolled to the soft carpet, muffling our laughter into each other's shoulder.

Edward held me for a long while as we lay there, softly breathing in my ear, stroking my back and kissing my hair.

Finally, without words he meticulously arranged my panties around my hips and smoothed down my skirt.

I gathered up his jeans and fastened the buttons. One. By. One. Those beautiful, damn buttonfly jeans that started it all.

We stood up together and pushed down our hair.

His soft eyes never left mine.

He bent down and tenderly wound my hand firmly into his...

And opened the door.

"Hi, Jessica," Edward said lightly.

"Oh! I thought this was Emmett's room." She blushed as her eyes darted to me and back again.

"It is. I was just giving Bella, um, a tour," he squeezed my hand and kissed the corner of my mouth.

Jessica physically cringed. "Where's Emmett? How could you do this to him, Edward? I didn't think you were such a prick. I hope she's worth it."

"Um, I'm right here." I pointed to myself. "Jessica, chill, okay? It's not what you think. Emmett's cool with this, I promise."

She eyed me skeptically, then looked at Edward with a pissed off look. "Just don't hurt Emmett, dick."

"What do _you_ care?" Edward asked her.

"I have a soft spot for him. I mean, he was sweet to me for the short time that we were together. People don't give him enough credit but I saw another side of Emmett. I just feel for him, you know?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. We all stood there, the moment made awkward by her show of emotion.

I leaned over and gave Jessica a little one-arm hug. "Trust me. Emmett's not hurt." I released her gently. "Why don't you come with us to a movie on Friday night. You and Emmett." I could feel Edward glaring at me, so I squeezed his hand. "Come on. It'll be fun."

Jessica shrugged with indifference, but I could see a smile spread across her face. "Okay, I... I'd like that. I guess I should go now. Can you tell Emmett I stopped by to see him?"

"Of course. See you tomorrow?"

She nodded, walked downstairs and left, shutting the door quietly behind her, as we watched her from the second floor balcony.

"That was a really fucking decent thing to do. She's never been nice to you. What gives?"

"To be honest, I'm feeling kind of generous, now that we're together. But, if you think about it, we're going to go through some heavy scandal and shit at school. We need all the allies we can get. Jessica's a leader in school. She can whip up support in a minute. Or she can destroy us. I'd rather have her on our side. Mike, too."

Edward bent down and rested his elbows on the railing. He looked directly in my eyes with admiration. "You never cease to amaze me, Bella. You're wise beyond your years." He gathered me up in his arms. "I guess that's one of the reasons that I love you."

Before I could protest about him saying the "L" word, he put his hand over my mouth. "Oh shut up. I have to say it. You don't have to respond, in fact, I don't want you to."

"But, it's too soon... " I started to warn him but he silenced me with his kiss. I relaxed. I just had to accept that Edward was an emotional kind of guy once he let his guard down. That's not a bad thing. Not bad at all.

"It's getting late. Let me take you home and then I'll come back here to get ready to face Carlisle and Esme. I've prepared something for our meeting." He sounded all business now, like he really wanted to present his case. I was proud of him.

"Oh my god. I can't wait to hear how it goes, because as soon as Carlisle finds out, then Charlie will, too. I hope Jasper's ready." I felt suddenly nervous and grabbed my medallion.

"He is. Don't worry about him." Edward took my hand and we left.

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

I sat in my teacher's chair and looked around. This may be the last time I would see this room. If all went well, it was my time to leave. Everything was in motion. I just had to make a couple of calls.

It was a good romp though. I didn't think that a place like Forks could have such hot ass. Edward was the best of them all. He did me in and I didn't expect it. I remember the day he arrived. The school was abuzz with talk of the hot new guy. Like a shiny new toy. I watched all the girls whispering to each other about it and knew that I had to see it to believe it.

One look and I had to have him, he was that irresistible. How could someone be so gorgeous and yet so vulnerable? The way he walked with a slight clumsiness like one leg was shorter than the other. So fucking cute. And he always ran his hands through his hair, his wild sex-hair, pulling it with those long fingers when he was nervous. But when I had him once a week, every week, all his clumsiness vanished. He was a fast learner.

I had to wait for the school year to start up again, though. There was no way I could keep an eye on him during the summer months. But I had patience once I set my sights on someone. I hooked him the first day of school. Fuck, the look on his face when he realized what he was in for. It was priceless and I wish I had it on tape. Add it to my library.

Now Edward was dumping me and it was simply unacceptable. That was _my_ role to play and I usually played it well. Fucking little bitch got him all distracted.

These horny teenagers... always a never-ending supply, I could have my pick. How dare Edward ignore me after all I that taught him, the ungrateful son of a bitch. And after I made him the chosen one. I was the queen of the damned, a modern day vampire, sucking my prey dry and leaving them in my wake as I moved on. Always with a new name and a new profile. Yes, I've grown tired of all this fucking small town bullshit. I was heading to the city.

Well, I had plans... for both of them. I wanted them to suffer... not much, just a bit.

I gathered up all of my personal things. I checked the desk, the bookshelves, even the trash cans. Nothing incriminating would be left.

From behind me I heard the door softly open and then close. I turned to see someone I never thought I would see again.

"Hello, Jasper." I was surprised. The last time we parted, I had told him to close the door on the way out like a good little boy.

"Rosalie. Are you going somewhere?"

"Just going home after a long day. Busy night, you know. My, my, don't you look handsome. I see the military has done wonders for you." He was just as beautiful as ever. His hair was short and it showed off the shape of his head and his strong neck. He must have gained twenty pounds of muscles. I wanted to see under his shirt. Feel his new body, trace his V with my tongue. Oh, so little time.

"I've learned some things. I learned a lot about myself."

"Why don't we get together and you can tell me all about it."

"Well, you're not very good at listening, Rosalie. It's all boring stuff to you anyway. But I do have a message for you. Leave Bella and Edward alone."

Oh, so this wasn't a social call. "Whatever do you mean, Jasper?

"I mean that we're a force now. Between Edward and me, we'll take you down. I bet we can find others, too."

"Why so vindictive, Jasper? Didn't we have fun while it lasted? Or are you angry that I replaced you with Edward? You shouldn't have enlisted, darling. As soon as you told me I just _had_ to make other arrangements and it was such perfect timing when Edward moved back home. So, it's your fault really, just let it go. Anyway, you don't have the guts, Jasper. You never did."

"I'm not the kid I was anymore, Rosalie."

"Well, Edward is still fucking me. I'm going to see him at our usual time."

"That's not what Edward says. Oh, you didn't get the memo, did you? Oops, sorry. Besides, you're a teacher remember? It's against the law. And, even with his record, Edward is willing to bring it all up again to get you behind bars." Goddamn smirk on his face. I'd like to wipe it off with a razor.

"Hmm. It sounds so intriguing. I tell you what, I'll sleep on it and we can discuss it tomorrow. I really have to get going. I have a date." I winked at him. "But don't worry, I'll never talk to your Bella again."

"Give me your word, Rosalie."

"You have my word. No more threats. Now, run along and close the door on the way out," I told him with a small, dismissive wave of my hand.

Jasper turned on his heels and left the room with a stupid, smug grin on his face. Hah, my word. What the fuck good is my word. He should know that.

Shit. Okay, so I had to work fast. Not a problem. I didn't anticipate Edward and Jasper ganging up on me and turning me in. No one has ever done that. But, who the fuck cares. I'll be long gone.

I turned the bolt in the door lock. I walked over to my desk and pulled out the drawers, spilling the contents and papers onto the floor. I turned over a few student desks and emptied some of the bookshelves. Finally, I grabbed a handful of manila files from the cabinets and extracted Edward's, tossing the rest on the floor. From my briefcase, I took out duplicate records all with failing grades and exchanged them for his real ones, placing those into my briefcase. I slipped Edward's file in the "R" section. R for Rosalie. My little joke.

I dialed 911.

"Emergency. How can I help you?"

"I'd like to speak with the police. This is Rosalie Cope. I'm the Art History teacher at Forks High School."

"One moment, please."

"Thank you, I'll hold."

"Police, what is your emergency?"

"Yes, I'd like to report that my classroom has been vandalized."

"Inside your classroom?"

"Yes, by one of my students, Edward Cullen. He's flunking my class. He went berserk."

"Is he there now? Are you in danger?"

"No, he's not here. He's probably at his home on Wilfy Street. Oh, and he has a record. He's on parole, I believe."

"We'll send a car over right away. Can you meet our deputy?"

"Yes, I'll be here. Thank you, sir." I hung up.

I took one last look at the fine mess that I made. Not too much, just enough to get the cops involved. I left immediately.

In my car, I made my second call.

"Darling, I'm leaving my classroom. Are you done at our house?"

"Of course, just as you wanted. It's totally empty. I was just getting my gear ready. What do you say, forty-five minutes to an hour?" My lover's voice was deep and strong. Such a capable _adult_. I mean, I love my boys, but they can get so tedious.

"I think that's about right. You're so thorough. I can always count on you, my love."

"I'll expect you to return the favor. One year, just you and me." He was quick to remind me.

"Of course, darling. That's my promise. We're going to have so much fun. Get back into hot weather and away from this soggy fuck of a town." And I meant it.

"Meet you in a week where we planned? I'm going to be so hot for you... I can't wait to make love to you again and you better be ready."

"Mmm, I'm getting wet just thinking about it. You know what you do to me. You're my soul mate and the only one that I love. These boys don't mean a thing when it comes to us. They're just toys. Never forget that. "

"You're a wicked bitch, Rosie, and I love it. I'll see you soon."

"I'll be counting the days, James, my love. Good luck tonight."

I snapped the phone shut and stepped on the gas.

* * *

_**Now **_**the shit has hit the fan!**

**Please let me know if you likey.**

**Next chapter, Edward's in trouble again!**


	15. Pink Sleeping Bag

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them. RealMenGlitter, too) and other articles of clothing.**

**Dedication: To Just_Bella who lobbied for the pink sleeping bag. And I can't resist her. She's so damn cute.**

**My use of italics for Bella's POV, allowing me to switch back and forth between Bella and Edward, is supposed to give you the sense that this is all happening at the same time and that they are going through a shared experience. I hope it works and doesn't just annoy you!**

**TOP HONORS to my beta, Lindz26! She does what she does so well!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: PINK SLEEPING BAG**

**Edward & **_**Bella**_** POV **

I'm a prisoner. A fucking prisoner, again. How could this be fucking happening to me. I'm clean.

This has got to be Rosalie. It has her smell all over it. And if it's Rosalie, then I've got to keep her away from Bella. Fuck.

I had to make a phone call. I grabbed the bars of my cell and rattled the door against its lock. "Heeeeeyyy! Heeeeeeyy! I need to make a phone call! Hey, deputy! Please! I need to make a call."

"Quiet! What do you want, asshole?" The young officer walked in. His badge said Clearwater.

"Look, Deputy... Clearwater. I get one phone call right? I need to make that call. Now!"

"Yeah, okay. You want to call a lawyer?"

I ignored him while he handcuffed me and led me to a small room that had a phone sitting on the table. I sat down and waited for him to leave. He stood outside the open door, talking to the secretary. Quickly I dialed Emmett's cell. Pick up, dammit, pick up.

"Hey, bro!" Thank fucking god. I kept my voice just above a whisper.

"Em, listen to me carefully. I'm in trouble. The cops came and threw me in jail and I'm not sure why."

"What the fuck...?"

"No, just listen, please! This is Rosalie's doing. I just know it. I need your help. The first thing you have to do is to go get Bella at her home, take her to our house and stay with her. Please, you've got to protect her while I sort this out," I pleaded.

"You really think she'd hurt Bella? And what the hell did you do to get locked up again?"

"Nothing! Goddamn it. Listen, I don't know what's going on, but I don't care about me. There's no time to waste. Just go get her. Can you do that now?"

"Yeah, sure, bro. I'm on my way. I'm not too far away from her house."

"Good, then call Carlisle and tell him that I'm in jail. He'll know who to call to get me out. But take care of Bella first! You got that?"

"Got it, I'm almost there."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

* * *

_Did I hear something? _

_I thought I heard a noise and it's too early for Charlie or Alice to be home. In fact, I think they __were going to be in Port Angeles for the day. Jasper was at a friend's house. I had turned off my blow dryer to focus on whatever that noise was, squeezing my eyes shut as if that would help the audible zero in, but all I got was silence. With a shrug of my shoulders, I turned it back on to finish drying my hair. _

_After Edward dropped me off at my doorstep with a kiss goodbye, I couldn't wait to go upstairs and take a long, hot shower. The water pounding on my neck and back soothed my tense muscles, washing away the nervous energy that was running through my core. I gave it another__ ten minutes before feeling guilty about wasting so much water. I took my time as I towel dried my body and my hair, then rubbed my favorite lavender lotion into my skin while I reflected on the day._

_Another incredible day._

_School was a trip. I was a little embarrassed from all the stares that we got, but I also felt strangely powerful. The buzz I got from touching Edward in public was amazing. Instead of keeping each other on an invisible, stiff leash, we couldn't keep our hands away from one another. Like a magnet to metal, we always made contact, even if it was his pinkie finger hooked onto mine. I fucking basked in the glory of it, the past deprivation making the prize so much sweeter. This was real, no longer a shadowy half-ass relationship kept hidden behind stolen glances and secret meetings. We were legitimate in the eyes of our peers... even in my own eyes. When I kissed him in the cafeteria, I had made my declaration:_

_Back off bitches. Yes, Edward Cullen is mine. _

_There's that noise again. Like a thumping on the wall. Why is Jazz home already? Or Charlie? I unwound my legs from my chair and the dryer cord and got up to see who had come home, but when I got to the staircase and looked down, there was Emmett, of all people, sitting on the last couple of stairs, his head leaning against the newel posts of the railing. It was so odd. Did he come to see Jazz?_

_"Emmett? Wha..." Suddenly, from behind me, a forearm encircled my arms and chest like a vice, almost lifting me off my feet. My first instinct was to scream but when I drew in my breath, a hand came up from the other side and clamped a rag over my mouth. Instead of oxygen, I sucked in gas. _

_What the...?_

_Everything went black._

* * *

Back in my cell and out of the handcuffs, I let out my ragged breath into my hands. Okay, now that Bella's taken care of, I could think clearly while I waited for Carlisle to get here.

It had been a while since I was locked up. It took me completely by surprise. Even when I saw the deputy standing on the doorstep asking me if I was Edward Cullen, I still didn't register what was happening. It was only when he cuffed my hands behind my back that I realized what was happening. And when he read the Miranda Rights to me, my brain went to haze.

Fuck. Why couldn't I have had my talk with Carlisle before this happened? He would have been able to process it first, get used to the idea that his son was fucking his high school teacher. That all he had done for me _still_ led me down the wrong path, a path paved with bad decisions. But at least I would have had time to tell him that I wanted to do something about it, to turn Rosalie in, to start again with Bella. He would have been able to rally behind me like he's done so many times before.

Now he was going to learn about it ass backwards. First, his immediate suspicion would be that I committed a fucking crime, whatever it was. Then, that I had a serious desire to fuck up my life. Man, how could any explanation that I make now sound real? I flopped down on the hard mattress and covered my eyes with my forearm.

I waited. Waited in another dark and cold cell. Waited to be released and then to walk out and have Carlisle standing with my jacket over his arm, giving me that look.

This was all too fucking familiar.

* * *

I_t's dark. Dark and cold. Dark and cold and silent. I didn't know where I was. _

_Okay, I knew I was sitting down. I'm sitting on the ground, the hard ground, covered by stained and old linoleum tile. My back was against a pole, a wooden pole. My legs were free, my hands were free…my legs and my hands were free. _

_Good, I've got to get the hell out of here._

_Ugh. But my neck was bound. Bound to the pole, bound to the pole with a collar, a collar made of... I reached up to feel it... leather. An inch wide band of leather that held my head to the pole and kept me sitting up. I reached back behind my head, straining, my fingers blindly groping. I found the two ends of the leather band which were on either side of the pole, forming a U-shape with my neck at the bottom of the U. There was a big metal bolt at each end of the leather band. My collar was bolted into the wooden pole! _

_Oh my god! Oh my god! I was a prisoner! I started to shake._

* * *

Fuck. This was torture. I couldn't keep still. I needed to move. I needed to talk to Emmett. I needed to see Bella. A kick of adrenaline coursed through my veins, bolting me up from the cot, to pace. Back and forth across the small room my feet carried me, my arms hugged my chest. Every time I got to the wall of the cell, I threw my shoulder into the bars. The pain felt good.

Did Emmett make it? He said he was right around the corner, didn't he? Did I hear him right? Did he get that it was urgent? Did I tell him to get Bella first before doing anything else? Even before calling Carlisle? Where's Carlisle? How long has it been? Fuck, I'm losing track of time. Focus, damn it!

Yeah, it'd been a while. I'm sure Emmett contacted him. Carlisle should be here by now. Or Esme. Maybe he had a patient and couldn't leave right away. That must be it. Maybe he said fuck it. No, not Carlisle. Fucking endless patience and... love. A dry sob rattled in my throat.

I sat down. Think of something else.

My hand rubbed the bracelet around my wrist. Bella. My sweet Bella. My beautiful Bella. This will all be over soon. We'll be together, we'll make it.

I stared at my open hands... and brought them up to my face. Your body. The lines of your body were etched into these hands... the curve of your neck and shoulders, of your smooth breasts and waist, your hips and thighs. My mind and my hands relived the day, my birthday, when I memorized your perfection. I'll always have you with me. I love you. I love who you are and I love what you mean to me. You're my salvation.

Hey, God. You know I don't pray to you often. Well, never, but, I'll make a deal with you, God. Please, please let Bella be safe. Please let us get through this and I'll be the best fucking person ever. I'll make Carlisle and Bella proud of me. I'll be the best brother to Emmett. I'll make something of myself. I'll be fucking stellar. Just please watch over Bella. Keep her safe. I... I'll die if I lose her.

Without realizing it, I was on my knees. My clenched hands folded in prayer, inhaling the stale mattress that supported my forearms. Lost in the mantra I repeated over and over.

Be safe.

Be safe.

Be safe.

Argh! I had to do something. I couldn't just sit here waiting for Carlisle, or his attorney to show up and tell me everything was going to be okay and I'd be out soon.

I knew I didn't do anything wrong this time. I was innocent. Huh, how many times have the cops heard that one? Well, so fucking what.

"Deputy! Deputy Clearwater! Can I talk to you, please?" I shouted so that fucking Seattle would hear me.

* * *

_From the dim light coming through a small, high rectangle window I was just able to make out where I was. It wasn't a big room; it looked like a basement, an unfinished basement. There were shelves against one wall lined with forgotten bottles of who-knows-what and a crooked stack of boxes against another wall. An old washer sat in the corner next to a concrete sink. I think the pole that I was fucking attached to was in the middle of the room because I could tell there's more of the room behind me but I couldn't turn around to look. I knew there must be some stairs leading down to the basement but I couldn't see them. _

_Shit._

_I blinked slowly. My head fucking hurt, and there was a funny taste in my mouth. I vaguely remembered that one second I was calling out Emmett's name, and the next second I was choking on fumes. _

_Now I'm here. Who brought me here? And why?_

_Why? Think. I grabbed my medallion, rubbed it between my fingers, bringing it up to feel the warming metal against my lips. _

_This was Rosalie. It had to be. There's no one else that would want to do me harm. Or do harm to Edward__ by getting to me, for that matter. Hurt him where it hurts. She would find the poetic justice in that. He warned me that she was dangerous. Well, he was fucking right. _

_I was in danger._

_A fucking heap-load and there was nothing I could do about it. Except to keep my head on straight. Bust out the ninja 'tude. _

_I was going to make it. I didn't know how, but I've got to. Edward and I will be together again,__ we'll make it._

_Oh my god._

_Edward. _

_And Emmett._

_What if they were in trouble, too? Now I remembered that Emmett was at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't look it, but he could be fucking dead, for all I knew. And Edward must be freaking out, if he even knew about me being gone._

_I started to shiver again. The realization that they might be in jeopardy was making me panic and my ninja squirrel just went into fucking hiding. My fight to stay positive was battling the __harsh reality of this fucked up situation. One minute I'm all confident and the next, I wanted my mommy... and I didn't even like her. My mind was on hyper-drive._

_And it's cold. The only thing I had on was a t-shirt and some sweats. The night air gets frigid this time of year, assuming I was still in the Pacific Northwest. _

_Okay focus. Listen. Listen carefully for any sounds. I closed my eyes. Nothing. I tried to slow my __breathing down because right now the beating of my heart was pounding in my ears. Deep__ breaths, Bella. Come on. Relax and focus, damn it. Now listen. Break through the quiet._

_There! Voices. But not the natural sounds of people talking. No, I heard the manufactured voices and sounds of a radio. I could just barely hear them. Someone's here._

_I filled my chest with air until my neck was pushing against my restraints, and I fucking screamed. At the top of my lungs. And when I ran out of air, I sucked in more and screamed again. I wanted the asshole who's got me locked up to get her ass down here. I'm awake, bitch. I__ want to look you in the eye when I ask you what happened to Edward and Emmett._

_Finally, just when I was really getting into the screaming thing, I heard a key turn in a lock. I stopped breathing to listen._

_Another key. _

_And another. Three locks. _

_Then the turn of the doorknob. _

_Shit! Why couldn't I be facing the door. A shaft of light spilled past me on my right side followed by a shadow of movement. _

_I listened carefully to the footsteps on the first stair as they descended. _

_I grabbed my medallion and waited._

* * *

"What now, asshole? I thought your daddy would have had you out by now."

"What am I in for, anyway?" I didn't want to say more than I had to. Voice of fucking experience.

"You don't know? Because you vandalized your classroom at the high school. Tossed it pretty good, I hear. Rosalie Cope turned you in. You didn't really think you'd get away with it, did you?"

I kept a straight face. But my mind was reeling. Fuck. She's fucking pulled the JD card. But what would that accomplish? So what if I'm in jail for a day. For vandalism? Give me a fucking break. The only thing that would do is to take me off of the streets for a little while. Off the streets and away from Bella!

Fuck us all.

"Listen... Deputy Clearwater. I have something really important to tell you. And it's about the Chief's daughter. You know the Chief's daughter, don't you?

He eyed me skeptically. "Bella?"

"Yes! Bella." Okay, I got his attention.

"What about her, asshole? What do you have to do with Bella?"

"Well, we're kind of dating. And no, Chief Swan doesn't know. But Rosalie Cope doesn't like me and she's capable of anything. She staged this vandalism shit. Forget it, I don't care about me. But I told my brother to keep Bella company while I'm locked up. Can you just make sure that she's okay? Call Emmett and make sure. Can you do that for Bella? It's just a phone call." I gave him a look like a puppy dog begging for a treat.

He thought a moment. "What's the number?"

Hallelujah. I gave it to him and watched him walk to the outer room. I was shaking.

Rosalie. Bitch from hell.

She was going to exact her revenge on me the best way she could. By going after the one I loved. Sneaky, conniving bitch was still playing me like a toy.

I paced like a cat in a cage. How fucking appropriate.

Where was he? Why didn't he come back and tell me the good news? How long did it take to make a phone call? Goddamn these small town cops. They moved like fucking molasses.

I waited. And I waited. And when I couldn't wait any longer, I yelled for Clearwater. Yelled at the top of my lungs, yelled out my frustration.

He stuck his head in the door. "Shut the fuck up! I'll be with you in a minute." And he closed the door again before I could utter another word.

I was stunned. This was not good news. Something's wrong.

Minutes dragged on until finally the door opened. Instead of Clearwater, Deputy Jacob Black walked up to my cell. He stood in front of the door with his hands hooked on his belt. I couldn't read his face, except that it sure didn't look like he just won the lottery.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" he asked without emotion.

"Yes."

"Come on. We're going for a ride."

* * *

_My wait was boiled down to twenty-eight footsteps._

_Twenty-eight heartbeats. _

_Twenty-eight ticks in my head. _

_Twenty-eight ways to prolong the suspense. _

_I strained my neck trying to turn around but it made me gag and then cough. Instead, I hung on to my medallion and continued to count. _

_When my abductor came into my view, I was shocked. This was not Ms. Cope. It was a man. And I think I recognized him in the weak light coming from the window and from the open door. It... he looked like the assistant football coach. Coach James, I think. What the fuck? _

"_You're up," he said without emotion. "How do you feel?"_

_I blinked at him in surprise. "You're not Ms. Cope." My throat was raw from the yelling and from straining against the leather collar. My voice came out in a croak. _

"_Do you want some water?" he offered as if I was a guest in his home._

"_Yes," I croaked again._

_He walked out of my view and came back with a small plastic bottle of water and handed it to me. I twisted the cap. It was fresh, unopened. Thank god or the entire time I'd be wondering if I was being poisoned. I took a sip while he watched me._

"_I'm really cold, too." He nodded with a chuckle and left my view again only to return with a bright pink, down-filled sleeping bag rolled up tightly and secured with ties. He handed it to me then backed up and leaned against the washing machine. My fingers were shaking but I managed to undo the knots and then the zipper. I draped it over me and tucked in the edges around my back and under my legs the best I could with the limited movement that I had. This helped to cushion my butt, too, which was becoming increasingly numb._

_How ironic that I was in this dire and dangerous situation yet I was covered in a pink bubble gum wrapper. Fucking hilarious when I look back at this twenty years from now. Shit. I hope._

_At least I was warming up. I was so grateful that I wanted to cry. But I didn't. I was careful to __not to give away any emotion. His show of kindness threw me off when I was expecting the worst.__ I decided to press my luck._

"_What else do you have back there?" _

"_Don't push it. Besides you don't really want to know." His voice took a serious turn and I felt my spirits fucking knocked down a peg. Geez, Bella. I held my medallion again._

_But I needed some answers, so I gave it another shot._

"_I recognize you. You're the assistant coach, aren't you?"_

"_I was." _

"_Where's Edward? And Emmett? Have you hurt them?" I could feel myself starting to shake now, despite my warming body temperature. I was afraid of the answer._

"_Don't worry. Your lover is in a safe and secure place, courtesy of the City of Forks. And__ Emmett's probably waking up with a headache. He's a tough cookie... and a big boy. I had to use some extra gas."_

_I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks. They were both okay. Which meant that they knew I was missing. That gave me hope._

"_Are you working for Ms. Cope?" _

_With that he threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Aren't we all?"_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" I prodded._

"_She has us all wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she? Me, your Edward, your Jasper, even you. Rosalie is the master of her domain. She will use us until we're no longer needed, then she'll find someone else. She will outlive us all." _

"_What do you get out of this?" _

"_I love her. And she loves me." _

"_You just said she's using you and that she'll find someone else." I wanted to add "Duh."_

"_I'm going to change that. I've got time on my side. We're going to take a little vacation, just the two of us. We'll be together without people or work to distract us. She'll be able to settle down and relax. It will be like old times." He sounded fucking nostalgic, as if it were possible to talk__ about romance to someone you've kidnapped and bound with a leather strap around her neck. _

_This was so twisted._

"_Where is she? Upstairs?"_

_He chuckled again. "Rosalie is far, far away. She'll never step foot in Forks again." _

_I said another little prayer of thanks._

"_You're very open with me... James. Why? Aren't you worried that you're disclosing so much? That I can see your face? Does that mean you have to get rid of me? Does it mean you're going to kill me?" I just fucking put it out there. I needed to know how bad this was going to get._

"_If I have to."_

_Oh shit. He said it like he was deciding when to take out the trash. _

"_You do know that I'm the Police Chief's daughter, don't you?"_

_He laughed again. "Of course."_

_And don't you think that they'll be looking for me?"_

"_I would expect nothing less."_

"_They'll find me."_

"_No they won't."_

"_What makes you so sure? They have dogs, you know. And they'll even get the guys on the reservations to look for me. If you let me go now, I'll put in a good word for you. I'll tell my father that you were nice to me."_

"_Do you think I'm fucking new at this? I know what I'm doing," he said confidently._

"_So, you've done this before? How many times?" I couldn't believe it. What was happening here? Were there more victims of Rosalie Cope and Company? I thought that both Jasper and Edward being involved was just a fluke. But now I'm thinking that the lady is serial. Holy shit._

"_Rosalie has had a lot of boy toys. Sometimes she needs me to... clean up after her." _

"_But why me?" I wanted to hear him confirm my theory._

"_Because you fucked everything up. I've been watching you, flirting with Edward in the school halls, seducing him at the bonfire. If you didn't enter the picture, he would still be taking care of Rosalie and mama would be happy. You ruined the party. Now she wants to make Edward pay. Well, both of you." He actually sounded sad._

"_That's crazy. You can't just go around destroying people's lives." I tried to reason with him. "Look, let me go and I won't say a word about you. I'll say that I was blindfolded and that I escaped somehow. You can tell Ms. Cope that story. She wouldn't know the difference. Please. I'm Charlie's only daughter. It would kill him. Please have mercy." Now I would beg. I hate begging._

_He gave a dry, cynical chuckle. "I'd rather deal with your father's wrath than with Rosalie's. No, no one is changing the plan. You're not going to go home."_

_My heart started racing and under the pink sleeping bag, my hands turned clammy as I hugged __my stomach. "You _are_ going to kill me, aren't you?"_

_He nodded slowly as he maintained eye contact with me. "I'm just waiting for a phone call."_

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I leaned my head back and shut my eyes. _

_Oh my Edward._

* * *

**Okay, lovelies! What do you think? **

***small voice* I hope I didn't confuse you.**

**I'm McLovin your reviews... they turn me on and keep me going.**

**Next chap, Jacob's POV!**


	16. Handcuffs

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them. RealMenGlitter, too) and other articles of clothing.**

**I know when some of you read "handcuffs" your pervy mind went directly to the gutter. LMAO. No, these were actually used for their intended purpose. **

**And check out our first ever chain-fic by NMTwiGirls, called **_**Now What?**_

**LOVE AND KISSES to my beta, Lindz26!!! I so appreciate her!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: HANDCUFFS**

**Jacob POV**

God damn it! If I could take off this uniform for a day, an hour, even just ten minutes, I would. And then I would beat the living daylights out of this punk. If it wasn't for my respect for Dr. Cullen and for Charlie, I would take this asshole out.

These fucking juvies. They never change. Always getting in trouble and dragging the innocent down with them.

And now Bella. Bella! GOD DAMN IT.

Okay get a grip. My job as a cop and my duty was to protect people, not to bust their heads open. My family and my extended family had been in law enforcement for generations, be it as cops in Forks or Rangers in the surrounding forest reserves and parks. And we took our job seriously. We'd served our county for so long that the kids in our family grew up knowing exactly what they'd be doing, no questions asked.

Even though my dad got his leg shot up and he was confined to a wheelchair, he's still respected in the business and his opinion carried a lot of weight. In fact, Billy recommended that Charlie get the job for Chief of Police. We go way back. I'd do anything for Charlie and for Bella.

Which is why, right about now, I'm feeling less than loving toward this jerk. But there's no time to dwell on that now. Our world was about to go fucking ballistic.

When we got the call from Forks High School about the vandalism, it seemed pretty routine. I decided to go out with Quil to curb the boredom.

It wasn't too bad, just a lot of property thrown around, but no real damage. Of course, Edward Cullen, the accused perp was not there.

What was strange was that Rosalie Cope was no where to be found. That got me wondering because dispatch said that she would meet us. I sent Quil to the office to see if she was there. When he returned with a negative and with the Principal's secretary in tow, we went ahead without her and got any evidence we could find. We went through all of the cabinets and found Cullen's file in the "R" section. Of course, if he was tossing the place looking for it, he would have been unsuccessful, but, what the hell was it doing in the "R" section? We looked inside the thin file. Sure enough, the guy was flunking class. We had a motive.

I radioed Seth and told him to go pick up Cullen.

"Did Ms. Cope report this to your office?" I asked the secretary. She looked a little shaken up.

"No, not at all, Deputy. We have a policy to call the office first if something like this happens. Unless maybe she felt she was in danger and needed the police right away. But even so, she should have reported it to us after she called 911. This is so alarming. Mr. Cullen doesn't make any trouble. Not like some others we have here. We just had a fight in the parking lot today. Mrs. Effing had to break it up. A couple of problem kids that are always fighting over drugs and money. I think she was going to stop by the station to report them and get them on record. But, not Edward. We know of his background, and he seemed to be doing well. Oh, do you think the two incidents are related? Oh my, what's happening to our youth today. Oh my." She started to get worked up and ramble.

"Well, thank you for your assistance. If you happen to hear anything else or see Ms. Cope, please call me." I gave her my card. We left her staring at the messy room, muttering to herself.

I radioed Seth. "How are you doing. Do you need backup?"

"Naw, everything's under control. I've got the perp behind bars already."

"Okay, we're going to cruise around the campus, see if we can find anything. Also, Cope is not at the scene, so we'll go knock on her door. See if we can get a face to face with her. We'll be in shortly. "

But it was quiet, the campus was empty and Cope's home was locked up tight. In fact it looked eerily vacant. Something was raising the hair on the back of my neck.

Three things happened simultaneously as Quil and I walked into the station. Mrs. Effing had come in to make a report about the kids fighting, Charlie called saying that they got home and found Emmett Cullen lying at the bottom of his staircase, and Seth came out of the cell block to tell me that Bella might be in danger. What the hell was going on?

After a little background from Seth, I immediately put out an all points bulletin for Rosalie Cope and Isabella Swan in Forks and in the surrounding counties. Then I called my dad to get the reservation alerted and to send out all the brothers to patrol the area looking for them.

I already knew Bella's physical characteristics. Effing provided Cope's. She was also able to shed some light on the situation.

She tapped my chest with her finger. "Now listen to me, Deputy Black. I saw Edward Cullen leave campus with my own eyes shortly after school got out. He offered to help me escort my delinquents to the office and I turned it down, so he left in his car."

"Did you see Bella Swan?"

"I sure did. Bella was in the passenger seat and she looked happy. Not at all under duress. No, Edward was not at school at the time that you say Rosalie called in the vandalism report. I'm sure of it. Did you say she actually saw him doing the deed?"

I read the printed transcript of the 911 call. "No, she said it was him because he's flunking her class and went berserk. And I have his file right here. He's flunking all right."

"That's not possible. I know all my students. And I would know if any one of them is flunking. I make it my business. Edward is not. He's not a straight A student but he's going to graduate. Let me see that file." She snatched it out of my hands before I could say a word.

"This is not Edward's handwriting. His writing is very meticulous and elegant. I can produce a sample if you like. This is Rosalie's writing, I recognize the larger, erratic letters. Plus, she's left handed and you see the letters have a slight angle to them. See? Just like her comments here in the margins. This is obviously a fake, and not a very good one at that. I'd bet my left nut that this is a red herring. You _do_ know what a red herring is don't you, Deputy Black?" Effing was on a roll. She was getting off on her analysis, like she watched one too many CSI episodes. Edward's a lucky bastard that she was defending him.

"Yes, ma'am, I know what a red herring is. But why would she want to divert our attention? What would be her motive?" I was skeptical. I just couldn't see it.

"I don't know, but I never trusted that woman. The way she looks at all the men AND the boys. She's a sexy bitch and she knows how to flaunt it. And her chin....." Her voice was dropping to a conspiratorial whisper just as we heard an ear piercing scream from the cell block. It was Cullen.

"Seth, go in and tell our guest that we'll be just a minute." As he left, I turned to Effing. "Is there anything that you want to add that would be germane to this case?"

"Well, no, but I want to know what happens. My students should not be in jail. You call me, you hear, Deputy Black?" She wagged a finger at me.

"I'll be sure to do that, Ma'am. Here's my phone number. And you can call me if you hear anything or have any ideas." I handed her my card. "Quil, please take Mrs. Effing's report about the kids who were fighting this afternoon." I left him to deal with that paperwork.

This was going to be a nasty web to untangle. We had a missing girl, a missing teacher, a boy who was passed out in the Chief's house, a juvie in jail, and another teacher who vouched for him.

I called Charlie and brought him up to speed.

"What do you want to do now, Charlie?"

"Grab that kid and meet me at the Cullen's. Don't tell him anything. I don't want him spinning a story in his head. We're going to get to the fucking bottom of this," Charlie barked at me. I could tell that he was livid.... and on the verge of panic.

"And don't forget to cuff him. I want him shaking"

* * *

**Charlie POV**

"Emmett Cullen, do you know what's going on?" We were in my squad car speeding to the Cullen household. Alice stayed home just in case Bella showed up. I probably should have taken him to the hospital to get checked, but I didn't fucking care at this particular moment. Emmett was a key piece of this puzzle.

"Yes, Chief Swan, I do."

"Is Bella in trouble?"

"Yes, sir, I believe she is."

"Has Edward hurt her in any way?" I said through my gritted teeth.

"Um, he broke her heart for a little while. But they're tight now, Chief Swan."

"Then, who's behind this?"

"I believe it's Rosalie Cope from Forks High School." Well, that backed up what Jacob just told me.

"You mean to tell me that Rosalie Cope overpowered you, a man of your size, knocked you out and took off with Bella to god knows where?"

"I don't know how, Chief Swan. I didn't see it coming so it was no match. But I think Bella would not have gone without kicking and screaming.... unless she was knocked out, too," Emmett reluctantly pointed out. It was not the kind of thing you wanted to tell a man about his daughter.

I squeezed my eyes shut and wrung the steering wheel in my clenched hands. The adrenaline was pumping through my body, causing my hands to sweat and shake. I held on tighter to the wheel. So help me god, if Bella was hurt, someone was going to pay.

"Why in god's name would she do something like that?"

I actually heard Emmett swallow. "Well, it's a long story, Chief."

"Save it. I want Edward's parents to hear it, too," I said as we pulled into their driveway.

"Um, can we get Jasper here, too?"

I swung my head around so fast I put a kink in my fucking neck. "Jasper?" I said with disbelief. "Jasper, too?"

"Trust me," Emmett said softly.

Fuck. I didn't know who to trust. I dialed Jasper's cell. He picked up right away. I didn't even let him say anything.

"Jasper, pick up Alice at home and meet me at the Cullen's _immediately,_" I growled.

I snapped the phone shut and got out of the car. This was going to be a long fucking night.

As we approached the door, I noticed that the house was ablaze with lights. Everyone was on high alert.

Carlisle Cullen opened the door for us. "Please come in Charlie. Thank you for finding Emmett and bringing him home." He was extremely polite and composed even when one son was in jail and another had just been assaulted, but in his eyes I saw the desperation of a parent battling to control his emotions when a child was in trouble. I've seen it so many times. I'm sure I had the same look now in my own eyes. I'd suddenly become one of those parents now. I took a deep breath as I shook Carlisle's hand and stepped inside.

Emmett was immediately embraced in a hug by Esme while Carlisle examined his eyes looking for signs of physical trauma and for clues to his state of mind. Emmett waved them off saying that he was fine, just fine... only a headache. Carlisle dug in his medical bag and produced a painkiller for Emmett to take. I hoped it was stronger than aspirin.

Now that Emmett was taken care of, I laid it out for his parents. "Carlisle, Esme, we have a bad situation here and it seems that all of our children are involved. All of them. But my main concern is that Bella is missing and I think she's been abducted by Forks High School's Art History teacher, Rosalie Cope, who is also mysteriously missing. I assume that you don't know about any of this?"

Esme gasped and Emmett sat down on the edge of the sofa with his head in his hands. "You assume correctly. What can I do to help?" Carlisle said.

"We have APB's out for Bella and Cope. The boys on the reservations are looking for them, too. I think the first thing I need to do is to know exactly what has been happening. Deputy Black is bringing Edward here, and Alice and Jasper are on their way. We're going to sit down and get all this out." I flashed Emmett a look. I noticed that Carlisle and Esme flashed Emmett that same look.

"Meanwhile, can I search Edward's room?"

"Of course, right this way." Carlisle led me up to the first room in the upstairs wing. It looked like a normal boy's room, actually neater than how Jasper used to keep his. I opened the closets, nothing looked out of place or unusual. The nightstands next to the bed didn't produce anything. Many times people kept interesting things next to their bed, like drugs or telling reading materials. But it was clean. So was the space under the bed. Even his chest of drawers didn't have anything hidden among the clothes and socks.

But sitting on top of the chest was a stack of five sheets of yellow note pad paper, folded in half. I opened them and saw unbroken lines of neat handwriting with dates and names. Jackpot.

"Carlisle, does this look familiar to you? It looks important and relevant." I handed him the papers.

Carlisle took the papers and scanned them quickly. A frown formed on his face. "No, I'm embarrassed to say. I'm sure Edward will be happy to explain it," he said sarcastically.

"I think we're finished here. Thank you, Carlisle."

We returned to the living room just as everyone else arrived. Alice and Jasper thirty seconds before Jacob and Edward.

I had only met Edward once before at a summer community function that Carlisle had dragged him to a couple of years ago, but I knew of his record. He was a troubled kid, I had picked that up right away. He didn't have a lot of smiles and I credited that to his history of bouncing between orphanages and foster homes. What impressed me more was what Carlisle and Esme were willing to do by adopting two adolescents who may or may not be willing to assimilate with society. I really respected them for taking on the challenge. Edward was a big question mark but he never made any trouble in Forks... until now.

Why couldn't Bella have fallen for a good kid. Like Mike Newton. Why was she attracted to the bad boys? Maybe I sheltered her, didn't encourage her to have a lot of friends or to get involved in social groups. She was too gullible, too naive. She'd never had a boyfriend or even a crush as far as I could tell. So then the first boy to come along to show her some interest sweeps her off her feet and it was just too much for her and she fell for him, got caught up in his world. Yeah, that's it. He's probably just using her because she was so sweet and innocent. He probably didn't care about her at all. Fucking asshole!

I watched him closely, looking for signs of his character. He looked like a deer in the headlights, caught with his pants down. He was a pathetic picture, his hands cuffed in front of him like a common criminal, and standing in front of the panel of judges... his parents, his brother, his "girlfriend's" family, and the cops. You can't bullshit your way out of this one, kid. This one was way over your head. My daughter was out there because of you and she had better come home safely or your little stunt will land you in the slammer, big time. I'll make sure of that.

"Take the cuffs off," I ordered Jacob, who liked to take his time and make a show of it, to prolong the agony.

"Edward. Do you remember me?" I stood in front of him with my arms folded across my chest. I wanted to intimidate him.

"Yes, Chief Swan, of course." He looked around the room frantically, taking a quick inventory while rubbing his wrists. "Where's Bella?"

"You don't know? Bella's missing. Emmett was knocked unconscious at our home and she disappeared. We think she's been abducted by Rosalie Cope and... " I stopped speaking.

Edward had collapsed.

He sunk to his knees and pitched forward with his elbows on the ground, his head in his open hands. It happened so fast we all stood stunned, staring down at him. There was no sound, no words, just the broken man hunched in a ball on the floor. Carlisle and Esme fell to the ground then to console him. She stroked his hair and Carlisle held his wrist, feeling his pulse.

"Dear, tell us what happened? Where's Bella?" Esme bent down close to his ear and softly questioned him. "Why would someone want to kidnap her?"

Just then Edward sat up leaning his head back causing the tendons in his neck to form thick rigid cords. His eyes were squeezed shut, his fists pulling his hair. But his mouth. His mouth was open and fixed into a silent scream of internal anguish as if his insides were being ripped apart and set on fire. I'll never forget that face. He was the burning man. I inadvertently stepped back on my heels.

Esme and Carlisle pulled away as if something had exploded in front of them, their eyes wide open in surprise.

"Edward.... " Esme began.

He started hyperventilating, grabbing lungfuls of air and letting them out in short bursts. The sounds of his panting filled the room. Finally, he filled his chest and let out a guttural scream from deep within.

"_NOOOOOOOOO!!!" _

And then he fainted.

* * *

**Ouch! The moment of realization that his worst fears were manifested.**

**Damn, that Mrs. Effing. She's everywhere! LOL And she cracked the mystery! Way to have Eddie's back.**

**I hope you like it and express your feelings in a review! I'm McLovin them!!**

**Next chap, Edward on the hot seat.**


	17. Black Wool Beanie

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them. RealMenGlitter, too) and other articles of clothing.**

**This is dedicated to RPattzDreamer who requested the black beanie. "Hello Rob and the yummy black beanie, how I have missed you" *Swoon* LOL She dreams of Rob... a lot, hence the name.**

**And check out our first ever chain-fic by NMTwiGirls, called **_**Now What?**_

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17: BLACK WOOL BEANIE**

**Edward POV**

_I can see Bella sitting on the end of the long pier, waiting for me. She can't see me. Her back is to me, hunched over as she hugs her knees. I try to call her but she doesn't turn around. Suddenly a hand reaches up from the under the dock and pulls her into the water......_

_My legs are weights, they can't move as if tied to the dock. So I crawl on my belly to her, dragging my useless legs behind me. It takes forever, takes precious time. Carlisle is standing on the shore, Emmett is with him. They yell at me to hurry. Crawl faster. You're losing her. _

_I crawl faster, my elbows are raw, my fingernails bloodied. When I finally get to the end of the dock, I can just see her hair floating up to the surface. I make a grab but I'm too late. I plunge my face into the water to see her. She's gone. My underwater screams echo shrilly around my head._

I was first aware of the cool hands touching me. Then the voices.

"Carlisle, it's been five minutes." Esme's voice, anxious.

"He'll come around when he's ready, Esme. His mind is protecting itself."

But my mind was not protected. It was trapped in the knowledge that there would be pain lurking when I came out of this. Pain where there was no escape.

_Bella._

_No, no, no......._

When I came to all I could see was a washcloth, a wet one, over my eyes. Then it was swept away by Esme as she continued to wipe my forehead. The cool water felt good. I held her loving gaze, her face just a foot away from mine. Esme, all heart and acceptance.

"Is she really gone?" I asked in a daze.

"Yes, dear, they're looking for her now. But Chief Swan has some questions for you. I think it's time that you tell us what's going on." Esme's voice was so soothing, like she was telling me a bedtime story. It was surreal.

I sat up slowly, holding my head, and looked for Charlie. "Chief Swan, I'll tell you everything you want to know. You, too, Mom and Dad. This was all going to come out tonight, anyway. Rosalie beat me again." I tried not to sound defeated. This was no time for negativity. I owed it to Bella to stay positive and to get everyone involved to bring her home.

"Why don't we all sit at the dining room table, Charlie? " Carlisle suggested while helping me to my feet.

As we filed into the dining room, Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed. It wasn't emotional or over the top but it made me choke up. I avoided his eyes; I just couldn't bear to look at them. But I was so fucking grateful for that one show of support.

He handed me my five pages of notes that I had been working on. Oh, thank god I had written them earlier. It was my only alibi, so to speak. The only way that could have shown anyone that I did not cook up a story just to cover my ass after getting thrown in jail.

I had created a time-line to organize my thoughts. I laid it all out.... everything. I described the very first time that Rosalie approached me in her classroom, the list of the dates and times of every Wednesday night meeting with her, my first rendezvous with Bella, and how I promised to leave Rosalie but then had sex with her again, through my discussions with Jasper, to the time that I dropped Bella off at her house just this afternoon. I wrote it as if I could read it in a courtroom, without emotion or bias. Like Sergeant Joe Friday in Dragnet, "Just the facts, ma'am."

My plan was to share it with Carlisle and Esme tonight and then to discuss how we could form a case against Rosalie. Well, I would still read it to them, I just didn't think I would have such a large audience. And now the urgency was to find Bella.

Shit. My stomach was vibrating with butterflies. I hoped I didn't throw up.

We sat around the long oval mahogany table, Carlisle at the head, as always, Esme to his left, me and Emmett to his right. Charlie sat at the other end with Alice to his left, and Jasper and Deputy Black to his right. I looked around the table. These were the people I loved and the people that Bella loved. If I would ever have a normal life with her after this, then this was the group, no, the _family_ that I was going to live with, to love, and to hope that they would love me. But Bella was missing. The link to us all. The link to my heart and to my future sanity. If I don't find her, then all bets were off.

I remembered my prayer in the jail cell. God, buddy, we have a deal, remember? You bring Bella back safe, I'll step up.

I launched into it without preamble, it was self explanatory. I read slowly and deliberately. I read it with a clear voice so that there could be no misunderstanding. I read it to declare my responsibility. I could hear Esme gasp a few times, I felt Carlisle grimace and rub his forehead with his fingers, and when I talked about Jasper, I looked up and saw Charlie and Alice glare at him in shocked surprise.

This was a fucking monumental day. All secrets were out.

When I was finished, I added, "Chief Swan, Mrs. Swan, this is all my fault," I pointed to my chest. "_My_ fault, _all_ of it.

"I fell in love with Bella and I wanted to be with her. All I had to do was to get out of this affair that I was involved in. But I made a big mistake. I should have waited until I broke up with Rosalie. Bella is a strong and sensible girl. She is way smarter than me. But she was caught up in my drama because I seduced her. I convinced her that I needed her strength to get through my breakup. And I believed it, too. Bella should never have been put in the middle and I regret every minute of my terrible judgment."

My voice dropped. "I'm so sorry. I love Bella with every ounce of my being. She believes in me, she's my salvation. Because of her I want to be a better person, to make something of myself. But I would give all that up to bring her home safely."

I stopped when I heard sniffles from Esme. I looked at her and she held me with her watery gaze of complete compassion. I still couldn't look at Carlisle.

When I turned back to Charlie, Alice was holding his hand tightly on the table. He had a blank look on his face, like he was in shock. Alice was the first to speak.

"Edward, that's incredibly heartfelt, and I believe that you are sincere in your devotion to Bella. Unfortunately, she may pay the ultimate price for your indiscretion and, frankly, we are in a panic about it. This is our daughter, Charlie's heart and soul, Jasper's cherished sister. How can this possibly end well?" She paused and turned deliberately to Jasper and addressed him with a hard edge just under her polite question. "Jazz, honey, what do you have to say about all of this?"

Jazz shook his head as if clearing away the fog. He said, almost to himself, "I can't believe she snatched Bella. God _damn_ her! I'd like to tear her fucking head off." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small hand-held digital voice recorder and laid it on the table.

"What you are about to hear was recorded just this afternoon in Rosalie's classroom." He pushed the play button. All heads leaned in at once, all eyes fixed on the little silver device as if we were going to hear the first recorded contact from outer space. The sound quality was tinny, but the words came in clear as a bell.

Rosalie:_ Hello, Jasper._

Jasper:_ Rosalie. Are you going somewhere?_

Rosalie:_ Just going home after a long day. Busy night, you know. My, my, don't you look handsome. I see the military has done wonders for you._

Jasper:_ I've learned some things. I learned a lot about myself._

Rosalie: _Why don't we get together and you can tell me all about it._

Jasper:_ Well, you're not very good at listening, Rosalie. It's all boring stuff to you anyway. But I do have a message for you. Leave Bella and Edward alone._

Rosalie: _Whatever do you mean, Jasper? _

Jasper:_ I mean that we're a force now. Between Edward and me, we'll take you down. I bet we can find others, too._

Rosalie: _Why so vindictive, Jasper? Didn't we have fun while it lasted? Or are you angry that I replaced you with Edward? You shouldn't have enlisted, darling. As soon as you told me I just had to make other arrangements and it was such perfect timing when Edward moved back home. So, it's your fault really, just let it go. Anyway, you don't have the guts, Jasper. You never did._

Jasper:_ I'm not the kid I was anymore, Rosalie._

Rosalie:_ Well, Edward is still fucking me. I'm going to see him at our usual time._

Jasper:_ That's not what Edward says. Oh, you didn't get the memo, did you? Oops, sorry. Besides, you're a teacher remember? It's against the law. And, even with his record, Edward is willing to bring it all up again to get you behind bars._

Rosalie: _Hmm. It sounds so intriguing. I tell you what, I'll sleep on it and we can discuss it tomorrow. I really have to get going. I have a date. But don't worry, I'll never talk to your Bella again._

Jasper: _Give me your word, Rosalie._

Rosalie:_ You have my word. No more threats. Now run along and close the door on the way out._

Jasper hit the stop button. We all sat motionless, an awkward charged silence among us.

I cleared my throat. "Jasper, thanks for that. When you told me that you were going to pay her a visit, I didn't know you were going to tape your conversation."

Jasper looked at me with sad eyes. "I wish I did more than tape it. I wish I had turned her in right then and there. At least, scared her off."

"You can't scare her. She's psycho," I said.

All of a sudden, Charlie snapped to attention, sat up in his chair and slammed his hand down on the table. We all jumped. "Well, boys. I've heard enough. This is nice mess that you've created here. I'd like to get into the moral, ethical and legal boundaries that you've crossed, but we don't have time. Every minute that Bella is out there means it's harder to get her home." He rubbed his hand over his mustached mouth.

"Jacob, who do we have looking for her?"

"We've got all-points-bulletins out for Bella and Cope in Forks and in the surrounding counties all the way to Oregon, Idaho and the Canadian border. We have the harbors and airports covered. We have the Amber alert out for Bella. And I've enlisted Billy and the teams at the reservations to go out and patrol for them in the national parks and forests. They have their standard procedure in place and an incredible communication system."

"How much time did we lose?"

"From the time that Emmett got knocked out to when I put out the A.P.B.'s was about one hour. It doesn't look good, though. Billy says that they're not getting a whiff of anything. And we could use some help within the city limits."

While Charlie processed that, all I could think of was Bella. I tried to picture her.... Was she tied up in a car trunk, wandering lost in the forest, being whisked away on a plane...... dead? Fuck.

What would Bella do? What would she do if she were in my shoes? I knew she would look for me, that was a given. But she would be smart about it. She would enlist help. She would cash in her chips.

"I have an idea," I said to Charlie. "If we need help, we can ask the kids at school to help us. Bella was making friends with Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. They are leaders on campus. I can call them and get some manpower. Mike's an organizer. I'm sure he would love to take this on.

"Do it," Charlie barked without hesitation.

As they continued to talk strategy, I got up and left the table to make my calls. Mike first.

"Mike, this is Edward Cullen."

"Edward. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked sarcastically. I ignored it. I was going to grovel to get his help if I had to.

"Mike, I'm not going to beat around the bush. Bella's missing and we think she's been kidnapped by Rosalie Cope. I need your help in looking for her."

Silence.

"Mike. Are you there?"

More silence. Then, "Rosalie Cope? Took Bella? Why?"

I frowned into my phone. Mike's voice had a strange vacant sound to it. Oh well, it was all going to have to come out. "It's a long story, but I was having an affair with Rosalie and when I broke it off she took Bella as revenge." I waited for the blow back. What I got was unexpected.

"I knew it!" Mike exclaimed.

"What? Knew what?"

"That she was no good. I knew she had an evil streak. She approached me over a year ago. She tried to get me to touch her and meet with her after class. Fucking scared the shit out of me and then she kind of threatened to flunk me if I told anyone. I ran as fast as I could and never said a word. My dad would have scalped me if I let my GPA drop."

Holy hell! "Well, you're a smarter man than me. I took the bait. And now look. Will you help me? Please?"

"I'll help Bella. What do you need?"

"We need manpower to search within the city. The res boys have the forests. Can you get the kids at school organized?"

"Fuck, yes. I'll use the store to outfit everyone."

"Thanks, Mike. I owe you. I'll have Deputy Black call you in five minutes to fill you in. He's here at my house."

We said goodbye and I snapped the phone shut. Damn, that woman! Mike, too. She really was psycho, a true addict. She was like a plague that infected our town.

I made my second call.

"Jessica. This is Edward Cullen."

"Hi, Edward! How are you? Did you talk to Emmett about Friday?" Jessica was all smiles and light. I hated to burst her bubble.

"Uh, no, Jess. Something has come up. Something I need your help with."

"What is it, Edward? Is it Emmett? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, Em's okay, but Bella's in trouble. I'm hoping that you can help me." I repeated what I had just told Mike, asking Jessica to rally all the girls. I told her that Deputy Black would be calling her in five minutes.

"Edward, I'm scared for Bella." Her voice was shaky. "This reminds me of what happened to Angela."

"I know, Jess. And that's my next request to you."

"Anything."

"Help me find Angela."

* * *

By the time I finished my phone calls and got back to the dining room, the table was transformed with a large map of the area laid out on it. There were markers, pads of paper, and two-way radios.

Carlisle, Charlie and Jacob were bent over it talking about dividing it into sections.

Esme and Alice were in the kitchen making a list of things to buy from the grocery store. I could smell the coffee brewing. They were preparing to set up a mess hall.

Outside the opened kitchen door leading to the garage, I saw Emmett and Jasper going through the closets that held all of the outdoor gear, pulling out all-weather jackets, flashlights, and all kinds of paraphernalia.

Our house was becoming a command center.

I wrote down two cell numbers and handed the paper to Jacob. "Mike and Jessica are expecting your call now. They'll have all the kids from school organized to help. Can you direct them, please?"

"Sure, Edward." He snatched the paper from my hands and looked at me with an anger smoldering just behind his professional facade. I knew of Jacob's relationship with Bella. She had talked about him before with the love and reverence reserved for a brother, and I'm sure he was hurting in a very personal way over her being missing. Yes, my scope of destruction was unlimited. Way to go, dickhead.

"Even you, Deputy Black, cannot hate me as much as I hate myself," I said quietly.

"Wrong," he said, his quiet tone equally matching mine and turned back to the dining room without another word.

I stood in the middle of the living room, fucking exhausted. Everyone was busy and I was left alone. Left alone with my stupid, tortured thoughts.

I climbed the stairs to my room, my legs heavy but not as heavy as my heart. If I wasn't so tired I would have been manic worrying about Bella. I collapsed on my bed and immediately fell asleep. I didn't dream again, but I did see her face behind my eyelids. She was happy, peaceful. Fuck, I woke up with a start hoping that it didn't mean she was dead and "at rest."

A soft knock on my open door caught my attention. It was Carlisle.

"May I come in?"

I sat up wearily. "Of course. How long was I out?"

"Only about a half an hour." Carlisle sat next to me on the bed. "How do you feel?"

I turned my head to his but still could not look into his eyes. "I'm destroyed dad. What if this ends badly? What if Bella becomes the sacrifice? Even after all I've been through, it would be the worst thing that I'd ever done. If she dies, that's it. I'm letting you know right now that I won't be able to live with myself."

I let that sink in and he didn't fucking disagree with me.

"It's interesting isn't it, son? When you got yourself in trouble in the past, you didn't care what it meant. But when it hurts the one you love, when you take responsibility, you really feel it don't you? In your gut." Carlisle tapped his abdomen. I nodded. "That's what growing up is all about. Taking responsibility for yourself but for others, as well. It's how I feel when you're in trouble. I feel it in my gut."

I looked up at him, then. Into his gray eyes. He stared back at me with a knowing look, like we shared a secret. I finally could relate to him, to all the times he told me that he felt he was letting me down. I could never understand that. I always thought it was just a way to make me feel guilty. To shame me into behaving.

"Is this a teachable moment, Carlisle? Like you always say when I fuck up." I chuckled with the realization.

"Almost every moment is one, son. You can be taught with sorrow, that's true. But you can learn through good times, too. Just live your life consciously and be willing to learn."

"What if she's gone? What if I ruin Charlie's life, and Jasper's?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Now is not the time to think of the 'what if's'. We can discuss the consequences of your bad decisions later. Now is the time to focus on the task at hand. And the task is to find Bella."

I straightened up my shoulders and nodded. "You're right. What the fuck am I doing feeling sorry for myself while Bella is out there going through who knows what? Thanks for the kick, Carlisle. Give me a minute and I'll be right down."

He gave me a huge bear hug and held me for a long moment as if to transfer all his energy and strength into me. "I love you, my son. Never forget that."

My response got stuck in my throat. I just nodded into his shoulder.

After Carlisle left, I jumped in the shower to wake myself up. The hot, pulsating water blasted on my back and shoulders like anxious fingers nudging me to get going.

I dressed for action, my denims, my hoodie and my leather jacket. I dug in my drawer and found my black wool beanie. It was given to me by Maxie Jenks, the wife of the attorney who handled my adoption. She was super nice to me and took a personal interest in my case. She had knitted it herself and told me to wear it to keep me warm and secure. It meant a lot to me.

I pulled it over my head tucking my long hair into it. Thanks, Maxie.

When I got downstairs, the place was jumping. Mike and Jessica were there along with about twenty kids from school and they were still showing up at the door. They were all crammed into the living room listening to Jacob. Mike had brought flashlights, compasses, flares and god knows what else from his store. I saw shopping bags branded with 'Newton Olympic Outfitters' stuffed full of gear. Wow, I was in for a lot with Mike.

Most of the kids had their own cell phone and Jacob was instructing them on how to form a calling tree where they could minimize the calls but still communicate with everyone. You could hear the sound of the clicking keys as they all programmed their phones.

I caught Mike and Jessica's eyes and mouthed the words, "thank you." They acknowledged me with the hint of a smile and a knowing look.

In the dining room, the map was still out, but it now had bold red outlines of sections and all the sections fit together like a puzzle. There was also a map of the city and it too had sections outlined in red. All areas were covered.

Laptops were humming and manned by a couple of the computer geeks from school. I peeked over their shoulders and they were working on creating a matrix of all the areas, who was going to search what, and the length and rotations of the shifts. One kid was logged into Facebook and was putting the word out via the web. I saw that the screen of his phone had Bella's picture on it. Probably the same picture that was now the wallpaper on everyone's phone. A printer was set up and it was spitting out exact copies of Bella's image. My stomach did a flip when I saw her face and I looked away. I didn't want my final memory of her to be a missing persons bulletin.

Carlisle and Charlie were still hovering over the map, occasionally talking on the two-way radios to the teams already out looking. Jacob's father and leader of the Quileute Indian Reservation, Billy Black, was manning a similar command center from his home in La Push.

In the kitchen, Esme and Alice had the beginnings of a mini cafeteria going. They had pots of beef stew simmering on the stove with a stack of bowls next to it so that people could help themselves. Steaming food warmers held hot water baths ready to receive trays of beige rice, corn on the cob, and roasted vegetables like asparagus, tomato and zucchini. Cornbread was baking in the oven. Alice was filling up paper lined cupcake tins with chocolate cake batter, and Esme was laying out baskets with fruit and mixed nuts for people to grab on the run. Urns of coffee and hot water were set up, complete with insulated cups, and cream and sugar. As an alternative to coffee, packets of hot chocolate were available.

I opened the refrigerator and saw cartons of eggs, orange juice and all the makings for breakfast for fifty. I wondered how long this would go on. Shit.

Esme came up to me put her arms around me. "Edward, how about something to eat? Emmett and Jasper already ate. You can't go out without having something in your stomach."

"Thanks, Esme. I'll take an apple. I'm really too nervous to eat a big meal."

"I'll put together a few things." She threw an apple, banana, a package of nuts, and a bottle of water in a bag and handed it to me just as Emmett and Jasper came into the kitchen from the garage door. We stood in a huddle.

"What do you want to do, bro? We've got the Jeep loaded." Emmett grabbed a banana.

I looked at Jasper. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"There's only one place to start isn't there?" Jasper said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "The scene of the crime."

"That's what I'm thinking. Her house," I said. Jasper nodded in the affirmative.

I zipped up my jacket. "Okay, then. Let's roll."

* * *

**I love this song **_**You Learn**_**by Alanis Morrisette as an ode to Carlisle counseling Edward. The video link is on my profile page.**

_**I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone, yeah  
I recommend walking around naked in your living room, yeah**_

_**Swallow it down (what a jagged little pill)  
It feels so good (swimming in your stomach)  
Wait until the dust settles**_

_**You live you learn, you love you learn  
You cry you learn, you lose you learn  
You bleed you learn, you scream you learn**_

_**I recommend biting off more than you can chew to anyone  
I certainly do  
I recommend sticking your foot in your mouth at any time  
Feel free**_

_**Throw it down (the caution blocks you from the wind)  
Hold it up (to the rays)  
You wait and see when the smoke clears**_

_**Wear it out (the way a three-year-old would do)  
Melt it down (you're gonna have to eventually, anyway)  
The fire trucks are coming up around the bend**_

_**You grieve you learn, you choke you learn  
You laugh you learn, you choose you learn  
You pray you learn, you ask you learn  
You live you learn**_

**I loved writing this chapter because I was anxious for Edward to have the epiphany and get in tuned with Carlisle. **

**I also wanted the fucking secret to be out so that everyone could work together.**

**And thanks to RPattzDreamer who made me write about the beanie which allowed me to introduce Maxie Jenks.**

**Please leave me your review and I'll love you forever! **

**Next chapter, Rosalie's house!**


	18. Shiteous Nikes

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them. ****RealMenGlitter, too) and other articles of Rob-garb.**

**I've had several friends ask for the shiteous nikes but I can't find the tweets about it so I can't remember who they were. You know who you are! Give me a shout out if it was you.**

**And check out our first ever chain-fic by NMTwiGirls, called **_**Now What?**_

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: SHITEOUS NIKES**

**Jasper POV**

What a supreme fuck-up. I blame Edward. If he wasn't a decent guy, and if I didn't think that Bella really did like him, I would have made him suffer for all of this. Why didn't he leave my sister alone... just for a week... just until Rose could find someone else to play with. Idiot.

Ah, but _I_ was the fucking idiot.

Because deep inside, when I was quiet and alone with my thoughts, I blamed myself. No amount of rationalization could convince me that I didn't screw up by not reporting this earlier, when it happened to _me_. At least Edward was willing to take the heat and expose her. I ran away, I ran away like a fucking coward when I enlisted. I will forever carry the shame and guilt if this ends badly. If I don't find Bella, I'll be a damaged man. Charlie will disown me, as he should. I know he's just keeping it together right now. Keeping it together until Bella is home.... or not. Then the shit will hit the fan for me.

Rosalie.... what is it about her that we always end up underestimating her? Is it her beautiful face and fucking perfect body that totally throws everyone off? How can this gift from god be so damn dangerous? Such a fucking waste.

I remembered when I first saw her teaching one level above me. I think I had an immediate hard on and I had to relieve myself daily. When she cornered me after her class a year later and I was a senior, I thought that somehow my dreams were playing in a video over my head and that she could see exactly what I had been fantasizing, so she took it upon herself to make my fucking dreams come true. I was such a romantic lame ass.

I remember she had backed up to me, right there in class, bent over with her ass in my face, and she gave me a lap dance that, to this day, is the fucking sexiest I've ever experienced. When she ground into me again and again, my dick was pushing so hard against my pants, I just had get out of them. And when she hiked her tight skirt all the way up to her waist because she couldn't spread her legs wide enough, exposing her round smooth cheeks and her silk thong, my dick popped out of my briefs. And when she grabbed my hands and started rubbing her breasts and her clit with them while at the same time continuing to grind on me, I lost it. All over her thighs.

So fucking embarrassing, but I didn't care. It was my wet dream fulfilled and I didn't see anything wrong with it. I was finally a winner at life because she chose me. I was going to get this piece of ass every week. Me. Chosen. That's how she made me feel, that I was fucking special. Until I woke up.

Now this was another wake up call. Alarm bells were going off and who knew what would happen to Bella. My little sis who wouldn't hurt a fly. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to take the fall for us. She was innocent... and Rosalie was diabolical.

"The house is completely dark," Edward said quietly, snapping me out of my reverie. "I'll bet she's miles away. Let's go in from the back. I know the perfect place."

He led Emmett and me through the side gate. Once in the back we turned on our flashlights. Even though we thought the house was empty there was the slim chance that we might surprise someone, so we were stealthy and quiet.

Edward broke a small window pane on the kitchen door and reached in to turn the bolt. Then he turned the knob and pushed.

We waited. No alarm went off. This was too easy.

Our shoes crunched on the broken glass as we tiptoed into the kitchen. We used our flashlights to find our way to the living room on the ground floor. Everything was gone. Stripped of all furniture, decorations, and artwork. It was fucking eerie. The last time I was here it looked really nice. Rosalie liked things pretty.

Edward jerked his head toward the staircase and we converged at the bottom. He led the way and we followed him. Again, very eerie. How many times had I made this trip up these stairs, also in the dark, heading for the candlelight.

We went into "our" room. It wasn't much different except that it was missing all of the candles. But the bed and two chairs were still there. A quick inspection of the closet and the small attached bathroom revealed nothing. It was funny. Without Rosalie around, this room held none of the mystique that it once did. She was the one that gave it all its energy.

"Is this where it happened?" Emmett asked in awe.

"Yes," Edward and I said at the same time.

What I really wanted to see was the bedroom... _her_ bedroom.

I shot Edward a look and he nodded that he was thinking the same thing.

"Ever seen it?" I whispered.

"Never," he answered.

We headed down the hall and turned the corner. Her bedroom was quite large with windows on two walls. It had an enormous bathroom attached to it which we inspected first. It was clean, I mean squeaky clean. Not a hair or a sliver of soap. We weren't going to get any clues here. Maybe some DNA but, so what? We all knew who lived here. It was no mystery. Back in the bedroom, the only piece of furniture was a king sized bed stripped of any linens, just the bare mattress on box springs and frame. We walked over to the bed and there, at the foot against the swirling, mauve colored, floral fabric of the mattress was a white envelope.

It was addressed to Edward.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"What the fuck? It's got my name on it!" I was confused. Then came the realization. "She fucking knew I'd come here. She knew I would get out and come here looking for Bella.... or for her. God damn."

I started to reach for it but Jasper immediately put out his arm and stopped me. "Wait!" he said, then he bent down so that his face was just inches from the envelope and examined it closely with his flashlight making sure that it wasn't booby trapped or some shit.

"Sorry, military training. Go ahead." Jasper waved his hand for me to proceed.

I rolled my eyes. Fuck, we were all jumpy as hell. I picked it up and looked inside.

"What is it, bro?" Emmett asked anxiously as he held the flashlight over my shoulder.

I reached in and pulled out a small plastic rectangle disc. Nothing else was in the envelope. "It's an SD card." I held it up, pinched between my finger and thumb, for Emmett and Jasper to see. We looked at it like it was an alien pod.

"Anyone got a reader? Like a camera?" I asked.

"I've got a camera in the Jeep." Emmett said. "Don't move, I'll get it." He ran from the room not bothering to be quiet or stealthy. It was obvious that this was the clue we were looking for, even if we didn't know it at the time.

Jasper was fidgeting, hugging his chest and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. I could feel his discomfort.

"Are you feeling weird being here?" I asked.

"Fuck, yes." Jasper said. "I never ever thought I would step foot in this house again. And I can't wait to leave."

"I know." I had to remember that he hadn't been here for a while. This was like picking open a scab. "Thanks for coming." I didn't know what else to say. Jasper just shrugged.

Just then Emmett ran up the staircase and into the room holding up his digital camera like a trophy. "Got it." With anxious, nervous fingers he opened the small compartment that held the memory card, ejected the one that was already in the camera and put it in his pants pocket.

I handed him the card which he inserted into the slot and closed the cover. He turned the camera on and pressed the review button. He held it out for all of us to see. It was a blurry, nondescript brown image with a large white triangle in the center.

"Fuck. It's a video. How the fuck do I play this thing?" Emmett said. He was so nervous he was about to drop the camera.

"Relax, Em. You've played a video on this before," I reassured him.

"Right. Here." He found the play button and began the video. We all hunched over the tiny screen, our faces illuminated by the mysterious video we were about to see.

It ran for a minute and thirty-five seconds. What can I tell you? My world stopped for a minute and thirty-five seconds. Because what we saw was devastating for what it was, but also for what it meant.

What we saw was a girl bound to a pole. She was sitting on the floor and her neck was being held to the pole with a thick leather strap or belt of some kind. She was dirty, shivering and scared, her face alternating between fear, and fear and panic. No one else was in the picture, but she kept looking beyond the camera, I'm sure at the camera man... or woman. I studied her face and my stomach turned. This sweet girl was my roadkill.

It was Angela.

"Holy shit. Angela. Look at her. She's tied up like a fucking dog. Worse. Oh my god. What did she have to go through?" I asked out loud. "But I know she got out so this is an old video."

"Edward, if this was left for you, which it obviously was, then it's got to be because this is where Bella is. Rosalie wants you to know that she's being held by a fucking belt around her fucking neck." Jasper was pissed and shaking with nervous rage.

"Where is this place? Run it again, Em." I prodded him.

Emmett hit replay and we studied the room this time. It was dark where the light didn't reach. But you could just make out the unfinished walls and the boxes stored against a wall. It looked just like a basement.

We all looked up at each other. "BASEMENT!" We cried out in unison.

We tripped over each other trying to get out the bedroom and down the stairs. On the ground level we looked for the logical place that a basement would be. Doors were flying open as we ran towards the kitchen... a broom closet, a small guest half-bathroom, a coat closet. We finally found the basement door in the hallway but it was locked with keyed bolts. I kicked the fucking door so hard my Nike shoe came off. These were not door-kicking shoes. And it was ridiculous because the door swung into the hall so it obviously was not going to come off its hinges. I aimed for the soft spot in the middle. This time when I kicked I almost broke my foot. Fuck!

"Wait, I've got an ax in the Jeep." Emmett ran once again.

Jasper and I fell to our knees and started yelling into the sliver of space under the door, "BELLA! BELLA! We're here, babe. Don't worry, we'll get you out. Can you hear me? We're coming for you."

"Step aside," Emmett warned us a second before he swung the ax repeatedly, turning the edge of the door into splinters and rendering the locks useless.

We pulled the ragged door open, frantically feeling for a light switch on the adjacent wall. I was tripping down the stairs before I could even see them.

"Here!" Jasper yelled while at the same time flipping on the power to a weak, bare bulb over our heads.

It took no time at all to realize the tragic truth. This was not the basement that was in the video. This basement was totally different. She was not here.

I stumbled down the rest of the stairs, totally heartbroken, unable to wrap my head around the fact that this was a dead end, when something white caught my eye. I looked down. On the floor at the bottom of the stairs was an 8 1/2" x 11' letter-sized paper. On the paper was Rosalie's handwriting in big, bold letters. It said, "SORRY."

This was like a fucking scavenger hunt. And Bella was the fucking prize.

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!

I stomped on the paper and imagined that it was Rosalie's mocking face. I ground that fucking paper into the cement floor with my foot, the one that still had a shoe on it. My Nike shoes. Not good for door-kicking, but perfect for grinding that fucking bitch's face into the fucking ground.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Well," James exclaimed, vigorously rubbing his hands together. "I suppose we should get on with it."

My eyes flew open as he walked to my right and disappeared behind me out of my view. He had my full attention now. "Get on with what? What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to make you a star, Bella. You don't have to do anything but look pretty."

I waited. While I waited, I listened to James fussing with something. He started whistling. Nothing in particular, just a creepy high-pitched unrecognizable tune that sent shivers down my spine and scared the beejezus out of me. He might as well have been scratching his nails on a blackboard. Please, just stop whistling, you son of a bitch.

Well, I got my wish. He stopped whistling when he came back around to stand in front of me again. This time he had a camera and a tripod. What the fuck! Oh this is so twisted. Was my murder going to be videotaped? Was it going to be blasted over You Tube? I actually hoped so. Then they could catch the motherfucker.

Then he retrieved a light, also on a tripod. It was like one of those that I'd seen Charlie set up when he worked on his car at night. It was really strong and when he turned it on, I was fucking blinded especially from being in the semi-darkness for so long. I quickly yanked up the sleeping bag over my head and wiped my teary eyes with it. Ha, I had to laugh. Now I was bathed in pink light. Be happy!

He set it at an angle so that it cast a dramatic shadow. "That's a very nice effect," he said.

I felt a curl of nausea in the pit of my stomach. "James, what do you think you're doing? Do you really want to expose yourself like this? Why! What's the point?"

"You're so right. There is no point, except that mama likes to rub it in." He sighed.

He approached me and unwound the sleeping bag that was tucked so nicely around my body. Oh shit! There goes my warmth. I immediately felt the nippy air in the poorly insulated room. Then he gave me a newspaper to hold up in front of me. It was the Seattle Times, today's issue. Oh shit, again.

With that, he started taping as he stood behind the camera. I didn't know what I should do but he didn't seem to care. He just stood there staring at me.

I had to accept that I wouldn't see Edward again, not even one last glimpse of his beautiful and adoring face. And Charlie....

I decided to use this video as a way to say goodbye. I squared my shoulders looking directly into the camera and began.

"I love you, Edward. I'm sorry I didn't say that to you before. It was just me being stubborn, you know? Dad, I love you. I'm sorry to put you through this. Please don't be angry with Edward. He means well and he made me extremely happy. He really loves me. Tell Mom goodbye for me. Jazz and Alice, I love you, too. Take care of Charlie." My voice got caught and I had to stop, willing myself not to cry. I really didn't want the last image of me to be a blubbering idiot. Charlie taught me better than that. And I didn't want to give James the satisfaction of losing it on camera.

I shot a glance at my captor. He was smiling slightly. I went for it.

"Rosalie is behind this and J........." That's as far as I got. James stopped recording quickly.

"Nice try, Bella." James opened the camera and ejected the SD card. Then he returned all the equipment to the mystery storage area behind me. He took back the newspaper and handed me the pink sleeping bag. I hugged it like it was a long lost puppy and gratefully tucked it around me again.

James came back around the front and waved the little plastic card in the air. "Nice touch on the end there, Bella. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He chuckled at his own joke and left, shutting the door and leaving me in darkness once more.

Yeah, okay, go. Go put that on You Tube and bring all the fucking cops to this place and down on your ass. I hope it fries you and your psychopathic bitch girlfriend.

I leaned my head back again. I felt strangely peaceful. At least I was able to say goodbye. I never thought it would be such a powerful and comforting thing... to be able to say goodbye. Think of all the people who don't have the chance. That must fucking suck.

Whoa, like my family. What kind of torture are they going through now? What will they go through when I'm gone? One by one all of their faces ran through my mind. I studied each face, pulling up years of images that were stored in my memory bank.

Like Charlie's gruff snarl turning reluctantly into a grin signaling his softening towards my point of view....

And Jasper's huge smile just before he put me in a headlock which was a disguise for his brotherly-type hug....

Alice eyeing me up and down with resigned acceptance of my attire for the day, even Renee in her better days when she would pick me up and swing me from my armpits.

And Edward. Edward.... his face hovering an inch from mine, filling up my view, his hooded eyes scanning my face, as he prepared to kiss me. I could feel his breath on my lips.

I lingered in their company, holding a little internal dialogue to ease their pain, knowing that it might be my last opportunity to spend time with them. My heart ached for their loss.

"FUCK. YOU. ROSALIE. COPE!" I screamed out my anger and fear, my neck straining against my noose.

Then, alone in the darkness and quiet of my private little hell, tired from the roller coaster of my emotions, I allowed myself to cry.

* * *

**Whew, I'm beat.**

**I hope you like the chapter! Let me know what you're feeling by your awesome reviews! Appreciated and assimilated!**

**Next chapter: The past is present**


	19. Stoli T Shirt, Part 1

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them. RealMenGlitter, too) and other articles of clothing.**

**Well, this is it. For all of you who were reading my story many months ago, thank you for your patience! I finally finished it. COMPLETED! I'll update regularly from now. **

**So, let's see, Chapter 18 is where we left off. Bella is in a basement, tied to a pole as a prisoner of James. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had just found the video of Angela, in a similar situation, at Rosalie's house. Everyone in Forks is on the hunt for Bella.**

**I'm so excited to have my new beta, Lindz26 who was referred by my friend FL95 Jo. Lindz is going through the entire story from Chap 1 and is whipping it into shape. The story remains the same, though.**

**THANK YOU to my beta Lindz26! She's loveleeeee!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight... inspirational!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: STOLI T-SHIRT, PART 1**

**Edward POV**

"Look at all the people," Jasper exclaimed.

"And the cameras. Looks like Jacob has blocked off the street so that the news vans can't park in front of the house," I said.

We were pulling up to the driveway, weaving through the blockade and the two-man teams made up of one local news journalist and one cameraman as they waited for word from Charlie, or anyone for that matter, who could feed their hunger for an update. The front yard was bathed in artificial light, creating a suitably lit subject for filming.

This was big news, sex scandal in the local high school involving underage kids and a beautiful, predatory sexual abuser, not to mention the kidnapped daughter of the Chief of Police. In another instance I might have scoffed, passing judgment on the "victims," assuming God knows what. But this was my story, my doing. _I_ was in the middle of this tragic soap opera and the very fabric of my psyche and the lives of people I cared for hung in the balance.

My stomach turned as I parked the car. Jasper and Emmett, their spirits defeated, walked into the house together.

_Ping. Ping._

I looked at my phone. A text message was coming in. It was from Jessica.

_J: Where r u?_

_E: In my driveway. Where r u?_

_J: I'm on search patrol. Stay there you're going to have a visitor. _

_E: k_

We went into the house which continued to hum with activity. It was late by now, yet there were no signs of stopping. I saw a couple of kids crashed on the couch. More were in the kitchen sitting along the counter eating and talking in hushed whispers. There was no joy in Mudville tonight.

Mrs. Effing was here, too, now. Jacob had put her in charge of the student patrols. She was following the matrix and making sure that all teams were on schedule and taking breaks when called for.

I needed to locate Charlie so that I could give the SD card to him. Who knows, maybe he could find some clues in it. Yeah, clues. Who was I fucking kidding? What he would get was a fucking preview of his condemned daughter's cell. I felt sorry for him.

I found him in the dining room, still manning the map and the two-way radio. "Chief Swan, can you look at this video, please? It's of Angela, the girl that I was telling you about. Rosalie made a video of her. Bitch," I added under my breath.

I handed it to him and he perked up, a glimmer of hope moistening his eyes. "Um, I don't know where it's recorded at, Chief Swan, but I can assure you it's not Rosalie's house. Emmett, Jasper and I were just there and found this waiting for me. But maybe you can find some clues in it."

"Okay, thanks. I'll look at it right away." Charlie took it from my hand and I saw him deflate, just a bit. God damn, I wish I had some good news for him. I turned to walk away.

"Hey, Edward." Charlie said softly. I turned back and saw my reflection in him. The exhaustion and desperation pulling down every muscle in his face and shoulders. "Why don't you get something to eat? You need to keep up your strength."

My eyes stung. I didn't deserve any kindness from him. I nodded, "Yes, sir."

I needed to close my eyes for a few minutes first, my exhaustion was overwhelming. Just ten minutes. As I entered the front entrance to get to the stairs, I heard my name from a familiar voice.

"Edward?"

I looked up and there was Angela. Fuck. I had never wanted to see anyone more than Angela, unless it was Bella walking in that door. She stood on the threshold, unhooked her backpack from her shoulder and let it slide to the floor. I ran up to her and fell into her arms. She cradled me, stroking my hair and whispering into my ear.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm here. Everything is going to be all right."

* * *

**Angela POV**

I shouldn't be here, I know. Forks was a place of danger, of nightmares. The place of considerable happiness for me, followed by sheer terror.

It was all because of Edward. It was hard to be angry at him, though. He was the sweetest person when we met at the beginning of the school year. He was friends with Jessica and sometimes he would tag along when we all went out together. Sometimes he and I would end up at the quiet end of the table, watching the others being rowdy, taunting each other. To have someone so handsome talking to me and actually interested in what I had to say, rocked my world.

He said he liked me because I was quiet and thoughtful. Imagine that! I always wanted to be like Jessica, the life of the party, a social butterfly, but every time I tried to be extroverted, I was just too uncomfortable. So I was content to let Jessica and the other girls have the stage and I would be the supporting actor. Now here was the mysterious, unattainable Edward Cullen who actually appreciated me for it.

But we had to keep it a secret, Edward insisted. I didn't know why until later. I agreed, of course, I'd do anything not to chase him away. I couldn't wait to go to school every day and see my beautiful boy. We would meet after school at the top bleacher in Robsten Field, behind the big electrical box. And we would talk about all kinds of things. He would talk about his days in the orphanage and his life on the streets. I would talk about my eleven year old brother, Peter, who had autism.

Petey was my world outside of school. I spent a lot of time with him, more than my dad who worked in Seattle during the week and only came home for weekends, or my mom who worked until the early evening. That left me to pick up Peter from the care center after school. I mean, sometimes I wanted to be a teenager and just chill, but I really couldn't do that. I couldn't hang out much with the kids or take part in other activities as much as I wanted to, but I didn't mind really.

I loved my little Petey and he responded well to me. We had a special connection, like he was an extension of me. We would spend hours pouring over his exercises that his teacher assigned to him, or I would read to him while he played with my hair and repeated his favorite lines over and over again. I would take him with me on my errands and deal with his tantrums and outbursts one minute only to be smothered in his kisses and hugs the next. _Sometimes I could feel embarrassed by him, happy with him, angry at him, and sometimes I could feel proud of him.*_ The bottom line was that Peter had my heart and my devotion.

Until I met Edward.

All of a sudden I felt like a schoolgirl-with-a-crush who had no responsibilities except to dream of my heartthrob and doodle his name in the margins of my notebook when no one was looking. I no longer wanted to run to the care center after school, I wanted to hang out for hours on the bleachers with Edward, sitting close to him, acting flirtatious, while pouring my heart out. I started picking up Peter later and later and feeling increasingly guilty about it, worried that Peter would say something to my mom and then I would have to fess up.

But I didn't have to worry about it for long, just one brief week. Because the day after the Friday night football game, that memorable game when Edward held my hand and kissed me, the happiest night in my brief romantic life, I was kidnapped.

I didn't remember much about it and, at the same time, I remembered too much. What I meant was that some of the details were a blur, like how I got to that basement, and what happened there. My traumatized brain had trouble sharpening the images and the sequence of events.

What I do remember was the terror and the confusion. The way my body felt when every particle was shaking violently from the cold and the fear. I could still feel the pressure on my neck from the leather band and sometimes, to this day, I would reach up and touch my throat to confirm that it wasn't still wrapped around me.

And I remembered riding home and my captive's last words as he opened the door releasing me onto the sidewalk in front of my house. "This is for your boyfriend, Edward Cullen. I'd stay away from him if I were you. And don't say a fucking word or I'll hurt your brother. Your little Petey's life depends on you."

I remembered stumbling out of the cab to the curb, crying and struggling with the blindfold that was tied around my head.

I remembered falling into my parents arms who were starting to worry about me when I hadn't come home on time.

I remembered my brother getting hysterical when he saw me crying, mirroring the mood in the house.

I remembered lying to my parents and asking them, no demanding from them, that we move away. That I couldn't live in Forks anymore.

And I remembered when, miraculously, they listened to me and we all moved to Seattle. They were scared for me, too, even if they didn't know why.

Now, the horror of that day, that part that I had managed to suppress, was going to be resurrected again. When I got the call from Jessica, I circled the date on my wall calendar next to my desk. This was the day of reckoning. No more hiding from the pain or the fear. I was going to face it head on.

I drove immediately to Forks. It took me two hours and forty-five minutes. That's a lot of time to think. My mind drifted to Edward, of what might have been. The last time I saw him was as I was leaving the administration office to turn in the letter from my parents withdrawing me from school. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me with an anxious look. "What's wrong?" he mouthed, concern written all over his face. I kept my distance, taking heed of the warning that I had received. I don't know how Edward was involved but he was poison to me. I ran. And because everything was so damn secretive with him, he didn't follow me.

Today, history was repeating itself and I felt guilty again. Had I done something before when it mattered, maybe Bella would not be in this position. I was going to have to deal with that, too.

I stood at the front door searching the room. When I spotted Edward, he took my breath away. Yes, he was still beautiful, but he was a shadow of himself. A man on the edge, hanging on by his fingernails.

I opened my arms to him.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Angela, oh my god. Thank you. Thank you for coming. Jessica found you?" Shit, that was obvious.

She was tall and slender, her funky glasses still perched on her button nose, giving her that bookish look, but not quite nerdy. As usual, her long black hair was tied back into a ponytail. I had always imagined her to look like the girl that you would see in the movies where she would whip away her glasses and let down her hair, transforming herself into a sex goddess. But I never got that far with her and I was actually glad for that. I had enough sex goddess shit in my life. And I had too much respect for Angela.

"If Jessica hadn't called me, I would have found out eventually. It's all over the news. But I got her call first."

"What did Jessica tell you?"

"She said that Bella has been kidnapped and that you needed me."

"And you came."

"Yes." She pushed my hair from my face and looked at me with tender concern. "You look like hell, Edward. Talk to me."

I took her hand and led her out to the backyard gazebo. The few landscape lights on timers had turned off long ago and it took a while for our eyes to adjust to the blackness of the night. We sat close together on the wooden bench so that we could speak softly, as if talking loudly would make it more real, and I didn't want it to be real.

"It's happened again, hasn't it, Edward? Are you in trouble with your old gang?"

"No. No one from the gang." I rubbed my hands in my hair, my calm resolve cracking around the edges, my voice frantic with desperation. "She took Bella, Ange. Rosalie took Bella!"

Angela wrinkled her forehead with a frown. "But why would _she_ want to take Bella?"

"For the same reason that she took you in October. She wants to hurt me."

"Rosalie Cope? _Rosalie_ didn't kidnap me. It was a _guy. _Rosalie wasn't there as far as I could tell. All this time I assumed that you were in trouble with your street gang from your past, that maybe you owed money to someone or something like that, and they used me to threaten you...."

I grabbed both her shoulders to face her to me, interrupting her. "A GUY? Rosalie has an accomplice? That explains a lot. That's why she could get to Emmett. Did you recognize him? What did he look like?"

"He... he had a ski mask on the whole time with openings for the eyes and mouth. I never saw his face, but he was about six feet tall, and huskier than you, not as big as Emmett. What's going on, Edward? Why would Rosalie come after me and now Bella just to hurt you?" A crease developed between her skeptical eyes. "What's your fucking role in this?" Her last question came out in a growl. I looked at her and could see that her patience had worn thin. She was done.

I took a deep breath and explained the whole story. Again. It seemed that there were a lot of people that deserved explanations from me recently.

She was stunned; I could read it in her eyes. It was as if she could understand the downfall of a juvenile delinquent, but.... a _sex_ scandal? Her disapproval was clear on her face and it was directed at me. I felt ashamed but I had no time for apologies. Fuck my embarrassment. I had to keep pushing.

I took both her hands because I was going to have to ask her the painful questions. This was going to be hard for both of us. "Angela. He made a video of you. I've seen it. We think Bella is in the same situation. Can you tell me exactly what happened to you in October? Maybe you want to talk to Chief Swan? I'm sure he has a ton of questions."

She recoiled. "No, I don't want to talk to him, yet. I don't remember it all and I'm scared where this will take me. I've sort of... suppressed it. Can I talk to you, first? Please?"

I nodded and settled in; trying to maintain a patient look on my face when what I really wanted to do was to shake it out of her.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, let's see. I was supposed to spend the day at the library to work on my paper and go through some old news articles on microfiche. I never made it. As soon as I got into the car, I lost consciousness. My next memory was in the..." She blinked rapidly. "In the basement."

Her eyelids slowly dropped as she put herself back into her nightmare and spoke with the monotone voice of the shell shocked survivor. "It was dark in there... but it had to be day because there was light coming in around the sheet that was nailed over the window. I remember wondering if it was to keep out the light or to keep people from seeing in."

She wrapped her arms around her chest. "I can't remember if it was cold but I do remembering shivering so hard from fear. I could feel it draining all of my energy. And my butt was numb from sitting on the floor."

"You were tied to the pole," I prodded her.

"Yes." Her hand automatically traveled up to her neck clutching at a phantom noose, pulling it away from her. She swallowed hard and nodded. "I still feel it, Edward. I feel the smooth leather against my neck, not quite strangling me but making it hard to breathe, and to swallow. I got so tired. I just wanted to lie down but I couldn't."

"Ange, forgive me," I pulled her into my chest and held her to me so that I didn't have to look in her eyes, and so that she wouldn't see me when I struggled to find the right way to ask the next question. But I had to ask it even though I was so fucking afraid of her answer. My brain felt like it was exploding from the panic.

"Did he touch you? Did he violate you? Please, tell me he didn't."

I felt her rigid body soften against mine and I couldn't tell if it was from relief or from defeat. I held my breath.

"No, Edward. He didn't touch me in that way." Exhale. "But I can't say the same for Bella."

I nodded in acknowledgement. I know, I fucking know. "How did you get away?"

"He drove me to my house and dumped me on the sidewalk. I was blindfolded so I didn't see anything.

"But strangely enough, I recognized the turns when we got close to my house and somehow I knew I was going home. You know when you go the same route over and over again you can do it with your eyes closed. That's what it felt like."

Yes, I know that feeling. I decided to pursue it. "What route did you take over and over again when you lived in Forks?"

"Well, to and from the care center and from school. And beyond that we would go to Seattle all the time to see my Dad. I always remembered that there's a stretch of concrete paving on the 101 just before it turns into North Forks Avenue, at the city limits. I remember distinctly driving over that."

"East. You came in from the east."

My heart started beating faster. I know that patch of concrete paving in the middle of a stretch of asphalt highway. It goes on for a mile. The tires make a distinctive high-pitched noise when driving on it and it's conceivable that Angela would hear and feel the difference, even without seeing it. "What else?"

"I... I don't know. I kind of remember a really bumpy road as we left the house, or wherever the basement was. Like an unfinished road, then a turn, then a smooth road for a long time."

"So you were in a remote area. Off of the highway." I tried to swallow, but my mouth was dry. "What else? How long was the ride? Was it minutes or hours?"

"Umm...."

"Do you remember hearing anything unusual along the way? Train whistles? A factory? Kids laughing? Maybe you could you smell something? Like a bakery? Trees in a forest? Come on, think, Ange, think!"

"I'm trying, goddamn it!" she shouted at me and I knew I had pushed too hard. "I've struggled for months to _not _think of this and now Bella's life depends on it. Shit! It's not fair!"

Fuck, I'm a dick. "You're right. It's been a long time and it must be hard to remember." I put my arms around her shoulders.

"I should have told you right away, I know, but I was so scared and..." She gulped and her chin started to quiver. "He threatened to hurt Petey if I did, Edward. My Petey! I couldn't let that happen. You know how much he means to me. I had to protect him… and my family. You wouldn't believe the lies I had to tell my parents to get them to agree to just pull up stakes and move to Seattle."

Oh, shit. They pulled that card, the I'll-kill-your-family threat. "Ange, I'm so sorry. I wish you were never involved. Don't blame yourself. You did what you had to."

"No. If I hadn't run, Bella would not be....." She put her face in her hands and shook her head.

"Angela, we all feel guilty. Even Mike and Jasper. But mainly me. The irony is that Bella is completely innocent and she's the one who is now in danger."

I had an idea. I grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. "Come on, we're going to do something about it right now," I said decisively.

"What? What are we going to do?" Angela asked skeptically.

"We're going to re-enact the ride."

* * *

**Part 2 coming up real soon! The hunt continues!**

***Paraphrased from sibling of autistic child**

**Tell me how you're a liken it! I love your reviews!**


	20. Stoli T Shirt, Part 2

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them. RealMenGlitter, too) and other articles of clothing.**

**DEEP APPRECIATION to my beta Lindz26! She knocks my socks off!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight... inspirational!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: STOLI T-SHIRT, PART 2**

**Edward POV**

"Where to, bro?" Emmett was behind the wheel of the Jeep. Jasper was riding shotgun. I was in the back seat with Angela, holding her hand. She had a blindfold over her eyes. I can't believe she agreed to put that thing on her eyes.... again. I was afraid it would freak her out, like bringing back a bad experience. But there was no fooling around now, we had to take drastic measures, I told her. She didn't fucking hesitate.

"We're heading to Seattle on the 101. And we're looking for a turnoff onto a dirt road," I told Emmett.

"That's _it_?" He was incredulous. "How are we going to see anything in the dark? And do you realize how many turnoffs there are? It's like finding a needle in a haystack!" Emmett whined. I shot him a fucking glare into the rear view mirror. He closed his mouth with a snap and rolled his eyes.

"Just get going, Em. We'll think of something." I turned to Angela, squeezing her hand, trying to be encouraging. "We're going to do this backward, Ange. Instead of heading to your home, we're going to travel away from it. Just yell out anything when you think of it, okay? Don't worry if it makes sense or not. I'm listening." She nodded.

We headed out of town, leaving the lighted streets behind, the smooth asphalt still under our wheels. Very soon the distinct high-pitched sound of rubber on concrete filled the car. Angela jumped.

"That's it! The concrete road. I'd recognize it anywhere. I remember thinking that we were entering Forks and that I was finally going home. We're going to go over a little bridge soon." She said, confidently.

I looked at Jasper who had quietly turned around to face us. He raised his eyebrows in immediate understanding and nodded to me. Game on!

We both watched Angela's face, waiting.

A few minutes later, we crossed the Jenowa Bridge. She gave a small triumphant smile and I squeezed her hand.

"That's good, Angela."

"In ten minutes, we'll come across another bridge." She nodded her head as if agreeing with herself.

"Back then, could you tell if you were going fast?" I asked.

"No, we didn't seem to be going unusually fast. Remember, he had me lying down in the front seat with a blindfold on. He probably didn't go much faster than the speed limit so that he wouldn't be stopped by the cops."

Emmett adjusted his speed to sixty miles per hour.

"What do you remember about the car?" I prodded.

She wrinkled her forehead slightly. "Car? Did I say car? Because that doesn't sound right. I was lying down across the seat, like a bench. There was no console. And it was fabric. I can still feel the rough texture on my cheek." She touched her left cheek.

"Sounds like you were in a truck. Was the ride rough?"

"Yes, and loud, and there was some rattling." Angela's head cocked slightly to the side, listening to a distant memory.

"Truck, all right."

"There! The second bridge!" Angela said. Sure enough, we were crossing the longer Jaypat Bridge. All three of us exchanged glances. Emmett pointed to his wristwatch and mouthed, "ten minutes." His face went from skepticism to man-on-a-mission. Emmett was onboard now.

"Okay, we're going to drive for a while now." She sat back

"Ange, did the guy say anything to you while he held you? Had you ever heard his voice before?"

"No, I really did not recognize him in any way."

Hm, that was a dead end. "Was there a way that you could have gotten out? I mean does Bella have any hope of escaping? Try to remember."

She paused then said slowly, thoughtfully, pulling out details of a nightmare she was scared to re-live. "I remember thinking that it was hopeless to just break out. I mean, he wasn't always at my side, but my collar was so secure, it wouldn't budge. I was far away from any tools that I could use to cut it or unscrew it."

"You said unscrew it. Was it screwed into the post?" I prodded.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. It was more like a bolt thingy."

I turned to Emmett. "Em, you brought your tools, didn't you?"

"Damn, right. Brought my whole box."

"Good. What else, Ange?"

"Well, after a while I started to get so tired I began to kind of hallucinate. I remember seeing pinpoints of lights in the room, and then I'd blink and they would be gone. Anyway, at some point I imagined myself swimming away to safety. I had this big plot in my mind to ask him to use the bathroom then I would bust out a window or something and jump in the water. I would swim away."

"Wait." I stopped her with my hand on her arm. "Why swim? Why not run?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno.... because somehow I knew we were by water. I could hear it. I could hear water falling."

I leaned in, Jasper leaned in, Emmett let up on the gas just a bit and cocked his ear towards the back.

I spoke slowly. "Angela, think carefully. Did it sound like a waterfall? Were you by a running stream?"

She started to breathe a little faster, getting caught up in her own discovery. "No, not a waterfall. It was more rhythmic and soft. I remember now, I remember counting to the sounds, timing my breathing to it. It kept me calm. It was a slow beat... of water dripping and falling. I don't know how to describe it. And I would hear a creaking sound every so often."

"A waterwheel," Jasper whispered, thinking out loud. "That sounds like a waterwheel."

"Yes! That's it! That totally makes sense to me. Does that help? Where are there waterwheels between here and Seattle?"

Jasper almost shouted with cautious excitement. "I know of one. Halfway between Forks and Port Angeles. It was used to generate electricity for the loggers, but then the damn was built and it reduced the stream flow so much that it couldn't operate well because it turned too slowly. Eventually it was abandoned. My dad used to take me fishing with him when I was just a kid. He called it his secret spot because the fish always hung around the base of the wheel structure."

"What are we waiting for? Let's check it out. Do you know how to get there, Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. But, Edward, it has a paved road, not a dirt one. I'm sure of it because the trucks used it. I remember clearly. Angela says we should be looking for a dirt road. It doesn't match up."

"What else do we have? You got a better idea? Huh? We've got nothing, Jazz!" My voice rose along with my own desperation. "All we know is that she might be in a basement somewhere. A basement along a dirt road, somewhere between here and Seattle. This is the closest I've felt to finding Bella. I say we go." I stared at Jasper. I could see the pity in his eyes, the unwillingness to get our hopes up that would lead us to a dead end. But it didn't last long. This was his sister, after all. He wanted to find her as much as me, if not more.

Jasper turned in his seat to face the road ahead. "Go, Emmett. I'll tell you when to turn." Emmett punched the gas.

Angela squeezed my hand. "Edward, could this be it? I'm nervous. What if she's not there? What if we don't find her in time? I don't know what else to tell you. This is the best I can do."

"Come on, Ange, don't give up. You're doing great and we still have a lot of work to do. I need you." I took both of her hands and rubbed them between mine like I was trying to start a fire. "We're going to find her, I promise. If she's not there, we'll keep looking. We'll find her. We've got to."

Just then I caught Emmett's eye in the rear view mirror. Before he broke his gaze, I caught The Look. That same look that Jasper had. Pity.... with a dose of realism. I looked away quickly. For all my bravado, I was fucked up. Physically, I was so tired but anxiety was coursing through my body. The rush of adrenaline felt like ants crawling under my skin. I wanted to get out of the car and run alongside of it just to release some of my pent up energy.

I felt Angela's hands stroking mine, now. She could sense my desperation, too. "You're right, Edward. None of us will give up. I'm sorry for being negative. I can only imagine what you're feeling." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you love her?"

I tried to keep my voice even. "Yes, I do. Even in the short time I had with her, I could tell. And I think she felt the same for me, but what the fuck do I know. Probably not after this, in any case. If.... w_hen_ we find her, I won't be expecting candy hearts and roses! No way. I won't expect her forgiveness. She's probably cursing the day she met me and I don't blame her. I ruin everything I touch."

Angela continued to stroke my hand. "Shhh. Don't beat yourself up. You were so nice to me when no one else knew I was alive. I bet she saw in you what I did."

"Turn left about a hundred yards up, by that metal marker. We're almost there!" Jasper's excitement level grew as he leaned forward and clutched the dashboard. "It's coming up; do you see it, Emmett? Do you see that mile marker on the left?"

"Got it, Jasper. Here we go!" By now Emmett had sped up and he slowed down sharply to make the turn. We all held on to brace ourselves as the Jeep tilted hard to the right.

As soon as we finished the turn, the pavement started to crunch under our tires.

"See! What did I tell you? It's a dirt road. This is it!" Angela yanked off her blindfold at the same time that Emmett rolled the Jeep to a stop.

Ahead of us the high beams of the headlights illuminated a straight road that cut through a forest of tall pine trees. The road disappeared into the dark night where the light refused to shine. But our attention was on the condition of the road. Both Angela and Jasper were right. What was once a narrow, paved strip of asphalt was now a road that had disintegrated into a broken up, potholed mess due to the weight of the trucks, ravages of weather and disregard for any maintenance. The curb was completely gone and grass was springing up in many of the places where paving no longer existed. Any vehicle was forced to slow down to navigate through the crumbling, shifting debris.

We all stared ahead.

"I think we're here," I said simply.

Just then, my telephone rang, breaking the stunned silence and sending all of us jumping. I extracted the phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

It was Bella!

"Oh my god, it's Bella!" I shouted as I pressed the speaker key to answer.

Immediately, a video played. A video so eerily similar to the one I had watched just an hour or so ago. Except this time Bella was the one sitting on the ground, bound to a pole like a dog. Holy fuck. My heart was racing.

"It's a video. She's in the basement, like Angela."

She was holding a newspaper and she was staring at the camera. Something was different, though. She didn't look scared like Angela did. Instead, she had a defiant look, one I've seen on her face several times before. That's my girl.

Then she spoke. She said she loved me. She said she loved me and my ears started ringing with the blood rushing to my head. I don't think I heard anything else even though I saw her lips moving and I should have been listening carefully. And then it ended. I wanted to weep from relief. No matter what happens, I had that. I would hang on to her words like they were the lifeline to my sanity.

"What, Edward? I can't hear. What is she saying?" Jasper's frantic questions brought me back to reality. Bella needed to be found. This video was sent for a reason. Either she was about to be freed.... or about to be killed.

"Here, listen to it again." I played it again and handed the phone to Jasper. We all listened and watched as Jasper concentrated on the 2 x 3 inch screen of the phone. When it was done, he looked up at all of us, took a deep breath and pressed the redial button.

We waited as we heard it ring.

Once, twice, three times, four fucking times, then in Bella's voice, "I don't know why you would call me, but leave a message." Beep.

I quickly put my finger to my lips signaling that no one should say anything. I didn't want to telegraph to the guy that we were coming, that maybe we were very close by. We let the call end without a word.

Jasper handed the phone back to me silently. I could see him fighting back his emotions, afraid to break the damn that would let loose his rage and anxiety. I needed to give him a task.

"Jasper, look at me." I made sure I had his attention. "Call your dad and tell him where we are and why. Have him get over here right away."

With a nod, Jasper dug out his phone and dialed his father.

"Keep driving down this road, Emmett."

"Right." Emmett turned back into his seat stepped on the gas, going as fast the Jeep could go over the rough terrain without spinning our wheels. It was frustrating as hell.

I turned to Angela, who had grabbed my hand. "I told you, Edward. She still loves you. Maybe she will be able to forgive you..... to forgive all of us." Angela was close to tears. I held her in my arms. We were both shaking.

The long road finally turned right, into a clearing, where we rolled to a stop. In front of us, in the path of our headlights, was a very small and dilapidated house, more like an extra-large shack. One side of it seemed to be totally destroyed and open to the elements. It was situated immediately adjacent to the bank of a river and on that river was a large wooden waterwheel, about ten feet tall.

Angela squealed.

"Fuck me. It's a waterwheel!" I said under my breath as we all stared with our mouths open. It was like our imaginations had materialized the Holy Grail. "And there's the house.... there must be a basement in it. Cut the engine, Emmett."

He turned off the engine and we sat in the quiet for a few seconds, listening to the silence surrounding the occasional soft pings of the cooling engine and letting our eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Do you see what I see?" I asked. For what was originally in shadows was now evident. A truck was parked to the side, toward the back of the house. A truck, just as Angela had described. An average sized, black Chevy truck.

"Holy shit! That's Coach James' truck!" Emmett said. "I recognize the racks on it. What the fuck! Do you think he's in cahoots with Rosalie?"

"I'm certain of it. Angela said it was a man that kidnapped her," I said.

We all looked at Angela who was nodding her head in stunned silence, her eyes round saucers. Poor thing. She may soon be coming face to face with her tormentor.

I trained my eyes on the house, trying to detect any movement. "Jasper, is Charlie on the way?"

"Yes. He's bringing backup. And they're tracing the phone," Jasper said, his gaze also fixed on the dark house.

"Emmett, can you get your tools and some flashlights? Quietly?"

"Yup. I've got some other goodies, too." He jumped out and headed for the back of the car.

I turned to Angela and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen, we're going in. When we leave I want you to lock all the doors and just stay put until Charlie gets here, understand?"

"Yes. Please be careful," she said meekly. She was shaking violently now.

"You did it, Ange. You did everything I asked of you and you found Bella. I'll never forget this. Thank you so much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." I hugged her fiercely and then slipped out with Jasper.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_"Wake up."_

_Go away, Charlie. It's Saturday. There's no school today._

_"Come on. Wake up. It's time."_

_Just another 15 minutes. Please._

_Pwack! Charlie slapped me on the cheek. Hard. What the fuck? Ow, that hurt. Stop it! Since when did you get so brutal?_

"BELLA!"

My eyes shot open! Three seconds of confusion turned into terror as the face in front of me came into focus through the dark night. James was pissed. I didn't know how I fell asleep but my exhaustion seemed to have been abated. I actually felt refreshed, clear-headed. Believe me, the irony was not lost on me. Now I was able to experience my death with clarity. This was not good.

"What? I'm up." Rubbing my cheek from his slap, I feigned irritation at being brought out of dreamland. Really, I was on high alert.

"I got my call from Rosalie." He waved his cell phone in the air. "It's time for me to hit the road and meet up with her."

"You're leaving?" I said with a shred of hope.

"Fuck, yes. Everything is packed up and I'm ready to go. Just a couple of necessary evils left."

"What does that mean? Can I go now? Please get me out of this thing. I won't say a word. I just want to get back to my family. Please."

He chuckled softly. "Oh, Bella. I wish it was that easy. No, Rosalie has other plans for you. You see she holds a grudge and, sorry for you, you're not going home."

My heart sank with the confirmation of my worst fears. This was it, the end. If I wasn't already sitting I would have fallen to the floor.

"Well, I suppose we should get on with it. Now I can call your friends with your little message and tell them where to find you."

He pulled on a pair of thin leather gloves. Then he pulled out of his pants pocket my cell phone and flipped it open, the little beacon of light shining on his face. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed this from your purse."

I stared at it like it was a lifeline to my real life... my family, my Edward. I think I even started to salivate. Suddenly, I felt true hope.

James hit two buttons and then the speaker. We listened to it dial, we heard my voice giving my farewell speech, and then we heard the call end. With that, James tossed the phone to the ground just out of my reach. So fucking close yet so far. Damn it to hell!

"They will be coming now." James disappeared behind me.

Then, just twelve inches in front of me, my cell phone came to life with the familiar sounds of the preset ring tone. The little screen lit up and Edward's name appeared. My brain was screaming, _Edward, Edward, you're there! I can't answer. Did you see my message? Please get here, he's going to kill me. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._

Silence, darkness. The cell phone once again quiet. Fuck.

James turned his attention away from the phone and got back to the task at hand, all business now. He disappeared behind me and reappeared with a large duffel bag. James dug into it and produced a metal object. About eight inches in length and silver in color. What the fuck was that? It wasn't a gun... or a knife. It was... a wrench.

Huh? In his other hand he had a socket and deftly attached it to the wrench handle. With a flick of his wrist he spun the socket, making the unmistakable clicking sound of a ratchet. Oh my god.

"No, No!" I reached up frantically behind me feeling for the bolt that held my leather collar in place, trying to cover it with my right hand. I could feel the cold metal of the wrench and heard the tapping as James tried to seat the socket onto the bolt in the dark while swatting my hand away from his target. I brought the other hand up now, grabbing for his hands, for the wrench, scratching blindly at anything that my fingernails came in contact with.

"Fuck!" James threw down the wrench and turned to his bag. Digging into it he finally came up with a roll of gray duct tape. With a huff, he unrolled the tape around me, trapping both my wrists to my waist and ultimately to the pole. He kept going round and round like he was getting a pink package ready for shipping. He neatly tore off the remaining roll and threw it into the open bag.

I was shattered. Somehow the loss of the use of my arms brought it all home. I started to whimper. "James, it's not too late. You can still be the good guy. You can just go and leave me here. I'll put in a good word for you, say it's all Rosalie. This doesn't have to end badly."

"It already has. No matter what, someone has to die," James said, sadly. Retrieving his wrench from the ground where it had landed, he realized that the socket had come off when he threw it down. "Now fucking what?" Once again, James dug into his bag, this time for a flashlight. He searched all over for the socket cursing and grumbling. He got down on his knees to search under the appliance with the beam of light. Luckily the floor had a nice slant that caused it to roll under the washer and against the back wall. With a heave, James shimmied the washer away from the wall and retrieved the socket. He was not a happy camper.

What else could I do to stall him? I had nothing. My arms were useless, my legs were numb, and James would not be swayed by reason. This was really it. Let it be quick now.

I heard the socket clicking into place on the wrench. I heard it being fitted neatly over the bolt just behind my right ear. Then I heard the mechanical ticking of the ratchet turning.

click

click

click

click

Slowly my leather collar became smaller, until it touched all of my neck now like how a new turtleneck sweater feels before the opening got stretched out. Oh dear god.

James stuck his finger between the leather and my neck as if to gauge the tightness of my noose.

click

click

click

click

click

It was tighter but not crushing. Enough, though. Enough to eventually cut off any air to my lungs, enough to stop the oxygen from feeding my blood, enough to kill my brain and to stop my heart.

Enough to kill me slowly.

I struggled and as I did I could feel the heat in my lips, cheeks and eyes followed by an eerie coolness. The blood was draining out of my head and not being replaced.

I relaxed. So tired.... I couldn't fight any more. Everything became quiet, dreamlike, gray.

I felt James' finger pull out of my collar with a pop.

I closed my eyes. Goodbye, world. It was nice knowing you.

* * *

**Edward POV**

We ran.

The beams from our flashlights bounced against the ground in a crazy pattern. I was armed with a crowbar, Emmett had his ax, and Jasper had a shovel. I hoped to fuck James didn't have a gun. We were like a band of marauding repairmen. Shit.

The front door was open, actually almost non-existent dangling from one hinge. We tiptoed in fast, looking for a basement door.

There was the door. Wide open. Not expecting guests so soon, I guess. I flew down the steps, luckily my eyes already adjusted to the dark.

And there he was. Alerted by the noise, he was just standing up and turning away from the dreaded post in the middle of the small room. I vaguely saw Bella in a pink cloud behind him. I flew from halfway down the stairs, pushing off from the railing and right into James, knocking him to the ground. He flailed on his way down, grabbing my Stoli t-shirt and ripping the front wide open. My favorite t-shirt that I had lovingly mended myself. Funny what goes through your mind in moments of crisis.

He was a strong motherfucker and was able to heave me off of him and get to his feet to come after me. But he was unarmed and I still had my crowbar and another weapon.... Jasper. With all of his rage, Jasper slammed his shovel into the back of his head. James went down immediately. I brought my crowbar down onto his body. I'm sure I heard his ribs crack. Between Jasper and me it was no match. But that's what you get for preying on girls, asshole. Tit for fucking tat.

I left Jasper to deal with James and spun around zeroing in on Bella. Emmett was frantically trying to seat the wrench onto the bolt contraption that locked Bella's collar into place. I slid to the ground just in front of Bella. Her eyes were closed, her mouth was partially open and her tongue filled the space between her teeth. She was pale.

I slapped her face.

"Bella! Wake up! I'm here!" I covered her mouth with mine and blew into it. But there was nowhere for the air to go. Her chest didn't rise. It was useless. What the fuck was Emmett doing? "Hurry the fuck up, Em!"

"Got it!" Emmett loosened the bolt like a demon and got it so that there wasn't any pressure on her neck. She didn't stir.

"Get it off her! Take the whole thing apart!" I shouted at him while I tried to breath into her mouth.

Emmett kept going until the collar swung away. She pitched forward onto my chest.

"Cut the fucking tape, Em!"

He bent down and bit into the edge of the tape. The he ripped it open the rest of the way with his hands, pulling it away from her arms and away from the pole.

I had her now. I fucking had her in my arms. For a split second I allowed myself to rejoice in that. Then I lowered her onto the floor and tried to resuscitate her.

I don't know how to describe it. How many people ever have the experience of holding someone's life in their hands? Literally, that this person can live or die by the action you alone take in the next minute. I guess doctors like Carlisle, and nurses, EMT's and first responders. How about the military in combat? Yeah, I guess so. But not me. I'm just a street thug, an orphan, a sorry shit who happened to have the love of his life dying in his arms. Come on, Bella. I'll breathe for you, baby. Take my air, my energy, my life force. Trade places with me like some fancy editing in a cheesy movie. Your face becomes mine and vice versa. Then you get up and I'll be lying in your place. That's okay with me. Here, take my soul so that you will live. Please. Oh, please.

"hut hut hut." The shudder of her intake of breath echoed in the small room and alerted me.

"Bella?" I put my ear to her chest and heard the soft thumping of her heart. Her heart. Her beautiful, red, beating heart. My eyes shut tightly, squeezing out tears of relief. I rubbed my face into her shirt.

Bella will live.

When I looked up Bella's eyes were fluttering open. I smoothed her hair away from her face and cradled her head, scared to let her go.

"Bella? Can you hear me? You're going to be okay. We've got him. It's over, baby. You hear me? It's over."

She looked at the ceiling, then she rolled her eyes over to me, slowly focusing on my mug just inches away. "What took you so long?" Her voice was hoarse.

I half laughed, half cried. "I was kind of tied up myself. I'm sorry."

She took a couple of large, slows breaths. "Get me out of here," she shivered. I took off my wool beanie, hoodie and leather jacket and dressed her in them. Then I took the bright pink sleeping bag and wrapped her up like a burrito.

"What happened to your t-shirt?" She eyed my shredded Stoli t-shirt hanging off my body.

I laughed and picked Bella up off of the cold floor. "I guess James wanted that, too. First he tries to take my girl, then my clothes. Greedy fucker."

I looked back at Emmett and Jasper binding James' hands and feet together with duct tape. "Thanks," I said as meaningfully as I fucking could. What do you say after you go through something like this together?

Then I turned and carried Bella up the stairs to freedom. Our freedom.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

I won't allow it. I won't give in. Hope springs eternal in newlyweds and little children who believe in Santa and the tooth fairy. Not me. I've seen too many bad endings. I'll believe it when I see it and what I still didn't see was Bella safe in my arms.

But Jazz's voice. There was no denying it. I heard the hope. Damn!

I put out the APB. All units to Cudmore Plant. Possible hostage situation. Possible armed and dangerous. And we need an ambulance, too. Maybe multiples. Shit. I had a fucking knot in my stomach.

I knew this place. I had been there many times with Jazz, but not recently. It's a remnant of what it was. I remember that there was a fire by some vandals. And there was talk by the logging company that it was going to be leveled for liability reasons. Obviously, they never got around to it. I guess it could have been worse. If Jazz did not make the waterwheel connection, we wouldn't even have this lead, slim as it was.

The road was shitty. Just a mess.... and the perfect deterrent. No one would think of going down this road if they didn't have to.

We pulled up hard and fast. Four squad cars with lights flashing and sirens blazing stopped in a semi-circle in front of the small house. Behind me I could hear more squad cars, ambulances and even the media vans pulling up to the clearing. Immediately flood lights replaced the sirens and flashing blues, turning night into day as every inch was illuminated.

No sooner did we get set-up when Edward walked out of the doorway towards our line of cars, carrying Bella. She was draped across his arms like a bride, her face buried in his chest, hiding from the bright lights. Oh god! It's true! My baby. You made it!

I stumbled to them, breaking all protocol to stay under cover in case there were perps ready to shoot. Fuck that. This was my daughter. The daughter I thought I would never see alive again.

I met Edward halfway. He had fallen to his knees, Bella still in his arms. I fell to my knees in front of him, looking into his eyes for a sign.

"She's fine. She's fine." Edward transferred her to me, exhaustion and tears covering his face. He looked like eighteen going on eighty. "Emmett and Jasper are with Coach James in the basement. He's not going anywhere."

Hearing that, Jacob motioned several officers inside, guns drawn. "Let's go in."

"Thank you, Edward," I said to his surprised look. "I owe you a lot."

"Me? You don't owe me anything." He shook his head. "I'll understand if you never let her near me again."

I hugged Bella to my body and stood up. Just then Bella looked up at me. She was tired, her eyes half-closed. I couldn't read her expression. "We'll let Bella decide," I told him.

I turned for the ambulance that had pulled up. As the EMT was strapping her onto a gurney and loading it into the rear of the ambulance, I looked back at Edward. He was on his hands and knees spitting out bile while Angela, who I recognized from the video, draped a wool blanket around his shoulders.

The poor kid was going through life the hard way. Do I want my daughter to go through that with him? It would be a tough road. If I was smart, if I was a good parent, I would take Edward's advice and build a wall between them.

But I saw something in him. A dogged determination and passion for my daughter. Like I said, it was up to Bella.

I jumped in the passenger's seat. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**I hope you like it!**

**Please leave me a review if you feel so inclined!**

**Next chapter… Bella in the tower!**


	21. Red and Black Plaid Shirt

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them. RealMenGlitter, too) and other articles of clothing.**

**UNDYING LOVE to my beta Lindz26! She makes my heart go pitter patter!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight... inspirational!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: RED & BLACK PLAID SHIRT**

**Bella POV**

Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday. My fingers curled into a loose fist as I ticked off the days. Five days. Five days had passed since That Day.

Charlie had imposed a quarantine on my ass. No, I wasn't grounded, sick, injured, or even depressed. My dad, in his infinite wisdom of a protective bear over his cub, said he was providing me with the space to "process" everything that had happened. With no visitors or questions until _I_ wanted it to happen. It was really quite sensitive of him, actually. I didn't know what kind of pop psychology Charlie was dabbling in but damn if this wasn't just what I needed. He knew me so well, better than I thought he did. To have the full force of attention on me would have fucking freaked me out. Now, everyone had a chance to calm the hell down, I was safe, James was behind bars. Nothing was going to change in the very near future.

I spent most of my time in bed, and I was meticulous in my preparation. In the morning I would wake up, make my bed, take a long hot shower and wash my hair, slowly blowing it dry till it was smooth and silky, and then dress in my favorite jeans, a clean t-shirt and my hoodie. Then I would go downstairs after everyone had gone to work, or play in Jasper's case, and prepare myself a tray. Orange juice, toast with butter and honey, scrambled eggs, whatever leftovers there were from the night before that I would heat up, fruit, and a thermos of coffee. Always coffee. I would carry my feast upstairs, sit in the middle of my perfect bed, and slowly eat it. All of it. Except the coffee which I would sip throughout the day. Every day.

It became a ritual. Something I could count on. Something I could control.

Unlike the events of Monday, when I had no control. At all.

_Ping. Ping._

It was Angela.

_A: how r u?_

I stared at my phone. My new phone that Charlie had given me... My old one was now State's evidence.

_A: do you want to talk?_

I still stared at it. Maybe she'll just go away.

_A: don't keep it in. it will only resurface in a bad way. take it from me._

Angela was the only person who could possibly relate to what I had gone through. Even Edward could not imagine. I've always liked Angela. She was quiet, like me. Well, not as bad as me. At least people talked to her in school. Edward did. I know _that_. And, if I was honest with myself, I was dying to know how Monday night had played out. How the fuck did they get to me so fast after the phone call from James? I should be dead, but here I was.

I decided to let her in.

_B: charlie has me locked up... for my own good._

_A: you aren't even talking to anyone?_

_B: nope, you're the first. congratulations!_

_A: i'm honored. have you heard from e?_

I looked around the room at the daily deliveries. The explosions of color making me smile.

_B: aside from the flowers he has delivered to me on a daily basis, no. _

_A: flowers! like what?_

_B: well, on tuesday i got a big bunch of sunflowers. then on wednesday he sent me a bouquet of roses, lilies, and gerber daisies. it's all bright red, orange, purple and yellow. pretty nice. the next day i got pink lilies, friday was this kind of woodland arrangement with a bunch of branches, pussy willows and evergreens. today is my favorite._

_A: what is it?_

_B: a lavender plant in a pretty pot. smells heavenly. i think i'll plant it in the ground next spring so it can grow. _

_A: nice. does he send a card with them?_

_B: yes, but he just signs his name._

_A: he probably wants to say it in person. will you see him soon?_

_B: i don't know what to say yet. we were doing pretty well until this happened. i don't know if it can ever be the same._

_A: hmm. maybe not the same. maybe better._

_B: what do you mean?_

_A: ever thought that this can make your relationship stronger? who goes through this and is not altered? embrace it. by meeting you, e has committed to a whole new life. where he was just bumbling along with no direction, he now has purpose and drive. hell, he's promised everyone that he will redeem himself. he's got a lot to prove._

_B: how do you know this?_

_A: who do you think has been talking to him for the past five days?_

My heart rate sped up just a little.

_B: should I feel threatened?_

_A: haha! only if you let him get away. he wants to talk to you, not me._

_B: did he ask you to talk to me?_

_A: no way! he doesn't know. i'm not anyone's go-between. i've just been in your shoes, that's all. just thought you would like to talk it out._

_B: thanks_

_A: aaand, i want to ask for your forgiveness._

_B: what for? _

_A: if i had spoken up before instead of running away, rosalie would have been exposed and you would never have gotten in trouble. i can't sleep at night knowing that. i'm so sorry._

I thought a moment. I might also not have met Edward. It was because he wanted to break it off with Rosalie that he sought me out.

_B: you can make it up to me._

_A: how? what can i do?_

_B: tell me everything that happened. i need to know. charlie tries to shield me, he's keeping me from the news. even jazz doesn't want to talk to me. he just gives me hugs but won't look me in the eyes. everyone's walking on eggshells._

_A: that's bullshit! _

With that, Angela proceeded to tell me everything she knew, which was quite a lot. When she decided to hang around Forks, the Cullens invited her to stay with them. After five days she had learned of the entire saga from all points of view. She filled in the gaps for me. I felt like I had an informant with insider information.

I was shocked to learn of what had happened that night. To think that Edward was thrown in jail sickens me. And having to tell both our families at the same time about his affair…. oh my god, how mortifying. Poor Edward's well-thought out plans had disintegrated.

Angela told me about how the entire school was put into action. She described how she got the call from Jessica and how she went looking for me with Edward, Emmett and Jasper by re-enacting her own kidnapping.

She said the waterwheel was the big clue. Funny, I told her, I don't remembering hearing any waterwheel. That's because, she explained, James had deliberately jammed it so that it no longer moved with the current. He was sneaky.

She said that after I was found, everyone, all of the volunteers, my classmates, the Quileutes and the police were released with huge thanks from my family and Edward's family. Charlie gave a statement to the press which was broadcast over the airwaves and internet. It made CNN.

It was the talk of the school, she said. A real scandal. In hindsight, several people spoke up about the misgivings they had over Rosalie Cope being a high school teacher. But wasn't that just the fucking typical thing, beauty blinds and she got away with shit. Mrs. Effing was on a crusade to set things right. Everyone kept asking Edward how I was and he would just smile and thank them again for their help and concern.

It turned out that James had three cracked ribs and a concussion. He was taken to the hospital and then to the county jail in Port Angeles. The District Attorney indicted James with assault, kidnapping and attempted murder. They thought they had a good case.

Edward made the long drive every day after school to meet with the DA's office to see how he might help with the case, offering any assistance he could. He was also working with the Prosecutor in building a case against Rosalie. He was really getting into it, only coming home in time for dinner.

He and Carlisle were making some serious progress in talking to each other on the same level. They seemed to have real conversations now without the verbal jousting. They would go over the case and discuss things that Edward worked on at the law library that day. Sometimes they would talk about the orphanage.

She said that she was hanging out with Jessica, so it was natural that they were both invited to join the Cullens for dinner whereupon Jessica would have fun flirting with Emmett, and vice versa.

But the main concern, the cloud that hung over everyone's head, was me. How was I going to come out of this?

_B: what's the big deal? _

_A: can i be frank?_

_B: course_

_A: some of us question your dad's decision to keep you away from everyone. maybe you should talk to a professional._

I felt the need to defend Charlie.

_B: he's protecting me._

_A: is it working? _

_B: what do you mean?_

_A: have any nightmares?_

Oh shit. Who the fuck doesn't? Time to end this convo.

_B: gotta go. thanks for all the info. you are hereby forgiven! hehe_

_A: wait! can we do this again? i'm here for you._

_B: sure, why not. ttyl_

_A: k, bye_

Nightmares. Yeah, so what. My hero made it just in time to save me and I didn't die. My tormentor will get his day in court and then he'll be locked up forever. Nothing to worry about, no reason to lose sleep.

Yeah, right.

So, why did I drink coffee all day so there was no chance of dozing off ? Why did I take Ambien at night, knocking me into a heavy, dreamless sleep? Why did I keep my bedroom door and my windows locked at all times and jump at every strange sound?

Because Rosalie was still out there. _She_ was the mastermind and she was probably pissed off right about now. And even if I was wrong and she had moved on, how would I know? How could I ever be sure?

Yes, as long as she was out there, Rosalie was in the shadows and in my nightmares.

I'm afraid I was fucked.

* * *

What the hell was that? I jumped off the bed putting it between myself and the mystery sound. Was someone trying to get in the window?

_Pack!_

It was the period before twilight, the sun had just set but there was enough light in the sky to still call it day, and enough inkiness to see the first star. My favorite time. Everything was soft and surreal.

_Pack!_

I recognized that sound now. I remember when I had first heard it. The night that Rosalie had sexted me with Edward's naked body. A hundred bucks that it's Edward again.

I walked over to the window and peered down. Edward was standing on the ground below me, his arm poised to launch another rock at it. He saw me and tossed it to the side, flashing a big dopey grin on his face.

I unlocked the frame and rolled the window up, resting my elbows on the sill. "You have a funny way of calling on a girl."

"I read about this in a book. I'm Romeo!" He declared it with his arms outstretched to his side, his head thrown back to smile up at me. Tah dah!

I felt more like Rapunzel, locked in my tower. "Why are you here? Didn't you get the memo from Charlie?"

"I had to see your face. You're beautiful, Beautiful." He chuckled, clearly enjoying himself.

"Why are you so giddy?"

"Are you kidding? Five days ago I thought my world had ended. Now, I see you safe, I see the road ahead of me, I have hope. Joy, peace and good tidings. Makes me want to fucking sing! Hey, did you get my flowers?"

I had to smile. I had never, ever seen Edward like this. It was infectious. "Yes, thank you. They're awesome. You can stop now. I'm running out of space."

"Then I have one more present. Can you come down so that I can give it to you?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so."

"Hm. Then I'll come to you." He jogged to his Jeep and produced an aluminum retractable ladder. One of those telescoping types that go from three feet all the way to twelve feet. Charlie had salivated after seeing one on an infomercial. Leaning it up against the side of the house, he extended it to its fullest height. It came almost up to my window. "I'm going to need your help."

"Are you crazy? Either Charlie will catch you or you'll fall."

"Or I'll get to see you again." He smiled that dopey grin again, one foot on the bottom step, waiting. "Pretty, please?"

"Damn. When you put it that way, come on up." I pretended to be irritated, when actually I was thrilled. This would be a welcome distraction. I was tired of looking at my four walls and I had forgotten how stunningly handsome Edward was. What I didn't expect was his jubilant attitude.

Edward climbed the ladder as fast as he could while still being quiet enough to go undetected. To be honest, I didn't know who was home at the moment. I hadn't been out of my room since the morning, except to go to the bathroom. I should have just opened the fucking front door and let him come up the stairs. But Edward looked pretty proud of himself when he reached the top rung of the ladder. He needed two more steps to make it inside.

"Hold on to the ladder so it doesn't move under me." I grabbed the upright and held it fast to the wall as he hoisted himself onto the windowsill and pushed off of the ladder, teetering between making it inside and not making it. Finally he used his arms and vaulted his body over the sill and onto my floor in a crumpled heap. He was laughing the whole time.

"Thanks! I haven't done that in a while. Not since my juvie days!" He was all smiles as he straightened himself up and sat cross-legged about four feet in front of me.

I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall under the window. "It's nice to see you, Edward. I mean it."

"Really? Don't you want to yell at me? Call me names? Vow to never see me again? I would deserve it," he said, suddenly becoming somber.

"Maybe someday. Not right now."

His face lit up again. "Good. I'll look forward to that. Meanwhile," he reached behind him and, with some effort, he pulled something out of the back of his pants, "I brought this for you."

It was a furry stuffed bear, about ten inches tall and bronze in color. The same color as his hair. It was dressed in a little white t-shirt which had a little red heart embroidered on its chest. A black shoelace had been tied on its left wrist mimicking the matching set that we both still wore. It was Edward.

I laughed out loud. "This is too funny! So adorable."

"It's me!" He beat his chest, proudly.

"I know it's you. I can see that."

"I put the bracelet on myself."

I giggled. "I didn't think you bought it like that."

"Just something for you to hold. Remind you of me... in a good way," he said tentatively, glancing at me through his eyelashes.

"I'll cherish it," I said sincerely, hugging it to my chest.

"It's good to see you smiling. I miss you, Bella. We all miss you. Emmett keeps bugging me about getting in touch with you but I've really wanted to give you your space. I can't imagine what you've been doing all this time."

"I've been knitting."

"Knitting? As in yarn and needles? And big afghans that you drape over your knees when it's cold?"

I chuckled. "Yes. It keeps my mind focused. But not afghans. That's too ambitious. I'll make you a scarf. What have you been up to, Edward?"

His eyes lit up and he came to attention, fully engaged. "Oh, babe. It's fucking exciting! Every day after school I go to the District Attorney's office in Port Angeles and I get to pretend that I'm an intern. They give me a case to research and write about, and I hang out in the law office and meet people. I've even sat in a couple of court hearings. I really shouldn't be there but I think the DA's daughter, Victoria, kind of feels indebted to me. I think she convinced her dad to let me hang around. It's unreal, Bella. I never expected that I would get such a rush sitting in a library."

"Wow. Looks like you found something to be passionate about. That sounds nice." He wasn't listening to me so he didn't hear the anxiety in my voice.

"Yesterday, I decided to call the attorney that handled my adoption, J. Jenks. He invited me to have dinner at his house sometime next week. He and his wife, Maxie, were super nice to me. She's the one who knitted my wool beanie. Hey! You two can get together! She can give you a few tips."

"Hmm." My response was evasive. He didn't notice.

Edward laid on the carpet facing me, his head propped up on his hand, his other hand playing with the long hairs of the faux fur area rug. He was beautiful. Dressed in dark denim jeans, a white t-shirt, and a red and black plaid shirt that he left unbuttoned. Where his t-shirt had pulled up, I saw the waistband of his gray boxer briefs peeking out above the edge of his jeans. His hair looked like it had just been washed, it was slightly damp and piled up on his head. And his green eyes; I had forgotten how they bore into me, made me weak.

I stifled a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was remembering my first encounter with you. The one thing that stands out is, well, your underwear."

"My underwear? Really? Oh, yeah. When you flew into me and almost pulled my pants down to my knees. That was a momentous day. That was the day that I decided to enlist your help, to pull you into my fucked up world." He shuddered.

"I should have just forfeited my Ray Bans," I said, jokingly.

He perked up and a crease formed between his eyes. "You think? Do you regret ever meeting me? Do you regret giving me that second chance?"

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly while I picked at the fur of my new bear. I didn't know _what_ I was thinking, to be honest. Everyone seemed to be moving on and I was stuck with this fucking Rosalie cloud hanging over my head. Maybe Angela was right, I should get out and be with the people, enjoy the celebration. It had been five fucking days. That was enough time to decompress or whatever. Besides, I was a little annoyed that Edward was capable of having such a good time without me around. Dinner every night with Angela, confiding in her, finding his passion in a law book, of all things. He was moving on... without me.

Ugh! My fucking insecurities. Shit. Let's just get this over with.

"Let me ask you this, Edward. You seem pretty happy now. You've broken up with Rosalie. It's over and you're a free man. You don't need my Zen vibe any more. Why continue the charade? I mean why all the flowers and gifts? If it's because you feel guilty, I get the message." My hand wrung the other one and, for some reason, my folded legs wouldn't stop bouncing. Shit. Too much coffee. I was nervous about what I would hear from him because this might be the end. I just didn't want to hear him lie for my sake.

No fucking lying.

Edward cocked his head to the side, a stern look forming on his face. "Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered. "Do you believe that I sent you these flowers because I feel guilty?"

"Don't you?" I could feel the blank comprehension on my face.

"Feel guilty? Intensely so. More than you can comprehend. But sending you some flowers is not going to absolve my sins.

"Look, I don't fucking know how these things work, how one's path leads this way to point A or another way to point B. What if Mike had not chickened out from taking Rosalie up on her offer and had kept her busy until we graduated? What if Jessica had not tripped you causing that brief encounter between us? I don't think that the decisions I was making at the time would have led me to this exact place. I don't think I would have met you on my own. But things happened and here we are. I feel fucking lucky. I've been given a second chance after getting my ass kicked and I want to do something about it.

"This is new experience for me, Bella. My whole life has been dictated by someone else, by circumstances not in my control. Now _I'm_ making the choice. I don't _have_ to go to Port Angeles every day. But I call the DA's office and talk to Steve to set it up and I get in my car and I drive for hours and I listen to the case and get my assignment and I sit in that library and I accomplish the task that I've been given.

_"I _do that... on my own," he said, while stabbing his chest with his finger.

"It's not the orphanage telling me to do it, it's not a court order, it's not one of Carlisle's conditions, or even a threat held over my head by Rosalie. It is something that I'm choosing to do. Finally." He paused to take a breath.

"Mike? Really?" I said, stunned. Angela forgot to mention that.

"Yeah, Mike, too. Don't change the subject." Edward crawled up to me, encircling me with his legs and held my hands to his chest, searching my eyes just twelve inches from his own. I could smell his breath, feel the puffs of air on my face as he made his case. "There's no going back to how it was before I met you because nothing will ever look the same again. I now know what it's like to have love in my life and I want it. My choice.

"If I did all this out of guilt," he waved to the room with his chin, "I wouldn't feel so hopeful. I did this to make you happy. To share my happiness with you. And I'm pretty fucking ecstatic. I'm in love with you and I love loving you. I love thinking about you and making goals with you in mind.

"I told you before that I would redeem myself. I declared it to your family and to my family. And when I was locked in that jail cell, I made a deal with God.

"So there you have it. I want you with me, Bella. It's all up to you. Whatever you decide, I will always love you and I won't leave until you tell me to."

Oh no, up to me.

"What if it takes me a while?" I said cautiously, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but wanting to say it, nonetheless. "What if I can't feel the same way about you?"

"You are what you love, not what loves you. I'm already a better man because I love you," he said, confidently.

I pulled my hands away so that I could hide my face. My traitor face. His words made me so happy and yet so scared. I mean, this was great, right? What I had been hoping for when I forgave him back in the garden behind his house. I asked him to prove himself and, by god, he's going to do it. And he wanted me with him when he did. I _wanted_ to be by Edward's side, I _wanted_ to be there when he gets his act together.

But, still, my proximity to him would always make me vulnerable. A target.

When had I become such a chicken? When I was held in a fucking noose in a dark basement for hours, that's when.

I started to sob, for the first time since That Day. So much emotion from the past week created a living, wailing, being in my chest that had to be released. Quietly, at first, and then the tears flowed.

"Shhhh. It's okay. You don't have to decide yet." He gathered me tenderly and held me as best he could while my shoulders jumped in his arms.

"I... I'm so tired and emotional and all this coffee is wrecking my body. I just want to fucking relax my brain!" I slobbered in his shirt.

"Turn around. Let me rub your shoulders." Edward helped pivot my body around so that I was sitting with my back to him, still surrounded by his legs. He massaged my neck and shoulders, deftly kneading my back, while softly singing, almost to himself. 'Hey Jude.' I had to smile. That's what Charlie used to hum to me when he tucked me into bed at night.

_Hey Jude don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better_

_And any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder_

"Since when do you drink coffee?" he asked after I had stopped shaking and started to relax under the warm friction of his hands.

"Coffee, yeah, my new friend. Since I discovered that it keeps me up all day which helps me sleep better at night. I tend to have nightmares."

"He's locked up, Bella. He can't hurt you anymore. We'll make sure of that."

"It's not him I'm worried about. It's her."

Edward instantly recognized the "her" that I was referring to. His hands stopped in mid-stroke. I felt the air leave his nose and push the hair on the back of my neck, giving me goose bumps. "We have trackers looking for her, Demetri and Associates. They're really good and they'll find her, Bella. We're going after her before she comes to us. And when we find her, we'll have our case ready. Please don't worry. We've got James, Bella, and we'll put him away."

I noticed he didn't say her name, so I did. "James was just her puppet. It's _Rosalie_, Edward. It's always been her."

He closed his arms in front of me, encircling my body tightly to his and rocked side to side. I leaned my head back into the crook of his neck and let our swaying bodies lull me. He held me like that for so long I almost fell asleep. Then he whispered in my ear, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

I nodded against his cheek. "But come through the front door."

Edward gently released me and crawled back out the window, lowering himself down to the top rung of the ladder that was still propped up against the wall.

I followed him to the window and leaned on my elbows. The sky was dark by now, only the bedroom lamp illuminated his face. He leaned his elbows on the sill and grabbed my forearms. We were separated yet our faces were just inches apart from each other.

"Can I kiss you?" He didn't seem at all sure of the answer.

I nodded.

He pressed his lips to mine chastely, gliding his tongue lightly across them until they parted. Blowing his breath onto my tongue I could taste his familiar scent reminding me of the sweet, tender, sexy times we had not long ago. Finally he pushed his mouth into mine passionately. It was like our early kisses except that it was so much more. Like we were re-discovering each other after already living through shared pain and triumph. Edward was right. Nothing would ever look the same.

"Mmm. You still taste good, with a hint of coffee." Edward rolled his eyes, smiling. He took one step down the ladder. "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow," he said melodramatically, his hand over his heart.

I giggled. "I'll be here. Where else am I going to go?" I watched him climb down the ladder and collapse it as quietly as he could. Then he picked it up and skulked back to the Jeep imitating, for my amusement, a burglar making a getaway. He reminded me of John Belushi in Animal House. I marveled at his lighthearted attitude.

This was a happy Edward.

Edward with a purpose, with hope.

Edward in love.

Damn, I wanted some of that.

I propped my new teddy bear onto the pillow of my bed, admitting to myself how happy I was to have it. After my hair was brushed and all the tear stains wiped from my face, I opened my bedroom door and poked my head out.

From downstairs I heard the familiar sounds of Alice in the kitchen making dinner. I could smell something tomato-ey... with garlic. I could hear the television blaring with the evening news and I knew that Charlie would be sitting in his chair with the newspaper. Maybe Jasper was sitting on the sofa with his laptop. I loved that little scene, I missed that world where my patient family waited for me, and I hated this isolated, controlled world that I had created in my bedroom.

No more.

I stepped out to the hallway and closed the door behind me. It was time to join the living.

* * *

'**Hey Jude' by the Beatles, of course.**

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for your reviews and comments. I love them. Even if you can only leave a couple of words, please do, it lets me know who is reading. LOVE LOVE!**

**Up next… Edward goes back.**


	22. Blue Suit

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them. RealMenGlitter, too) and other articles of clothing.**

**MEGA-THANKS to my beta Lindz26! She's sparkles like a Cullen!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight... inspirational!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22: BLUE SUIT**

**Edward POV**

We sat under the spreading white oak tree, bundled up in our jackets, my arm around Bella's shoulders, our gaze fixed on the scene before us. The afternoon sun was weakening, giving way to the cooler air and elongated shadows. There was no one around, just me and my girl.

It had been a long two weeks, full of big, momentous events.

Bella went back to school on Monday reconnecting with Jessica and Mike to thank them for their help. Angela, too, as her family had moved back to Forks which was a relief to them all because Peter really missed his old school, not being able to find the same kind of individual care in Seattle. Even her dad worked it out that he didn't have to spend so much of his time in the city. Instead of five days a week in Seattle, he was able to cut it down to three. Angela was thrilled.

So the three friends warmly embraced Bella, welcoming her into the fold and shielding her from a lot of the nastier comments that were circulating around campus. She was a little shy at first, worried that the other kids would judge her and stare.

And they fucking did.

And she survived.

She was called in to the District Attorney's office in Port Angeles to answer questions. Charlie, Jacob and I went with her to give her support. We all knew the DA's office so well that it was natural for us to escort her through the halls and offices. Charlie had insisted on taking the squad car which fucking killed me to sit in the back seat again, but at least I had Bella at my side. While she was getting interrogated, the rest of us had pie and coffee at Kelly's Diner. I had mine with a Coke. I thought I would get my own form of interrogation from Bella's father and cop friend, but they were actually quite friendly. Granted, we discussed all that had happened and my stupid decisions that put all of us in danger, but they treated me like an adult and didn't lecture me. We even made small talk and had some laughs.

Anyway, Bella was in there for three hours and came out like a wet noodle, totally drained, and happy with herself. Going in, she had felt the pressure of giving good evidence, afraid that she wouldn't be able to remember.

But she did remember.

And she survived.

We both survived that day.

She talked to her mom on the phone after years of absence from Bella's life. Renee had gotten the call from Charlie the night that Bella went missing. She, unfortunately, could not make it to Forks to be with Bella and help her through her recovery because of her work schedule, plus her boyfriend had family visiting and she just couldn't get away... yadda, yadda, yadda. We all knew she wouldn't step foot in Forks ever again unless her own life depended on it. Bella just rolled her eyes and told her mom that she was doing fine without her and that a phone call was enough and that maybe one day she could go to Jacksonville to visit her. Renee thought that was an excellent idea. They hung up, severing the connection in more ways than one.

With renewed appreciation and love for Charlie, Alice and Jasper, Bella got back into her family life which had been put on hold, temporarily replaced by an artificial world of sleeping pills, coffee and knitting. She stopped all of that but was afraid that she was going to have nightmares of Rosalie again.

And she did have nightmares.

And she survived.

She made a pilgrimage to my home to spend an evening with my family. She was embarrassed to see them again, ridiculously thinking that somehow she had caused them so much fuss in trying to find her. But Esme was the perfect hostess, keeping the conversation lively and engaging. I had never seen her so "on" and I fucking loved that she cared so much in making Bella comfortable. Esme even managed to find a common interest with her in architecture and design. Bella had always appreciated the way Esme transformed the rooms at home and at the lake house, giving them character. They disappeared in the house for long periods of time while Esme pointed out the finer details of her design and how this wall, met up with that beam, creating an angle that held in those large panes of glass, and so on. Bella asked questions and soaked it up, and I knew her well enough to know she wasn't faking it.

Carlisle and Esme had cooked a beautiful dinner for the five of us... perfectly grilled steaks, roasted mushrooms and vegetables, potatoes au gratin, asparagus drizzled with garlic butter, and apple pie a la mode for desert. At the end of the meal, as we all sat around the table, Bella stood up and gave the little speech that she had worked on to Carlisle, Esme, and especially Emmett for taking one on the chin for her, so to speak.

She was hoping that she could just get through it without crying.

But she did cry.

We all did.

And she survived.

Let's see, did I cover everything? Oh, about "us." That was fucking momentous, too.

She declared her commitment to me. Yes, she committed to commit to trying. Well, beggars can't be choosers and I knew, if that was the best I was going to get from Bella at the moment, then I would take it. She said her heart felt only love and desire for me, but her head said not so fast. So I committed my commitment to get her head in alignment with her heart. Who said the younger generation was afraid of commitment. Not fucking us!

Unfortunately, the big stumbling block in her head was that by hanging around me, she was taunting Rosalie. Attracting her like a drunken moth to a flame. I wished I could persuade Bella otherwise, but what the fuck did I know for sure? I called Felix Demetri every day to get an update. Harassed him was more like it. He convinced me that they were doing the best they could but with no success, even with the personal information that Jasper and I had provided to him. We posted wanted signs all over, from Forks to Seattle, but suspected that she was far, far away. Meanwhile, I worked with the DA to have enough of a case to be ready to slap a subpoena on her wherever they found her and to arrest her on the spot.

To make Bella feel safer it was decided that she would not be left alone for a while. Charlie ordered an officer to be stationed outside the house at all times when she was at home. If she was at school, I was with her. If I was in a different class, then Mike or Eric would escort her. We jokingly dubbed ourselves Bella's Bees, or BB's, because we buzzed around her like bees to a honeycomb. It was ironic; normally Bella was the one that hovered around groups of people. Now _they_ hovered around _her_.

She was the center of attention and she hated it.

She was surviving that, too.

What else could I fucking do to make everything right? Not much, Carlisle told me.

Except to think about her 24/7, I told myself. Which I did. She owned me. She owned my life and my future. Everything I did to better myself was so that I could be the man that she will commit to, with her heart _and_ her mind. But I wouldn't tell her that. Not yet. I needed more action, less talk.

"See this tree?" I said while slapping the four-foot wide trunk of the huge oak tree that we were sitting next to. "This tree was my friend many years ago. Notice that it's wide enough so no one can really see you from the building. So I would hide behind it so that the counselors couldn't see me when I wanted to get away. Like the bleachers in Robsten Field, I guess."

"Was it that bad?" Bella asked, skeptically.

She followed my gaze back to the subject of our stake-out, across the field and on the other side of the street. The gray brick building that was my orphanage. Located on Caius Street in Port Angeles, it became the symbol of all that was fucked up in my young world.

"That building suffocated me, Bella. It held me so fucking tight. When Carlisle found me and took me away, I escaped those walls the way a snake sheds when it outgrows its own skin. I could almost hear the ripping away of the old dead layer; feel the itch of freedom with every step towards Forks. Of course, I had more drama to go through at the boy's school, but I never came back _here_. Ever. Until today."

I pulled Bella closer for warmth and for the cuddle-factor. If I had a security blanket, I'd probably be sucking on the corner of it with my thumb in my mouth, right about now. She seemed to sense my mood and held me tightly.

"So tell me," Bella asked, "if this pains you so much, just why are we sitting here, freezing, torturing ourselves with bad memories?"

I liked the way she included herself. "Because, my love, we're about to meet my liberator and I have a big fucking favor to ask of him. I need to remind myself why this is important. Why this is the path I want to take."

I stood up and grabbed Bella's hands to help her up. "Come on, babe. Let's go blaze a trail."

* * *

"Edward! Come in! Look J. Look at Edward all grown up like a man!" Maxie Jenks pulled me over the threshold into the house and into her warm, soft-bodied embrace.

Short, round and pink-cheeked, Maxie reminded everyone of the loving Aunt you desperately wanted. With no children of her own, she tended to channel all her mothering instincts to the lost orphans that J. helped. Amazingly, she always remembered your name and situation with a kind word to say or a little gift to give. She gave me my wool beanie that she knitted herself on the last day of my "residency" at the orphanage, just as I was about to take off to a new life. She said, "Wear this when you want to feel safe and warm." And I did, most recently, the night I almost lost Bella.

Maxie was the exact opposite of her husband, J. Jenks. J. was tall, skinny and a gruff of a man. He had few words to share unless it had to do with business. But his actions spoke louder than cheap hyperbole. J. never blew smoke up one's ass, I liked to say.

J. was the attorney that handled my adoption. Carlisle had hired him to take my case and he took it and made it happen, even with a couple of roadblocks. Unbeknownst to me, one of the county judges just had a fucking burr up his ass and did not want to see me move out of the system. It was punishment, I guess, for showing up in his court all the time for the stupid delinquency shit I got myself into. Okay, maybe I had shot my mouth off to him when I shouldn't have. Okay, more than once. But if he didn't like me, then why the fuck keep me around? There was no rational reason for it. Anyway, J. did his magic to clear the way and the judge had to let me go.

Now here I was, standing in front of J. again. He eyed me up and down. "I heard about you in the news, young man."

"Yes, sir."

"You're lucky, Edward. It could have been bad."

"Yes sir, I am. This is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, J. and Maxie Jenks." I extended my hand in their direction.

Maxie immediately scooped up Bella in a bear-hug. "Hello, Bella. You're such a pretty girl. Welcome to our home." Bella mumbled her thanks into Maxie's fleshy neck.

"Missus, don't smother her," J. scolded his wife. "Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm glad to see you're alright. That was quite a scare you had. Have you spoken to the DA yet?"

"Thank you. And yes, they took my statement a few days ago."

"Well children, come on into the living room and have a seat so that we can catch up. I've made some lovely iced tea with mint." Maxie rounded us up and shooed us into the small, comfortable living room. It was the kind of place that was decorated thirty years ago and had never changed. One immediately felt at ease with a sense of déjà vu that you had been there before. Bella and I settled down on the couch, J. in a large easy chair, while Maxie carried in a tray of tea-filled glasses. I stood up and helped her put the tray on the coffee table.

"How are Carlisle and Esme, honey?"

"They're great, Maxie, thanks for asking. They send their regards."

"So they know you're here?"

"Oh yes. Carlisle knows everything that I do now."

"Edward, I can't tell you how surprised we were to see you on TV. We were so very worried," Maxie said as she handed a glass to each of us.

"Did you think, 'he's in trouble again,' Maxie?" I asked.

"I won't lie, I did have some thoughts like that, we both did. We've seen many of the children that we help fall into a pattern of trouble. Little Jerry Martin and his brother are both back in jail. It's so sad, really. We think the world of you and Carlisle and we don't want to see you go through that, too."

"Uh, well, neither do I. Which is why I wanted to meet with you. I have a proposition that I'd like J. to consider." I looked at J. and waited for a response, any response. All I got was a rattling of the ice in his glass. He had a poker face on like the tough lawyer that he was.

"Go on, dear," Maxie encouraged me.

I continued, my focus on J. "Because of my.... involvement in Bella's case, I've been spending some time at the DA's office and I'm finding that all that legal stuff is very interesting to me. I like reading about past cases and relating them to present ones. I like thinking about the case and forming an argument. I like being on someone's side, especially if they've been wronged. There's a sense of justice about it."

"Justice is not always served," J. said slowly and somberly. "It's not always pretty, Edward. You're not guaranteed to get want you want. Sometimes you have to compromise. Sometimes, no matter what you do, you will let people down. You can't save everyone, Edward."

"_You_ saved me."

"Not I, Edward. Carlisle and Esme did. There are many lawyers that could have done what I did. There's only one set of parents that wanted to take you in, provide for you, love you, call you their own. I was just the facilitator. I made sure that we had all our ducks in a row and that we wouldn't get in trouble later. You want to be a hero? Go talk to your parents."

I lowered my eyes, breaking contact with his, the warm heat of embarrassment spreading over my face and ears. Was I trying to be a hero? Maybe I was. Maybe I was addicted to the feeling I got when I came to Bella's rescue in the basement (even if I was the fucking one that caused her to be there). That was a rush. Or the feeling of power I got from knowing that I was going to help put James behind bars for a long time. Or that I was going to turn my life around and make everyone proud of me. I was getting drunk with the promise of my own success. I was getting a fucking superhero complex. Fuck, what a douche.

"Sometimes you can make a difference," J. continued. "A small difference that might change the course of someone's life. Clear the way for opportunities... or for more heartache."

I sat with my elbows on my knees, my head bouncing in agreement. That was a long speech coming from J. But I think I understand. Good ole J. Don't fucking sugarcoat it.

"Well, now that I gave you a dose of reality, what is your proposition?" J asked.

I looked up at him then, my eyes narrowed. The fucker was testing me. Well, I wasn't going to go home without trying. "Mentor me, J. Tell me how to get my law degree. Please, help me do what you do. I want to help kids like me get out of the orphanages and into homes."

"It's a grind, Edward. It takes years. You'll be distracted," J. warned me.

"I can do it. Listen, I graduate in June and I need to make some decisions. This is the first time that I've been excited about my future. So I think that this is what I should pursue. The past couple of weeks I've been staring at the pictures that are hanging in my bedroom. Incredibly sad pictures painted by me and some of the other kids when we were living in the orphanage waiting for our freedom. I've been there and I connect to them. I can bring a different perspective from other lawyers, an empathetic one." I paused. "Before we came here, Bella and I sat outside Marcus House for a long time. It strengthened my conviction. No one should suffer in there."

"Not all orphans are suffering, Edward. Anyway, there's more than one way to advocate for children. You don't have to be a lawyer."

"But a legal background would help in any capacity, would it not? Can you think of an instance where it would be a detriment? Orphans are thrust into the legal system their whole lives. If I'm going to really help them, I've got to know what the f..., what the hell I'm talking about." I was getting worked up and I had to remind myself that this was like a job interview. I'd better watch my f-bombs. Take a deep fucking breath.

I started again, calmer. "We'll be having the trial soon. I've been invited by Steve in the DA's office to sit in on some of their planning sessions. I'd love to have you to bounce things off of while we go through this, to have you in my ear."

"And after that?"

"By that time I'll be looking for schools. I could use your advice on that, too," I answered.

"What does Carlisle say about your plan?"

"He thinks it's brilliant. What do you say, J? Take me under your wing? Please?"

I waited.... the room waited. There was no logical reason for him not to help me. To turn me down would be to reject me personally. And J. wasn't a heartless person. I truly believed that he had a soft spot and wanted to help others.

"On one condition," he said finally.

"Name it."

"You check in with me every day, even when you have nothing to say. You're young and idealistic. But soon you'll see the mean world of your childhood from behind the scenes. This will take discipline and stamina so I'll be monitoring you constantly. The moment I see you waning, it's over. We'll give it a test until you graduate."

"Yes!" I pumped my fists in triumph. This was one of the happiest days of my life. "Thank you, J. I'll make you proud." I stood up and shook his hand, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Make _yourself_ proud," J. said gruffly, but he had a grin on his face. "I can already see that you're persistent."

Maxie jumped up, clapping her hands and squealed, "Oh, isn't this lovely! I had no idea when I woke up this morning that J. was going to get a protégé today! Oh, what fun! Come on, everybody into the dining room. I've got dinner almost ready. Bella, you can help me. Come on!"

As we filed into the dining room, Bella grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek. "Nice going. You've just added another person to your list."

"What list?"

"Of those that you have to prove yourself to."

I was fucking undaunted. "You're at the top, babe." And I kissed her back.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_I want to walk through the empty streets  
With something constant under my feet,  
But all the news reports recommend that  
I stay indoors  
Because the air outside will make our cells  
Divide at an alarming rate until our shells  
Simply cannot hold all our insides in,  
And (that's when), (That's when) That's when we'll explode  
(and it won't be a pretty sight)*_

"Hold still, Bella," Alice said, her irritation rising. "If you move around this hem line will be crooked and you'll hate it... and me." She was recycling one of her dresses for me by making it shorter. No sense buying a new one when she had a closet full. Alice's logic was undeniable.

"Sorry, Alice. I haven't laid eyes on James for a couple of months now. I think I'm freaking out a little."

"I know, honey. Take deep cleansing breaths. Are you ready to give your testimony?" She talked around the straight pins that she held between her teeth.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I just want to get this over with." Today was my turn. I was going to be called to the witness stand. Everyone had already made their appearance. Mike, Jasper, Angela, Edward, Emmett, all the expert witnesses... and now me. Edward said it was going really well and the amount of physical and corroborating evidence was overwhelming. But my story was the one everyone wanted to hear. I would seal the deal. Make it airtight. Put the lid on the coffin. Fuck.

"I hate being in the spotlight. But I'll do it to put James away."

"As your father would say, 'ninja-tude,' Bella. Come on, take this off and I'll finish it up." Alice tugged at the dress.

I shimmied out of it, careful not to prick myself. Then I went over to the bed and lay down on top of the covers in my underwear, arranging my hair so that it wouldn't get messed up and un-do all of Alice's meticulous work in straightening it. This was such a production and she was taking charge. I had to admit that I was clueless, so thank god for Alice.

I closed my eyes.

Deep cleansing breaths. In........ out......... in ..........out.

I've been doing that a lot lately. Like for the past two months, while I learned to steady my heart and calm my fucking nerves that seemed to constantly hum like a tuning fork. As much as everyone told me that it's almost over, I couldn't relax.

I was doing better, though. It was Alice's mission to keep me off of sleeping pills and bigger and better means of self-medication. Twice a week I would follow her to yoga classes and learn how to manage my stress through a series of poses called asana, and breath control with pranayama. Eventually she wanted me to talk to a therapist. Hey, I'm game. But after the trial, I told her. She was satisfied with that.

Sometimes I liked to just hang on to Jazz's medallion, shut out the world and think of nothing. My personal form of meditation.

"Here you go, Bella. You're going to look terrific in this! Get dressed and I'll go tell Charlie we're ready." She yelled on her way out, "We leave in ten."

What was this, a fucking beauty pageant? I know, I know. I had to look _credible_. I slipped on the dress and smoothed my hair. As I stared at myself in the full-length mirror I thought that I look so damn credible the jury was going to take one look at me and throw James in jail. No testimony required.

Perfect.

* * *

I never got tired of seeing Edward walk towards me. It was almost like a slow motion video, the hair catching the light, slightly bobbing with each step. Those green eyes trained on me, a crooked half-smile on his face. His gait, although a little awkward, rolled smoothly for someone with such long legs. But it always amazed me that he is walking towards _me_ and not to someone else. Pinch me.

Today, holy shit. Today he was in a suit! A sleek, dark blue suit with a crisp white shirt and a skinny tie. It closely skimmed his body making him look taller and more feline than usual. I couldn't believe how beautiful he was as he made his way to me in the parking lot of the Port Angeles courthouse.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Bella!" Edward took the words out of my mouth.

"I was just going to say the same for you. I've never seen you so.... cleaned up, I guess."

"I've been like this all week for the trial. J. said it was required. You like?"

"Very much so. I think I'm falling in love all over again!"

Edward put his hand on his chest and swooned in mock pain. "Don't tease me, Bells. My heart can't take it!"

I hit him on his arm. "Shut up," I teased back. "You're just looking good to make points with the judge."

"Can't hurt. So, are you ready to go inside?"

I gulped, instantly pulled back to reality. "Yeah, I guess so."

Edward got serious. "Prepare yourself, Bella. There are photographers and reporters at the front door so you'll have to walk through a gauntlet. They'll yell questions at you and there might be some shoving. But Jacob is waiting for you and he, Charlie and I will escort you in."

"What does James look like?" I said quietly. I didn't like the way he looked the last time I saw him.

"He hasn't changed much, maybe a little skinnier. He'll be wearing a suit. And he won't say a word so don't worry about that. Just answer the questions truthfully and speak slowly and clearly so that the jury can hear you. Stay calm and don't lose your temper during cross-examination. James' attorney will try to challenge your credibility so it's possible that he may be aggressive and hostile, so do your best to maintain your self-control while answering his questions."

"I know, we've been over this." I filled my lungs with air and slowly let it out through my open lips. "Okay, let's do it."

"That's my girl. Oh, by the way, did I tell you how beautiful you look?" he said in an obvious attempt to distract me.

"Tell me again."

He took my arm and gallantly tucked it under his, placing my hand on his forearm as he escorted me to the courthouse and the waiting crowd. "Ms. Swan, you look exceptionally lovely today. As you are from within. O how much more doth beauty beauteous seem."**

"Pfft. Edward, you sound like an old romantic English gentleman." We laughed. "I'll give you a year to snap out of it."

He raised the back of my hand to his mouth and kissed my fingers, "Give me a lifetime."

* * *

* '**We Will Become Silhouettes' Lyrics by The Shins**  
****Shakespeare's Sonnets**

**I hope you are liking it. Please review and let me know. **

**I truly appreciate it!**

**Almost over. Next chapter in two parts.**


	23. Sexpenders, Part 1

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them. RealMenGlitter, too) and other articles of clothing.**

**JOYFUL BUTTERFLY KISSES my beta Lindz26! I'm so happy she's helping me!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight... inspirational!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 23: SEXPENDERS, PART 1

**Edward POV**

"How did it go?"

"She was brilliant, J. Calm, steady and totally credible. She had the jury in the palm of her hand."

"Was McInerny hard on her?"

"Not too bad. He didn't want to look like he was picking on her. And there was really nothing that he could accomplish. Bella's testimony was so clear and damaging to James." I loosened the knot in my tie. "It was very... um... graphic."

"What's wrong?" After daily conversations with J. for two months, he could sense my hesitation. The guy knew me so well.

I let out a long sigh. "Well, I had never heard exactly what happened in the basement. Bella never wanted to talk about it... until today. Today she described it in horrid detail. It hit me in the gut, J. I'm so damn angry at that fu... at that bitch and her goon. How could they do that to her? She was innocent. I'm the one they wanted."

"Are you feeling guilty?" he asked.

Shit. J. always managed to cut to the chase.

I laid my head on the table of the conference room, my cell phone still at my ear. On the witness stand, Bella had painted a lonely, depressing picture of imminent death, and when she described how she said goodbye to each one of us, it had taken all my power not to throw up. Like a nightmare that played on a continuous loop, the image of Bella in the dark basement, alone and frightened haunted me. Whatever fuzzy movie I had been playing in my imagination for the past two months had now sharpened to high definition, complete with vivid color and stereo.

I grabbed my chest. My heart felt like a fist pounding against my ribcage and I squeezed my eyes tight trying to shut out the image, but it just served to push out the flow of tears from my eyes. I rocked my head from side to side, the table pushed back hard against my forehead.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," I mumbled into the phone. "No wonder she has nightmares. What have I done to her, J.?"

"You kept your head together, you didn't give up and you used all your wiles to track her down in that basement... and you rescued her." J. tried to comfort me with a fucking balm.

"But I put her there."

"And you got her out. You saved her, Edward."

"Pfft. I can't save people, remember? You told me that when we started this. I'm not a fucking hero. I'm the bad guy. I bring misfortune and pain to the ones I love," I chanted.

"Yes, you did. And you will probably bring pain again... on someone, somewhere, at some time. What are you going to do about it, Edward? This journey of yours will take stamina and discipline. I told you that, too. 'Yesterday is but a memory. Tomorrow an uncharted course. So live today so it will be a memory without remorse.'" J. managed to have an appropriate quotation for every situation.

"Stop focusing on your mistakes, Edward," he continued. "Focus on what's ahead of you and stay on course. You're really no good to anyone if you get stuck now."

"Especially Bella."

"Especially Bella," J. repeated.

_Knock, knock, knock_

I hurriedly wiped my face. "Yes?"

The door cracked open three inches, revealing the Assistant DA. "Jury's coming back, Edward. Ten minutes."

"Hey, thanks, Steve. I'll be right there," I said, my enthusiasm sounding falsely hollow.

Steve closed the door gently.

"I heard that," said J. "Remember; don't show emotion on your face. Thank the jury when they leave the courthouse, no matter what the verdict. And don't talk to the press! Got that?"

"Yes. Thanks, J. And, by the way, I'm not waning. You're not going to stop mentoring me are you?"

"Edward, there's nothing wrong with feeling remorse. It's what makes you human. Frankly, I would drop you if you didn't. Now report to court and finish this. I expect your call tomorrow. Six p.m., sharp."

"Of, course. Every day," I confirmed. "Good bye."

J. hung up. I sat in a hunch. My future with Bella rested on a guilty verdict. This was another milestone on our road to recovery and I didn't know if our relationship could survive a failure. I didn't know if my _conscience_ could survive.

I stood up wearily and straightened my clothes, tightening the knot in my tie and tucking in my shirt. I made sure that I had no trace of tears on my cheeks, and then I deliberately plastered a neutral expression on my face. No emotion, J. said. I would keep this veneer on until after the verdict, after I got home, and after I crawled into bed.

Where I could break down once again.

I opened the door and stepped out to hear the verdict on my life.

* * *

change of clothes

food

iPod

guitar

champagne

candles

lavender bath crystals.

Check. I worked through the list in my head.

Bella and I were going to fucking celebrate! After weeks and weeks of uncertainty and keeping our emotions abated, not to mention the hard work that we all put in, we emerged victorious!

Yesterday, James was found guilty on all counts. He received back-to-back sentences and would be locked up for twenty-six years with the possibility of parole in fifteen years. The jury was incredibly fast on their deliberation for such serious charges. Of course there would be an appeal but that would take ages and we felt confident he wouldn't win. It was over. It was finally fucking OVER!

Now, the wheels hummed as we quickly covered the distance between Forks and the lake house, our mood like a new day in spring... excited and happy but with a sense of calm renewal. We had just come out of a hard winter and this was day one of the rest of our lives.

Fucking monumental.

"How are you doing?"

She rolled her head lazily to look at me. "I feel drunk."

"Wait till we get there. I'm going to feed you and pamper you. I'm going to fill you with champagne and make passionate love to you. You'll be screaming my name in no time." We laughed.

"Promises, promises." She laid her head back on the headrest, the early afternoon sun shining on her through the Volvo's window. "Just shut up and drive."

"Yes, ma'am." I snapped a salute.

Thirty minutes later we pulled up to the lake house. It was beautiful, as usual. Always a restful retreat from Forks but now even more so after the daily grind at the courthouse. The water was twinkling, bouncing around the light of the afternoon sun, catching our eye and creating an irresistible magnet. Bella was an easy target, immediately caught in its pull.

"Can I just dip my toe in the water?" she said dreamily, already taking a few steps towards the lake.

"Hell, yes. Why don't you go ahead and I'll take the things in. I'll meet you there."

I took her backpack and then gathered the rest of our stuff and made a beeline inside where I threw the food in the refrigerator, opened some windows to get some fresh air in the place, turned on some music and tossed our backpacks on the dining table. I then filled a cooking pot with some ice and stuffed the bottle of champagne into it, making sure that it was submerged up to its neck. I found a couple of wine glasses on the shelf. No champagne flutes, but this will totally do. Next, I went into the hall and pulled out the thickest wool blanket I could find, and a towel.

Oh, and one more thing. I ran into the bathroom and searched the cabinet for some mouthwash. There, minty fresh. Shit, I was nervous! It had been many weeks since I made a pass at Bella, I mean, a serious one. I had kissed her forehead, her cheek, her palm. But the last time I got a really good kiss in was at her window when I was teetering on the ladder. The days had been too stressful and busy and, we were under such a magnifying glass that I just wanted to kind of keep my nose clean. Bella didn't mention anything and I had a hunch that she felt the same way.

Or I could be totally fucking wrong and she wanted to just be friends.

Only one way to find out. Well, there was another way... I could just ask her. But I chose the more pleasurable one, of course. I wanted to seduce her.

I slung my guitar over my shoulder, loaded up my arms and headed to the lake. She had waded into it a couple of yards, her jeans were rolled up to her calves, her feet had disappeared under the shimmering surface of the water. She had her face tilted to the sun and her eyes were closed. A smile played on her lips.

She was fucking gorgeous.

I stopped and quietly gazed at her, not wanting to break the mood.

"I know you're there." Bella opened her eyes and looked at me softly. "You're always there, Edward, waiting for me. I'm beginning to believe you when you say you're never going to leave."

"Shall we toast to your epiphany?" I held up the frosty make-shift ice bucket.

"Sure, I'll be right there." She turned back to the sun.

I dashed over to the large tree that grew at the edge of the shore. Its spreading branches were so thick and long that Carlisle had used one particular sturdy one to attach a knotted rope that we would use to swing out over the lake where we would let go and fly into the water. It's been a long time since anyone used it.

I spread out the blanket at the base of the tree, tucked into the little nook where the trunk met a group of low bushes. It was cozy and semi-private but with a great view of the water. Not that we needed privacy here. There was no one within miles.

Then I propped the pot on one side of the blanket and sunk the two glasses into the ice to chill them down.

By the time I was done, Bella was standing over me.

"Oh, wow. A little picnic."

"Come here," I said as I reached out for her hands, my voice revealingly husky.

I stood on my knees and pulled her down gently. I was so incredibly hot for her. Having her so close to me without the burdens of our past problems, was getting to my head... and some other parts of my body, as well. This was truly the first time that we were in this situation. No illicit affairs, no impending trials, the future looking bright. It was all I could do to not express how I felt about her. I wanted to blurt it out. Tell her that I love her, with all my heart and soul. And risk her reaction, I reminded myself. I'm supposed to seduce her, not scare her away. But she was so sexy, so beautiful.

"I love you." Fuck. I couldn't stop myself.

I searched her eyes, they smiled back at me. That's promising.

"I know you do," she replied lightly.

Well, not exactly what I wanted to hear. Awkward.

I tried to backtrack. "You don't have to say anything. I just had to say it. I know you don't want to hear that now, but I just thought... "

Bella lunged at me, face first, and planted her lips over my open mouth, almost as if to stop me from rambling and digging myself deeper into the hole that I had started. She held my face in her hands and kissed me hard. I guess my little monologue could wait. I kissed her back... on her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks and chin. Wherever I could kiss her, I did. She was so sweet, so soft. I couldn't get enough.

And she was giving it back to me, too, even more so. I had never seen Bella so aggressive. She kissed my neck and nibbled my collarbone, making her way down by body. When she couldn't go any further she started to unbutton my shirt. Then she peeled it off of me, kissing my chest and rolling my quivering nipples between her lips. Holy hell. They were so sensitive.

Bella pushed me back onto the blanket and started to unbutton my pants. I was in a daze, the blood pounding in my ears.

"I... I brought champagne," I declared feebly. Wasn't _I_ supposed to be seducing _her_?

"Good, let it chill," she said as she pulled my pants down to my knees and away from my feet.

My dick was pulsating hard against my briefs, giving me away. I was so fucking ready for this. Bella knelt down between my legs and pushed her head into me as if she was giving me a head-butt, no pun intended. Oh god, her hair caressing my thighs and stomach felt like silk, yet she kept the pressure on my hardening erection. It was incredible.

By this time I was her playground, like putty in her hands. Do what you want with me, Ms. Swan. I'm yours.

Slowly she pushed her head forward as she made her way up my body. She mouthed my rapidly growing arousal through the cloth, gently biting it, warming it with her heavy breath. She kept her hand on it while she moved her mouth to my stomach and then chest, licking and sucking my nipples again. When she got to my neck she quickly undid her pants and kicked them off. I didn't even have time to open my eyes before she was back at my neck.

When she laid her full body on me, I gasped. It had been so long since we made contact like this. The weight of her on me was heaven. I grabbed her hips as she started to slide against me, harder and harder, her stomach, thighs and pubic bone grinding against the length of my engorged shaft. Bella sat up and straddled herself over me and continued to grind, rotating her hips, her head thrown back. If it were not for the thin fabric of our underwear I would have penetrated her.

"Bella, I want you so bad. Please."

"Wait," she said.

She got off of me and knelt between my thighs once again. She pulled off my briefs releasing my stiff cock to its full height. It sprang to attention, almost hitting her in the face. Oh my fucking god. Bella's never done this before. I'm pretty sure of it. She looked at it with wide eyes. I think I saw her cross herself in prayer... or did I just imagine it? I just _had_ to watch.

She closed her eyes and took the head in her mouth and tongued it. I fucking shuddered with ecstasy. Just that alone was brave. But then she started sucking and tentatively taking in more and more. As she started sliding her mouth back and forth, the crease between her eyebrows started to relax and her shoulders eased. I started to relax, too, and laid back down. Bella grabbed the base with her hand and she started to get into it now, making little mewing sounds. I could feel her warm saliva dripping down to my balls. I could feel the hard roof of her mouth, the back of her tongue constricting and massaging me. Christ, my girl was sucking my dick and she was damn good at it. Oh my god. I was on the verge... I wanted to come, but not like this.

"Honey…. babe. Come here." I stopped her and pulled her away from me. She disengaged with a pop and a surprised look. I almost laughed. I pulled her up to me and kissed her, sucking and filling her at the same time. Her mouth was thick and slippery, eagerly taking in my tongue.

"Where are my pants?" I said a second before I found it beside my head. I searched through the pockets. I was wearing my pants that had tons of cargo pockets where I stashed all kinds of things. That's why I loved them. That and the fact that it had suspenders which I liked to let hang from the waistline. I thought that was cool. But I digress. I finally found my condom in the left side pocket. I pulled it out and threw the pants to the side. Quickly I rolled it on while Bella continued to kiss and suck my face. Somehow during that time she managed to remove her blouse and her panties. Fucking Houdini.

We were both fully naked now. Like a dream we were outside, on a warm day, in the dappled shade of a beautiful tree, next to a shimmering lake. And I was making love to my one and only, Bella. I was so overcome with emotion I wanted to cry. Four months ago I would not have imagined this. How could I be so lucky?

I lifted Bella off of me and laid her down on the blanket, kissing every inch of her beautiful body. My hands worked overtime caressing, pinching, touching. When I got to the moist opening between her creamy thighs, I bent down and peeled away her skin, exposing her engorged clit. I flicked it with my tongue causing Bella to whimper, then I sucked it fully and expertly until she grabbed my hair, crying out in short bursts, her back arching instinctively.

"Now, Edward. Now," Bella panted.

"Now?"

"Please."

"Yes, Bella."

I raised myself over her and I drove my aching, throbbing dick into her tight walls. Hard. I'm usually gentle with Bella, but not this time. This time I wanted to match her aggressiveness. I wanted her to feel my full force. I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted her to scream my name.

I gave it my all, turning into an animal with grunts and snorts. I thought I was scaring her but she did the same fucking thing. Something about being outdoors, I guess. It didn't take long. We were so fucking turned on by then that with each thrust we were shouting God's name, his son's, and all sorts of profanities.

When she finally screamed, 'Ed-ward!' I let it go.

"Fuuck!" I froze as powerful waves of ecstasy paralyzed me.

Fuck is right. Finally, I collapsed around her.

My love, my brave little love.

We held each other with our arms and our legs. Totally entwined with her I could feel her heart beat against my chest. We stayed like that for a long time while we settled down and our breathing became normal. I found the towel and offered it to her. She shook her head.

"No thanks, I don't want to wipe away the feeling," she said dreamily.

I cleaned myself up and tossed the towel to the grass.

"Are you okay?" I said, smoothing the hair from her face.

"Mm, hmm." She raised herself up, hovering over me and kissed me, tenderly this time. Fully on the mouth, her tongue pushing past my teeth and finding my own. I gathered her into my arms once again, holding her kiss, returning it with all the passion and love I could.

Bella wasn't done. She wanted more and I wanted to give it to her. But a little problem of not having any more condoms in my pocket stopped me. I had to get to my backpack. "Shall we take the party inside?" I asked her.

She pushed out her lower lip, clearly unhappy. Wow, Bella was hungry for it. If this is a dream, don't wake me.

"Come on. I'll draw a bath for you later." That brought a smile to her face.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" she said. We gathered everything up and ran to the house, laughing.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

I don't know what's come over me.

Suddenly, I felt so damned horny. It was because of Edward, I know. I mean, what's not to drool over? His sex appeal was tangible from across the room. I already knew that. But our new freedom was like an aphrodisiac and Edward's mood was contagious. I was catching it.

I pondered my new attitude while immersed in 104 degree bath water, scented with lavender crystals, surrounded by the soft flickering illumination of six candles, and sipping on chilled champagne. I was one lucky bitch.

My hair was piled on my head with a clip keeping it out of the water. I slipped down slightly so that the soothing water was up to my chin. What a day.

We had made love again after we ran naked into the house. Dropping our gear at the door, we dove for the couch and continued where we left off. This time slowly and gently. More reverently than lustful, I felt. Edward was even more attentive to my needs. He was discovering my body as I was of myself. We had a pretty fucking good time. For hours we played with each other, then we ate, and then we played some more.

Finally, after a decadent massage in front of the fireplace, Edward drew me a bath in my favorite claw-foot tub. It was positively sinful.

"Here we go," Edward was returning to the bathroom with his guitar. He didn't have a shirt on, but he had on those funny pants with the suspenders.

"Why do you have suspenders on those pants? You never use them. They just dangle from your waistband, like you haven't finished dressing."

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"I don't know. The jury is still out. Although, the thought of you half dressed is pretty sexy."

"You want to just snap them, don't ya?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Pfff. You know how I obsess with your clothes." I scratched my temple. "This one might take a while."

"Well, babycakes. While you make up your mind, let me sing you a little song. You just lay back and soak."

Edward pulled a vanity chair up to the side of the tub and settled himself. He sang a beautiful, searing rendition of Hallelujah a la Jeff Buckley, one of my personal faves. How the hell did he know?

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her__ bathing on the roof  
__Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
she tied you to her kitchen chair  
And she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah_

"That's beautiful, Edward. I love that song," I sighed.

"Someday, you'll sing it with me."

"Can I ask you something, and you promise to tell me the truth?"

"Uh, oh. What is it?" Edward asked nervously.

"Are you in love with me, or are you in love with love? With the thought of being in love?"

"The truth? With both, maybe. It's because of you that I found love. It's because of you that I can even get to this stage to experience it. Now that I'm here, I'm pretty much sold on it."

"You seem pretty giddy nowadays. I don't know how you can keep up this high."

"Baby, you forget that I've had a life of lows up until now. I know what it's like to suffer. I know that life can get mean and disappointing." He leaned forward and dragged a strand of hair off of my wet cheek and tucked it behind my ear. "But to know that life can be like this, too, makes me not fear the dark times. I'm not an idiot thinking that everything will be grand and perfect from now on, I just have a new perspective. It's like what the poet, George Santayana says, 'To be interested in the changing seasons is a happier state of mind than to be hopelessly in love with spring.' I'm happy."

"Well, I'll try my best to keep up with you. I hope I can," I said optimistically.

"Maybe you need more champagne," he tempted me, with a wink.

I laughed. "Maybe I do. I'm almost done anyway since I'm turning into a prune."

He slipped his shirt on then took my empty glass from my hand. "Let me fill this up while you dry off. I'll make my call to J. and then I'll meet you in front of the fireplace."

"Okay. Just one more minute." I settled back to get a final dose of warmth. It surrounded me like a blanket. Come on and get your ass in gear, I thought to myself. Edward's right. Nothing is guaranteed. You just have to trust in yourself that you can handle the shit when it comes. I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Huh?" I woke up with a start. What was that noise? Immediately I noticed that the bathwater had cooled. How the fuck did I fall asleep?

In a sleepy haze I realized that the noise was Edward's phone that was ringing on the vanity counter. Couldn't he hear it? He must have called J. from the kitchen phone.

I got out of the tub and toweled off. The phone had long since stopped ringing. Quickly I pulled on my clothes and headed to the fireplace. I think a glass of cold champagne and the arms of a hot guy would wake me up. I giggled.

Humming Hallelujah, I left the bathroom and entered the hallway; I could see the flickering light from the living room fireplace illuminating the walls. As I turned the corner, my heel caught something wet and I slid. Shit!

I went down on my butt.

What the fuck was that! My foot had a sharp stinging sensation that was instantly recognizable as the broken wine glass, now poking the side of my heel.

Ow! I reached down to examine it and when I held up my hand, my head jerked back. Immediately, at the smell. The smell of blood.

Blood?

"Edward! Edward, what's this?" Take it easy, I told myself. He probably dropped the glass and cut himself on the shards. Don't freak.

I stood up and started to edge my way forward kicking the few pieces of my broken wine glass to the side with my bare feet. It was hard to see by firelight only but I could feel the sticky wetness on the floor.

Poor guy's probably putting a band-aid on his foot. I guess I should help him clean up. I headed towards the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

Coming up… Part 2

**Sexpenders is the last chapter (in two parts), then the Epilogue. Thank you everyone for sticking with my story. I hope you liked it.**

**I love your reviews. They excite and thrill me!**


	24. Sexpenders, Part 2

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them. RealMenGlitter, too) and other articles of clothing.**

**CANDY HEARTS to my beta Lindz26! She's the sweetest!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight... inspirational!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24: SEXPENDERS, PART 2**

**Bella POV**

I smelled him before I saw him. Then I felt his breath on my forehead. It was Edward, and I was nestled in his warm embrace. His arms were around me... but they were not holding me. He was so eerily still.

I squirmed. Ow, my head. It hurt like a motherfucker. I tried to reach up to rub it but my arms would not respond to my foggy brain.

I opened my eyes. In front of the fireplace, the lively flames made everything glow orange.

"Edward?" I mumbled. Did we fall asleep? I tried hard to remember how we ended up here, locked in each other's arms. Did we drink too much and pass out? I remember slipping on the floor, slipping on blood and the broken wine glass.

Fuck! I stiffened to attention. I could feel it now. My heel stung and I was groggy, but not from being sleepy or drunk. I felt groggy because I had hurt my head.

_"Don't move an inch,"_ Edward's thick voice whispered in my ear. _"Shhhh."_

I froze. "What? Why not? What's going on, Edward?"

_"She's here. Rosalie is here."_

_R O S A L I E !_

Ice water immediately replaced the blood in my veins. Oh my god. I knew it! I fucking knew it!

For months I tried to be like everyone else and convince myself that everything was okay since James was locked up. But I'm the only one that had ever spoken with James about Rosalie. I knew he was her tool. I knew she was the wizard behind the curtain. And she was ruthless. And now she was here.

My worst fear had come true. And so soon? Not even some time to live after the trial. No time to breathe. I closed my eyes, willing myself to surrender to the darkness once again. I'll either wake up on the other end.... or not.

Edward explained so softly that I strained to hear him, even though I was just inches away. _"She knocked me out and tied me up. Then she knocked you out and tied you to me. I've been waiting for you to wake up."_

Huh? We're tied together? I took a moment to silently assess the situation. We were lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, me on top of him. Rosalie had positioned us so that we were in a hug with Edward's hands tied behind my back and my hands tied behind him. I could feel the rough rope now. I could feel his weight on my arms. Our ankles were tied together with more rope.

"What is that music?" Clear, soft piano notes filled the room.

_"Claire de Lune. She's playing my ipod through the sound system. She has it on fucking replay,"_ Edward said through clenched teeth. The music was beautiful but not as a backdrop to murder. Now it was eerily creepy. This was like some kind of horror movie with a scorned psychopathic killer creating the perfect setting to torture her former lover and his new girlfriend.

Bingo!

"Where is she?" I hissed. My voice was matching my increasing anxiety. I could feel my heart rate speeding up with every fucking note of that fucking song. The only good thing was that the music masked our whispers.

_"She's somewhere in the house. Pretend that I'm still unconscious. She'll want to play mind games with me and I need to buy some time."_

"What do you mean? Buy what time? This is it, Edward!" I started to get hysterical. "She's going to kill us, she has to. She tried once and failed. She's not going to fail again. We're going to die, Edward! I don't want to die. I was kind of looking forward to life. When will this stop? Oh, I know. When we fucking die!"

_"Shhh. Listen to me, Bella."_ His stern whisper stopped my panic, yet his arms lay limp and still around me. Edward waited until I calmed down, my breathing slowed to almost normal. _"Are you listening?"_

"Yes," I said.

He spoke slowly as if he was giving instructions to a six year old. _"In my back pocket is my Swiss Army knife. You have to try to get it out and cut the ropes."_

Really? 'Always be prepared when you come to the lake house.' God bless Carlisle. "Wh... which pocket? You have so many on these stupid pants."

_"Left back, the lower one. But don't get it now. We have to find out where she is first, because if she catches you before it's in your hands, she'll take it away. And then we'll have nothing."_

Just then, on cue, Rosalie walked into the room. She was fucking humming the song. She _was_ psycho.

We froze.

_"shhhhhhhhh,"_ Edward said so softly, it was more like an exhalation of his breath through his teeth.

Don't fucking worry. I'm shushing.

I couldn't see her but I could sense her standing over us. Could she hear my heart beating? The pounding seemed to fill the room, even louder than the music. Could she see my body humming with adrenaline? See it shaking like a leaf on a tree? If I was the leaf, then Edward was the tree. He was as still as a fucking marble statue. Shit! My eye was twitching. I couldn't stop it. I need to swallow. I need to breathe! Agh! Please, god help me!

She kicked my feet, like a cruel master waking his lazy dog. "Wake up."

I didn't budge. She kicked me again, harder. "WAKE UP," she yelled, louder this time. I couldn't ignore it.

"Huh?" I feigned confusion. "What's happening?"

"I've got you, bitch. You won't get away again. Next time I won't send a boy to do a woman's work."

"Rosalie. It's you! What have you done to Edward? Why isn't he moving?"

"I don't fucking know. Maybe he's dead," she added nonchalantly.

Even though I knew he was alive, Rosalie's chilling answer gave me a clue of her intentions. She meant to kill us.

"No! You're an animal, Rosalie."

"Shut the fuck up." She kicked me again, this time in the ribs.

"Agh!" I pretended to buckle in pain, but really I took the opportunity to move and tighten my arms around Edward. I rubbed my face into his chest. How much more will I be able to hold him and feel his arms around me? To indulge in his smell, his strong presence. How much longer will we have together.... ever. I'll miss you, my darling.

Of course, Edward was unresponsive.

Without lifting my head, I challenged Rosalie. "I thought you were smart. A smart person would be far, far away from here."

"We're in the fucking boonies. Thank you, by the way, for choosing such a remote location. Who's going to see us here?" she asked with a snicker.

"_Lie." _Edward whispered softly so only I could hear.

"Ah, my... my Dad. My Dad is coming right now. He's coming to pick me up and take me home. He'll be here any minute. You'd better leave."

"Oh, really?" I could hear the skepticism dripping from her words.

"_Lie better."_

"And... and Edward's parents are on their way, too. They're going to spend a few nights here. They've got a big weekend planned. Big party with caterers and...and a band. Invited all their friends. We just heard from them. They're just getting off of the 101. Should be here soon, like right now...."

"NO ONE IS FUCKING COMING!" she bellowed to me to shut me up. I heard it then. She was crazy, on the edge. Rosalie had lost it and she acted like a wounded animal. And I know from watching the Animal Planet channel that when they are wounded, they are extremely dangerous. We were fucked.

"_Threaten her."_

"Okay, okay calm down, Rosalie. Um, you know what's going to happen when they find us dead? They're going to come down hard on James. They're going to work him so hard to get information about you. You think the trial was bad, but that was only _attempted_ murder. First degree murder is a whole different thing. Can he take the pressure? How long can he hold out? He's going to have to cooperate and then you'll be locked up and he'll die of guilt. So do you want that on your conscience?" I could imagine Edward rolling his eyes. Well, that's the best I could fucking do, under the circumstances, thank you very much.

But, I detected a slight hesitation, her pacing slowed. She sunk to the ground and I could see her face fully now. She was a picture of agony. Her hair was disheveled and unwashed. She was dressed in a baggy black jumpsuit with black sneakers. In her hands was a knife, a fucking large knife. She kept stabbing the wooden floor with its tip, over and over again, chipping out little divots in the smooth surface.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly. Oh no, a wounded animal and her cub. Now we're really fucked.

"Congratulations?" I ventured. What the fuck should I say?

"It's Edward's," she said slowly, throwing a sidelong glance in my direction.

I felt Edward stiffen under me.

"I don't believe you! You're a liar, Rosalie. You'll do anything to hurt me, even now. Edward wouldn't do it without protection. He wouldn't be that stupid." Would he? He always used a condom with me. I gulped, feeling a sweat break out on my upper lip. Did I detect his heartbeat getting slightly more rapid? Or was that _my_ heart? Shit, shit, shit.

"He would and he did. The night he broke up with me. You remember that night, don't you, Bella? I sent a little memento to your phone. Your boyfriend is MY BABY'S DADDY!" she shouted at me, clearly agitated once again.

"YOU'RE LYING," I shouted back. It felt good to scream and release some tension while I processed this latest fuckery. Edward was a father? At his age? With the bitch who wants us dead, as the mother. Goddam Jerry Springer Show shit. I didn't know what the hell to believe. What the fuck does it matter anyway? We'll both be dead soon.

_"Beg." _Edward refused to give up.

I fucking hated begging, just hate it. I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly sucked in air and let it out. 'Breathe,' Alice's voice was in my head.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry I shouted at you. Look, you're going to be a mother! A child! Someone to love and nurture. You can start your whole life over again and have a family. Please, I want to have that, too. I want to grow up and have a family of my own, raise a couple of children. We're women, we can do that. Please, woman to woman, please let me go. Edward may be gone, but I still have a chance."

Rosalie moaned, "I just wanted my baby to have a father. Now James is in jail and Edward's dead. What the fuck have I done?" She continued to stab the floor with increasing intensity.

"You can still have James, he'll get out early for good behavior, and then you'll see him again. And you two can raise your child together. But only if you let me live. Please, Rosalie, I don't want to die. I'm too young to die. Please, I b... beg you."

Her knife stopped suddenly, the tip poised one inch above the wooden floor. From beneath her stringy blond hair, I heard a maniacal laugh, low at first, then increase in volume. She whipped her hair away and stared at me, her eyes danced wildly, reflecting the firelight.

"Hah! You're pathetic! What made you think I would fall for your lame ass pleas? Oh, it's so lovely to watch you squirm. Maybe Edward's the father of my baby, or maybe he isn't. I don't know. He could never get it up half the time, he's such a pussy. I did you a favor by getting rid of him."

My mind reeled. She was the devil. And she didn't play fair. Well, neither would I.

"Ahh, nice one, Rosalie. You're pretty fucking good. You had me there." I gave her the throatiest snicker that I could muster. Time to be an asshole. "Listen, if you let me go, I'll guarantee that no one will come after you for killing Edward. I'll make up a story about how he died. You know, some freak accident. In addition, I'll put in a good word for James and make sure that he gets out early. My dad is the fucking Chief of Police, and I got cozy with the D.A. during the trial... if you know what I mean." I lifted my eyebrows. "I might even say that I exaggerated some of my testimony. They'll believe me because I'm so credible and I have them in the palm of my hand. This is just between you and me; no one will be the wiser."

"Now you're talking." She stood up and started pacing. Was she really considering it? Holy fuck! I guess this is the only way to talk to the cold-hearted bitch. Fuck the talk of family and sister-hood bullshit. This is Rosalie. She's all business.

"Yeah, I just want to graduate and get the hell out of Forks. Edward would have slowed me down." I squeezed his back. Don't listen to me, baby. Don't listen to another word I say tonight. "I was going to dump him after the trial anyway. You take care of me now and I'll see to it that James can help you raise that baby of yours. Why should you have to do it alone, right? Diapers and crying and shit."

She stopped and stared at me, considering my proposal, the knife slapping her free hand. Thwack, thwack, thwack.

"On one condition," I continued. "You leave my family and friends alone, forever. If you bother them at all, I'll squeal. You'll go down for murder. Deal?"

Her mouth pulled up at the sides, "Well, Missy, you do have some balls. Good, I like that. Tell you what...."

Just then, from the bathroom, we heard the mechanical ring of Edward's cell phone. Rosalie spun around to face the back section of the house.

_"Get ready." _Edward warned me.

"Now fucking what?" She took off to get the phone.

"_Now!"_ Edward frantically whispered and I sprang to action. He helped me by rolling to his side, thank fuck because my arm was numb from being under his weight. I searched his left pocket and found the Swiss Army knife.

"_Quickly,"_

"I'm going as fast as I fucking can!" From behind his back I felt around for a knife. There were so many fucking gadgets on it. I doubt if a can opener would do me any good right now.

"_Make sure the knife is facing away from your wrist."_

"I can't. I can only reach it from outside. Oh, please don't let me drop it." My hand was tingling as the numbness was replaced with a burning sensation as the blood rushed back in. I flexed my fingers trying to speed up the process

The easiest way to hold the knife, I found, was with the blade below my wrists, pushing up in a sawing motion. I grunted as I strained to apply enough pressure into the rope just to get the cut started. I finally felt the blade bite into the rope. Hallelujah.

Rosalie walked back into the living room, Edward's cell phone to his ear, the knife in her other hand along with one of the candles from the bathroom. I froze.

"Who was that?" I asked.

She snapped the phone shut. "Some Jay guy. Seems Eddie missed his appointment tonight. Doesn't matter. I'm done playing games. Let's get this show on the road. You like barbeques, Bella?"

"Not particularly," I lied. Somehow I didn't think that she was being a polite hostess all of a sudden.

"Well, we're having barbeque for dinner," she laughed uproariously, as if that was the punchline to the joke of the century. She walked away towards the kitchen.

"Wait, what does that mean?"

She stopped and turned around. I could see her fully now as she stared down at us with disgust in her face.

"It means that I'm going to torch this place with you in it. I'm cleansing the earth of snakes like you who work your way into people's lives and destroy them. You're a selfish little bitch." She pointed the tip of her knife at me, jabbing it in the air.

Holy shit, she was delusional.

"What about our deal? What about James?"

"Hah! I don't give a fuck about James. He failed and he's paying the price. You think I want my kid raised by a substandard human being?"

"Rosalie, don't do this. Think of your child. You'll be running from the law forever. Your child will be living a fugitive's life from the time of birth. If you stop now, you can fade away. They'll forget about you. I'll make sure of it."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." She turned back towards the kitchen and stormed off.

_"Forget it. She won't change her mind. This was probably her plan all along. Just keep working."_

I sawed furiously. My right arm was finally gaining some strength. I touched my finger to feel the cut that I had made. I was halfway through the rope.

"I'm almost there, Edward."

_"Quickly.... I smell kerosene."_

"What?" Shit. I won't make it, I won't make it. I kept working at it. I couldn't tell if I was even making any progress. The angle was off.... not enough pressure. The rope was too damn thick!

_POP!_ I did it! The rope started to loosen and unwind from my wrists. Oh sweet Jesus. We _can_ make it.

_"Give me the knife," _Edward said. "_Hurry._"

I pushed myself up as much as I could and reached behind me, putting it into his hands. There was no way I could have cut it behind my back with one hand.

I could smell it, too, now. Gas, kerosene, lighter fluid, whatever it was. It seeped into my nose, stinging my eyes, making me nauseous.

"Edward, I hear the fire, from the back of the house. Oh my god. Let's get the fuck out of here. Hurry."

"_Stay STILL," _he growled.

Time slowed. I closed my eyes to steady my nerves, trying to shut out the danger, but instead the images were transferred to the inside of my eyelids. I saw the glowing walls, sparks and flying embers dancing around the room, blue-orange flames curling from under the beams, around and up, reaching for the sky. The pop and crack of the fire increased in volume accompanied by a groaning sound of wood and glass being stressed before exploding. It was hot now. Amazingly, the fire had not yet reached the living room but I could feel its heat and smell its oily scent. When I opened my eyes, I gazed at the fireplace. The small flames seemed to lean into the room, like a child trying to unite with its Mother. All against the eerie backdrop of Claire de fucking Lune.

I shook my head to clear it.

"Edward, I can feel it. Can you feel it?"

"_Yeah. Almost there. Get ready." _Edward grunted from his effort.

I held my breath. Waiting… waiting.

"_There!" _Edward pulled away the severed rope from our arms._ "Our ankles now, Bella. We have __to free our ankles."_

I rolled off to the side, finally removing my weight off of Edward's body. He sat up and reached for the rope that was wound tightly around our legs.

As I watched him touch the knife to the rope, from the side of my eye, I saw Rosalie's black sneaker make a wide arc and slap the shiny, beautiful, red and silver, multi-purpose, life-saving Swiss Army knife from Edward's outstretched fingers. It flew to the fireplace, bounced off the rustic stone mantel, and landed on the wood floor, spinning in place until it came to a stop.

No, no, no, no! I slumped down to the floor in defeat. Still bound at our ankles, we couldn't go anywhere. We hadn't worked on a plan B.

"Edward, my love, welcome to hell." She stood above us with her hands on her hips, just out of our reach.

"Rosalie, you've outdone yourself. You must really love me if you came back for me."

"Yes, I do, in my own way. You could've had it all, Edward. But you let this little twit distract you." She glared at me and kicked my leg.

I raised my hand up and extended my middle finger. But I had no energy and no fight left. I couldn't even give the finger an upward shove so I just let my arm drop to my side, like an unfinished sentence. Fuck, whatever. We're dead.

"I wasn't distracted, Rosalie, I was repelled_… _by you. You think you love, but you're wrong. You prey. You prey on your victims like an animal. You're less than human." Edward's voice had the strangest quality. It was completely void of emotion or empathy and had a steely hardness beneath the surface. I would have died if I ever heard him speak to me in that tone. I shuddered and he hooked his arm around me.

I watched as Rosalie caught the movement. She started to circle us, like a shark. Fuck.

"I'm going to kill you, Edward." She paced.

"Again, it seems." She was behind our head.

"You and Bella." Thwack, the knife slapped her hand.

"You can die for each other." To my left.

"Wrapped in each other's arms like Romeo and Juliet." She stood at our feet once again, staring down at us.

I closed my eyes, listening to the sickening roar of the fire, feeling its heat. Wisps of smoke curled into the room and I could feel my throat tightening up. It wouldn't be long now.

"How very romantic," she finished.

"Rosalie," Edward said as he squeezed my shoulders, hard. "I would rather die with Bella, than live with you."

That was it.

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously. I saw Rosalie's nostrils flare like a bull, Edward propped his hands on my upper body and shoved me away from him, and from the front of the room I heard glass shatter followed by the sound of splintering wood.

Swiftly, she lunged at Edward, her knife held above her head, ready to come down on him, a feral snarl ripping from her throat. He held his arms out to ward off her blows. But she was too fast and we were at such a disadvantage. There was nothing he could do with me tied to him.

She landed on top of him, straddling his waist with her legs. Then she stabbed Edward with one sure stroke. In the chest. He slumped immediately, the knife handle left sticking up, eerily perpendicular to his body.

I'll never forget the sound that came out of Edward as the blade cut through him. A wet exhale of air mixed with a groan so deep that it sounded alien. I looked at his startled face before he closed his eyes.

"Edward, no!" I gasped. "Edward!"

My heart beat so fast I couldn't catch my breath. All my senses were swirling down into a vortex, making me dizzy and confused. I lashed out, pummeling Rosalie on her thigh, not hurting her at all, I was sure.

But it got her attention.

With a grunt, she yanked the knife out of Edward's chest and turned to me. Twisting her body, she raised her arm up high, poised to attack me with the fury of a scorned and desperate woman. The maniacal smile I had been dreaming of flashed across her wild face.

Somehow, I was able to find Edward's hand that had dropped to the floor between us. Goodbye, my love. I'm just sorry it came to this. I'm sorry that I couldn't free you of her. I closed my eyes, and waited for the impact.

Edward, I love you.

"DIIEEEE!" Rosalie screamed as she descended on me.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"Black, here."

"I'm looking for Chief Swan. May I speak with him, please? It's urgent," said the caller.

"He's not here; he's escorting a prisoner to Seattle. This is Deputy Black, how can I help you?"

"This is J. Jenks." He paused, waiting for me to recognize his name. "I'm an attorney…. friends with Edward Cullen. I'm sure you know him."

"Yes, of course. Hey, thanks for your help with the trial…."

"Never mind that," J. cut me off. "Is Bella with Edward?"

"Bella?" The hair on the back of my neck stirred. "I'm sure they are together. I think they were headed for the lake house for some R & R. What's going on?"

"Listen to me carefully," J. said slowly and deliberately. "Their lives may be in danger. Edward calls me every day at 6 p.m. sharp. Tonight he didn't call, so I rang him up. A woman answered his phone."

"Bella?" I asked again, hoping for an affirmative answer.

"It wasn't her. I know Bella and she knows me. This was a stranger."

"Rosalie," I whispered. Fire trembled down my spine. Could it just be possible that Edward was with another woman and that Bella was safe at home in her room? I fucking doubted it. Those two were inseparable now.

"Mr. Jenks, thank you. Please give my switchboard your contact number. I'll follow up on this."

"Hurry, Deputy. Edward never fails to call me. Something is wrong." J. punctuated it with the urgency in his voice.

I tossed the phone to the switchboard operator, "Get his phone number, then send a unit to meet me at the Cullen lake house. I'm going there now." I grabbed my jacket hanging at the door. "And get a hold of the Chief!" I yelled over my shoulder.

Now, driving eastward, I racked my brain trying to figure out how Cope might have slipped past us. How could we have missed her? Everyone was on high alert for her from Forks to Seattle. Then it dawned on me that the lake house was in the other direction. How convenient for her that Edward took Bella out of the zone. They wanted to get away. They got away all right, right into her trap.

My hope was that this was all just a false alarm and that the very worst that would happen is that I walked in on Bella in an intimate moment. She would be embarrassed as squad cars pulled up to the house to check on her. Oh, and her dad.

Bella deserved our respect and trust.

The way she handled herself at the trial filled me with pride. Over the course of the past month, we managed to have our heart-to-heart talks and she had told me how she met Edward, and how she loved him but wanted to get to know him better after all the excitement died down. She saw a lot of good in him and, I must admit that he impressed me, especially during the trial.

I really didn't want to like him. I wanted to hate him, to resent him for putting Bella in danger, and for causing Charlie so much pain. I guess I carried a protective chip on my shoulder. But damn if his determination and positive attitude didn't wear me down. Not to mention his devotion to Bella. I softened to him and actually thought that he might be good for her. I knew Charlie was coming around, too.

Shit, I had an eerie sense of déjà-vu, all over again. Didn't we just do this when Bella was in the clutches of James? Charlie would be devastated to see Bella in danger once more. How much can one man take?

Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. They might not even be there.

Wishful thinking. As soon as I rounded the bend in the woods I could see the fire through the trees.

I radioed the switchboard. "Send all units to the lake house. Send fire and ambulance. Quickly! This place is going up!"

I skidded to a stop in front of the house. I didn't know what the situation was inside but goddamn if I was going to wait for backup.

The door was locked. Good, maybe no one is home. Using all my strength, I kicked it until the little window broke and fell out of its frame, but it was too high to reach in and undo the lock.

I kicked again, summoning everything that I had. The trim around the door gave way and the frame shattered. I slammed my body into it and it opened the rest of the way.

I was immediately struck by the hot wind that whooshed its way past me. The fire was still in the back part of the house but the heat was intense. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust.

As I went through the small foyer and entered the living room, I had two seconds to assess the situation.

In front of the fireplace, illuminated by the glow of the fire, Edward and Bella lay side by side, bound at the ankles. Rosalie, straddling a motionless Edward, was holding a bloody knife above her head, in both her hands. She was pivoting over to Bella to come down on her.

I had to make a split decision. I could order Rosalie to freeze. Or steady myself to shoot her.

I couldn't do both.

I drew my gun and got into a firing position. This had to be accurate. I had one chance only to kill her and save Bella.

At the moment that I pulled the trigger, I heard Rosalie's wild scream. It was so perfectly timed with the gunshot; two explosions of sound, like a battle between Good and Evil, between Bella and Rosalie, one cancelling the other out.

In a split second, the battle would be won.

For the love of God, let it be Bella.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Shhh!" I hushed the room. "Did I hear something?"

All eyes turned to the very still figure lying in the hospital bed, a single fluorescent light shining down on his head, illuminating the ghastly situation that had consumed me for the past five days.

Edward lay in a comatose state, hooked up intravenously to tubes that were attached to bags of milky liquid, suspended from rolling metal machines, keeping him alive. A chest tube supplying beautiful oxygen filled and repaired his lungs, while oxygenating the donated blood coursing throughout his body.

Two more monitors beeped and flashed telling us that his heart beat to a steady rhythm. This was the only reason we could be sure that Edward was still with us.

"Someone, call Carlisle," I said and heard Emmett dial his dad and summon him to the room.

"I didn't hear anything, Bells," Jasper said suspiciously. "And he hasn't moved."

"You didn't hear anything because you and Em were busy in your own little poker world, bluffing each other out. You might as well be at home."

"Hey, but we're here aren't we?" Jasper stood defiantly, with his hands on his hips.

"You're right. Sorry, sorry. Thanks for keeping me company." Each night Emmett and Jasper spent the evening in the hospital room immersed in card games, while I kept vigil over Edward's bed. I refused to leave, except for school and sleep. I did my homework here, ate my meals here, and watched television which, I found out, has limited channel selection in a hospital. It was the least I could do.

Well, to be honest, I wanted to be the first person that Edward saw when he opened his eyes. The last face he had seen was Rosalie's.

"It's okay. It's been rough for you, I know," Jasper said as he rubbed my shoulders. We all stood over the bed not taking our eyes off of Edward, fearing that we might miss him scratching his nose or something.

But he just lay there, as usual.

"False alarm?" I began to doubt myself. Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"How does it look?" Carlisle entered the room, thumbing through Edward's chart. He was in his white coat, the end of his stethoscope sticking out of his pocket, his light blue tie slightly loosened. It had been a long week. He was so worried about Edward, too, but tried to hide it. I could tell, though.

"I may have rung the alarm too soon. I thought I heard something but he hasn't stirred," I said apologetically.

"Well, let's see about that." Carlisle lifted the light sheet that lay over Edward, revealing his feet. He took his pen from his shirt pocket and stroked one end up the bottom side, from heel to toe. Nothing.

He stroked the other foot. It jumped.

Oh! My heart jumped, too. Every time Carlisle had performed this exercise in the past, there was no response.

I bent over Edward, my mouth just inches away from his face. Ignoring my audience in the room, I spoke to Edward as if we were alone.

"Edward, honey. I know you can hear me. This is Bella. I've been waiting for you." I was overcome with emotion and I wiped away a tear. How I missed talking to him.

"Carlisle is here. And Emmett and Jasper, too. Everyone loves you and misses you. We just want you to wake up and get well." My voice broke as I stifled a sob in my throat.

Even though he had not moved a muscle, I was convinced that he was aware. I continued.

"You're going to be alright, babe. You were stabbed in the chest. The knife missed your heart but it punctured your lung. You have a chest tube in your throat so you can't speak. Don't even try. You've been in a coma for five days, honey. But the doctors say your body is healing and you're making progress every day. Oh, and you have some cuts on your feet from broken glass."

Edward didn't move. I looked back at Carlisle and motioned for him to do the pen test again. Carlisle ran it over his foot. There was movement. Big movement.

I turned back to Edward.

"I'm okay, sweetie. I wasn't hurt at all. Good ole J. had called the police station looking for Charlie when Rosalie answered your cell phone. Remember that? Your daily phone calls to J. saved us. And so Jacob rushed to the lake house to investigate. He made it just in time! Thank God for J. and Jacob."

No response.

"The house went up in flames, Edward. By the time the fire trucks got there, it was totally engulfed. The house is gone. Carlisle says it's fully insured. He says not to worry about it. The important thing is that we're alive."

My mind was racing. I know I had to talk about Rosalie. I know he would want to know what had happened to her. I took a deep breath.

"Edward, Rosalie is dead. Jacob shot her just as she was about to stab me. She landed on me, but that's it. Then Jacob pulled us all out of the fire before the house came down and got us to a hospital. She died on arrival. It's over, my love. She'll never bother us again. It's really over." I shut up as I let this sink in.

Still, he did not move. Just the whirls and beeps of the machines filled the room.

"Honey, open your eyes. What can I do? What do you want?" I hugged his shoulder, being careful not to press on his chest wound.

Suddenly his eyebrows came together in a frown, forming a shallow crease in his otherwise expressionless face. Edward was bothered about something and I could only think of one question that was left unanswered. What should I do? Well, I thought, there was only one solution. Even though I did not know the truth, I would tell a lie to put him at ease. It went along with my convenient theory about it being okay if it was for the greater good. This was for the _greatest_ good.

I bent down so close to his ear that his hair tickled my face and I cupped my hand around my mouth, not allowing the others to know what I was about to say.

"It was not your child, Edward. James was the father," I whispered.

I pulled back searching his face.

The frown in his forehead relaxed as the realization hit him. Then, from both eyes, tears silently rolled down the sides of his face, pooling around his ears until they hit the pillow. There was no other movement, no other sign of recognition that our ordeal was over.

But that's all I needed.

I leaned forward and kissed his eyes and his cheeks, mixing my tears with his.

"I know, my love. I know. You can come back now. I'll be here." I smoothed his forehead until his tears stopped flowing.

And so ended the journey to save Edward's soul. I had declared, what seemed like eons ago, to help Edward get Rosalie out of his life. In my naiveté, I thought that it shouldn't have been difficult… just turn her in, right? I didn't know at the time that we were dealing with evil personified. A predator of the highest order, coming after us again and again. We thought we could outrun her. We thought we could fight her off. But she found us and she was moments from killing us.

We were lucky… and we survived. Barely.

I pulled up a chair, laid my head on the bed while hugging Edward's hand to my cheek, and closed my eyes. I would stay there long after Jasper and Emmett left, and after Carlisle went back to his rounds.

I would be there when Edward finally opened his eyes.

I would be there for him when he told me that he still needed me now, more than ever.

* * *

**Aaaaah! **

**What do you think? **

**What do you think of Jacob as the one who saves the day?**

**Do you feel cheated that Edward is in a coma at the end, well, until the last lines?**

**Please leave me a review. I love hearing your thoughts.**

**On to the Epilogue!**


	25. Epilogue: Stoli My Heart

**This is inspired by Rob's gray boxer briefs (Phoenix has a thing for them. RealMenGlitter, too) and other articles of clothing.**

**CHAMPAGNE TOAST to my beta Lindz26! We did it! I can't thank her enough. Thank you, Lindz!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight... inspirational!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 25: EPILOGUE: STOLI MY HEART

**Bella POV**

It had taken me forever to find this gift for Edward. I wrapped it in tissue and then placed it into a flat box. I tied a bright red ribbon around the package and, finally, I tucked a little card under the bow.

"Bel-la!" The distant call beckoned me.

I ran to the window that had a view of the lake. Edward, with knotted rope in hand, perched on the gentle slope of the bank, was getting ready to launch himself. He waited for me to watch him, flashing me a huge grin. Then, with a wave he took three running steps and jumped hard off the bank, swinging out away from the tree and over the glistening water. At the height of the arc, he released the rope and tucked his knees under his arms. He ended his show with a huge cannonball splash.

I was still amazed how he had regained all his mobility in his upper body. He had no lasting internal damage after nearly dying. Only a mean scar on his chest.

Back on the shore, five young boys whooped it up, pumping their fist in little circles above their heads. "Awesome, dude. That was the biggest splash, by far!"

Edward, his glistening head poised over the water, shouted back, "Try to top that! Come on, round two. Who's next?" One by one, the boys took their turn, never quite matching the size of Edward's splash, they being way smaller and lighter in weight. But it didn't matter. Calling from the floating platform, Edward ranked their jumps on a scale of ten even though it was a false competition, the objective being to just have fun and, in that, they all won.

At the end of the short path that led to the water, sat a tall, lean gentleman who clapped like an audience member at the opera. Edward had laid out a blanket for him, with a chair, and a little folding tray table so that he could set his coffee mug down.

I hurried downstairs to the lake to join him.

"How does it feel to be a hero?" I asked as I approached the man from behind.

J. Jenks half-turned and watched me sit down cross-legged next to him, facing the lake.

"What you mean?"

"I remember when I first met you, J. You told Edward that you weren't the one that saved his life. But after two years, I think you might just qualify as a hero. Because of you, he is where he is today."

"I think you can say the same for yourself. You've been his inspiration."

"Hmm. I guess we both had a hand in it," I conceded. "Why do you do it, J.?"

"One of my favorite authors said in East of Eden, _'You're going to pass something down no matter what you do or if you do nothing. Even if you let yourself go fallow, the weeds will grow and the brambles. Something will grow.'_ I have the satisfaction of knowing I'm growing something of value, not weeds."

"John Steinbeck. I like that."

"How's school going, Bella?"

"Really well. I'm majoring in Architecture and Ecological Design. Did you know that I helped design this house with Esme? After the fire, she had this grand idea that our families would be spending time here together so she wanted to rebuild and expand the floor plan to include more bedrooms and common space. And she wanted it to be more energy efficient so we designed it to harness passive solar energy for heating." I felt like I was giving a presentation in class.

"But we have so many cloudy days here," J. said skeptically.

"That's what I thought at first. But we have ways to store energy generated from sunny days with the use of certain building materials, orientation to the sun and design. And that's just one of the ways that we've made this house environmentally friendly. I'm using it as the subject for one of my projects."

"That's impressive." J. pivoted to look at the house, nodding. "And it's beautiful, too."

"Yeah, I discovered that I have a knack for this sort of thing. I thank Esme. She got me interested and kind of mentored me. Just like how you mentored Edward."

"I haven't done that for quite a while, as you know. We ended our little experiment once he left for school."

"But he still calls you at least once a week, and you still make yourself available. I mean, here you are spending your whole day chauffeuring five kids from Marcus House, just because Edward wants them to have some fun, away from the confines of the brick prison," I said, making air quotes with my fingers. "That's really nice of you."

"Well, I like Edward. With him you get a sense that he loves life because he needs to devote himself to something or someone. He has a high capacity for love and it's infectious. I'm just glad he uses that energy on positive things and not the streets, or drugs. I think he gives you credit for that. You really helped him focus."

"That's what he keeps telling me. He says he couldn't do it without me."

"And your living arrangements? How's that going?"

"Um, we had a rough start. As soon as we found an apartment that was equidistant between Hastings College and UC Berkeley we seemed to get over our stupid power struggle. But we're both liking San Francisco. It's so diverse, and we love the weather. You and Maxie should come visit us there. You can haunt your old Alma Mater."

"Not a bad idea. I haven't been back to Hastings since my fifth year reunion. My old Family Law professor keeps asking me to join him at the annual symposiums." J. shrugged his shoulders. "I just never had the time."

"Edward would _love_ that. Walking around with you in the college that you both share, god, I think his head would explode with pride."

J. laughed, "I've created a monster. It's a terrific law school. I'm glad Edward took my suggestion."

"You did more than suggest, J. Your contact there was so nice to Edward. He helped design the perfect intern program, blending undergraduate work with some classes in basic law. I swear Edward spends more time at Hastings than at the Berkeley campus. It's a good thing we live together or I'd never see him."

"Do I detect a complaint there?"

"No, no. To be honest, I like not spending every waking minute with Edward. I still have a lot of growing up to do and I can't be there all the time for him, as much as he'd like me to. We spend enough time together and apart. Thankfully he's patient with me because I have a lot of shit to sort out in my head. Oops, pardon my French."

"What are you conflicted about? You are lucky to be alive after what you went through, lucky to have someone who is so devoted to you, lucky to have a loving family."

"That's just it. A friend of mine said that conflict is innate in a lucky person. Everything seems okay _now_, but I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Bella, don't make the mistake of waiting for some big moment to come before you move on. Go ahead and start living your life now. Commit to life, Bella, so you don't just go through the motions."

I rested my chin on my upturned knees and hugged my shins. Go through the motions? Is that what I was doing? Did I just sleepwalk through the past two years? I was always letting Edward take the lead, steering me in his direction. What if I was really meant to do something entirely different?

Fuck! Looks like I have to make some decisions.

I turned my attention back to the lake. On cue, Edward shouted at me, "Bella, come join me, the water's fine!"

J. and I both laughed, the symbolism not escaping us.

"Go ahead, Bella, jump in," he prodded me gently, "with both feet."

Already dressed in my swimsuit, I shimmied out of my shorts and top. "Thanks, J. You're a godsend." I kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran to the shoreline, making a long graceful dive into the cool, clear water. It felt good.

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Ah, peace and quiet. The swaying of the hammock lulled me into sweet relaxation.

J. and the boys left about an hour ago. When I told J. of my plan to spend July 4th with some of the boys from Marcus House, I was so surprised that he offered to drive them here. I was totally prepared to make the trip to Port Angeles to pick them up. But he said he missed seeing me, the sentimental fool. I swear, every time I think J. has had enough of me, he's got my back. I owe so much to him.

We had a fuckawesome day. I think the boys had fun. No, I _know_ they did. I would have totally dug a day like this when I was at Marcus. Who wouldn't like cutting it up in the lake, then lunch on the grill of hot dogs and hamburgers, followed by exploring in the surrounding woods. We had such a good time that I promised we'd get together next month, before I left for school.

Bella walked up to me and put her hand on the hammock, gently rocking it.

"That was nice. Everyone had a good time," she said, a little too mechanically.

"Did _you_?" I asked Bella.

"Me? Sure, sure."

"You've been absent today." I tapped her temple gently. "Something on your mind?"

"Well… I had an interesting conversation with J. He's a wise man."

"Oh? The king of quotes. He has a way of clearing away the bullshit. Should I be worried? Relieved? Jealous?" I laughed nervously.

"Riiight. He's not my type." Bella slapped me on the arm. "I guess I have a lot to think about."

"So it seems. Let me know if I can help."

"Naw, I have to do this all by myself." A little frown pulled down the corners of her mouth.

Oh, shit. This sounded ominous. Bella had been really detached lately. Almost like a zombie. She's never too happy or too sad, she's just, well, there. I kept waiting for some spark but what if it was _me_ that was killing her spirit? What if we were killing each other?

For the first time since I had met her, I had doubts. Now, I think she was having her doubts, too.

"I have a gift for you," she said. "Just something to replace what James destroyed that night you found me in the basement." She handed me a flat box tied with a ribbon.

"Really? Aw, that's sweet of you." I slipped the card out from under the bow and read Bella's shy and messy handwriting. She had scribbled:

_"Thanks for saving me. I hope you like it."_

I untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. Nestled in the folds of tissue paper was a brand new Stoli t-shirt, not faded, or worn and stitched together in makeshift repair. It looked bright and beautiful. I looked up at Bella. She had tears in her eyes for some reason.

"Thank you, baby. I do like it. I can't believe you remembered, especially in the state you were in. After all you went through, you remembered what happened to my t-shirt."

I jumped out of the hammock, unbuttoned the shirt that I had on and slipped it off. Then I shook out my new Stoli shirt and pulled it over my head and down my torso. It smelled new and crispy, and it was a perfect fit. Ahh, it will take no time at all to break in this bad boy.

When I finally looked up, Bella was crying. Full out bawling.

I sat down on the porch step and gathered her up in my arms and held her tightly. "Shh, shh. My love, please don't cry about it. What brought this on? What did I do now?"

"It's not what you did. You've been a fucking rock. It's me. I don't want to grow we...ee...eeds," Bella wailed.

Weeds? What the fuck? I held her and stroked her back, thinking of what she said while she wet my new Stoli tee with her mucousy tears.

Ahh, this is J. talking. The weeds thing. Something's going to grow, no matter what you do or if you do nothing, etc. etc. How many times have I heard him give me that little pep talk. To hear that come out of Bella rang alarm bells. Sounds like she was about to do a little personal gardening.

I guess it's time for me to be a man and get this out on the table.

Shit, I was scared.

"Bella, look at me." I pulled her away and lifted her chin with my fingertips. Her red eyes looked back at me through wet eyelashes. "Lately, I've been feeling some distance between us. I chalked it up to the pressures of finals and coming home for the summer. But it hasn't gotten better. I've told you so many times, through my words and actions that I would be with you until you told me that you loved me... or to go away. So, I've been waiting... patiently."

She started to focus on my eyes, a little crease forming between her eyebrows.

"It was just yesterday that I told myself to let you go. At first I thought I was doing you a favor by giving you time and space but I've come to the conclusion that maybe I'm causing you some harm by hanging around, waiting for you to love me. You've always been someone I could rely on... always, but now I need something more. I need to rely on your love and commitment... to _yourself_. I want to know that _you_ know that you are doing the best for yourself.

"I mean, what if I wasn't around? Maybe you would find someone that you really got excited about, someone you could devote yourself to. Someone that you could let into your heart, one hundred percent. I love you too much to be an albatross around your neck."

I took her hands in mine. "I'm going to say this to you with all the love that I can. I'm going to give you an out, if you want to take it. You can end this now and no hard feelings. A clean break. I'll be fucking devastated, but that's just me. Because, if we go on like this, we might end up hating each other."

"Is that an ultimatum?" she said, looking down at her hands clasped between my palms.

"No, but it's a challenge, Bella. Take charge of your life."

"Huh, that's exactly what J. said," she said pensively.

Bella sunk against my chest. I could feel her nervous fidgeting; the constant bouncing of her foot against the stair created a tap, tap, tap beat in the quiet afternoon.

After a few minutes, she grabbed the card from my lap and went into the house, saying over her shoulder, "Be right back."

I rested my head on my arms, burying my face. I did it. I finally got it off my chest, the dull weight that had been pressing on my heart for the past six months, at least. I would accept my fate now, knowing that I did everything I could to make mine and Bella's life meaningful, if only briefly.

At that moment, I felt peaceful. For the first time in two and a half years, I had no sense of urgency. I had no regrets or confusion. I was calm, even without the benefit of Bella to relieve my stress.

This was good news.

Finally, Bella returned to the porch and sat down next to me. She handed me the same card. "I've changed my mind. Please read it again," she said emphatically.

I opened the card and my chest constricted. The words I had most wanted to hear from her were declared clearly and loudly. She had crossed out "I hope you like it." It now read, in big block letters:

_"Thanks for saving me. I LOVE YOU."_

I ran my finger lightly over the words, feeling the deep grooves that her earnest pen had made. "Do you mean it, babe? I've waited years to hear you really say this again. Please don't play with me."

"I... I do. I know it now." She was sobbing, blowing bubbles of snot from her nose. "I love you!" She wailed it like she was trying to convince me, clutching my shirt and stretching little dimples into the wet fabric with her fingertips. My new t-shirt was getting a beating.

"But I don't understand how your feelings can change in one afternoon, after one conversation with J," I asked. I wasn't convinced.

"Edward, it never made sense for you to love me, to choose me from all the other girls. You're gorgeous and I'm, well, look at me," she pulled away a bit, pointing to herself. "I remember the first day we met; you admitted that you were just using me. I've carried that with me ever since then, first with the breakup from Rosalie, then James' trial, then your recovery and school. I really felt responsible for keeping you on track. But you're doing well now, exceeding everyone's expectations. And so I've struggled recently, waiting for you to wake up and realize that you don't need me anymore. I've been protecting myself, holding back, from you. From life."

"I've noticed."

"Now you are suggesting that you don't need me." Bella stressed each word. "You are really willing to let me go?"

"Yes, I meant what I said."

She sighed while her shoulders relaxed. "In a weird way, that frees me from my worst fears. The shoe has finally dropped and it's my turn now. My turn to take charge and choose what I want." Bella put her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. More tears were wetting my shirt but she was calm.

"I want _you_," she said steadily. "I want to start fresh. I want to know what it's like to be in a relationship of my choosing, not by being enlisted on a bleacher in a football field."

"Yeah. I've always felt guilty about that, Bella. I want a real relationship, too. No drama."

"You _want_ boring?" she asked, testing me.

"When it comes to life and death, yeah, I've had enough," I said. "But when it comes to tripping up my heart when we touch, looking forward to the end of the day to be with you, filling my world with beauty and purpose... that's the kind of excitement that I want. That's what I get from you."

I tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. Her eyes always gave her away and I needed to read them now. They looked back at me, clear and confident. "Are you sure? Clean break, remember?" I pressed her for reassurance.

She giggled lightly. Sitting up and taking my hands in hers this time, she asked with a smile and a twinkle in her eye, "Edward Cullen, I love you. What would you say if I asked you to be my boyfriend?"

My response was visceral. My heart seemed to stop and my breath hitched as I recognized that same question as the one that I had asked her that first day I met her. This time it was real. Years of hard work, of walking a tightrope between staying on track and falling into the abyss, had come back full circle to Bella's simple declaration of acceptance.

But it meant more than that to me. It was my redemption. Here I thought that _I_ was releasing Bella, but actually she had just given me my own freedom. Freedom from the fuckups of my past, my need to right my wrongs, my obsession to prove myself to those that I loved. If I had lost her because of what we went through together, then my life would forever be shadowed by my past.

Bella, it seemed, was willing to see me in a new light, starting today. I was getting the clean break. A real chance to start over.

I hunched over, hugging my stomach, trying not to weep… and not succeeding. My tears flowed onto my lap and I felt her arm hug my shoulders and pull me to her.

"You love me," I said so softly, I wasn't sure if it was in my head.

Bella pushed the hair from my face and kissed my wet eyelids. "Yes, Edward, I do. You did it, babe. You proved all that you said you would, so long ago… to our families, to J, to God even, and to me. I know now that I love you with all my heart _and_ my mind. No longer will it get in the way. Let's go inside, my love. I'll prove it to you."

I wiped my face on the sleeve of my, now abused, Stoli tee. I took her outstretched hand, allowing her to pull me to my feet.

With unspoken surrender and gratitude, I nodded as Bella led me into the house and into her heart.

~The End~

**

* * *

**

This has been an amaaazing experience, writing and completing a story. I can't tell you how I've enjoyed, cringed at, struggled with, thrilled at, and been thankful for the whole process.

**There is a wonderful quote by Anais Nin, "Life shrinks or expands in proportion to one's courage." That's for all you first time writers who have found this venue to test your courage. Congratulations!**

**I'd love to hear your reviews of this chapter and the story as a whole.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**And for those telling others about my story, thanks for pimping! **

**I love you all!**


End file.
